Jelly is Good
by Hepsa
Summary: Complete! Sequel Up! MWPP era fic, filled with fluff with a sideorder of plot and humourous oneliners. Not an AU, and HBP compliant! Title is relevant, if bizarre. One confused tangle of music, true love, homework and jelly. LEJP SBOC RLOC PPOC
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer - Although I would love to own the characters, songs, places and general situations in my fics, I don't. The only ones I own are Caroline, Suzie and Sarah, and the rather non-existent plot. Otherwise, I would be lying back in my large indoor champagne-filled jacuzzi, reading my own books.

As it is, I am sitting at the computer in my dressing gown, with my nine- year-old brother in the background, with a stinking cold, just having had a grade 4 singing exam. Enough of my ranting. On with the story!

Chapter 1: Thoughts

* * *

Suzanne Gibson, pureblood, known as Suzie to her friends, family, and anyone who didn't know her name through a register, was lying in her four-poster in the 7th year Gryffindor Girls' dorm after the first day of her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. 

She sighed, thinking about the day. First, there came the news that her friend, Lily Evans, was Head Girl, and there had been a lot of squealing in reply to this, not least from her. Secondly, there was the train ride with her three friends, Sarah Davies, Caroline Hawling and Lily Evans, where Caroline had had to be subdued with a Stunner, after the amount of chocolate she had bought and subsequently consumed. This had become a ritual over the years, but was no less impressive for the repeating.

Then the Welcome Feast, where, after a long conversation with Remus Lupin, a fellow seventh year, Sarah had nearly spilled her pumpkin juice down her front because he'd said that she was _more_ beautiful than _anyone_ else. The conversation ended soon after this, as Caroline slapped Sirius Black for saying something along the same lines, but in Sirius-speak (i.e. you're _way sexier_ than anyone, trust me on this, my foxy lady), and this had effectively diverted everyone's attention from them.

And then she remembered the sweet kiss from her boyfriend, Peter Pettigrew. They had been going out since the middle of the year before. He really was a nice guy, maybe not as adventurous as Potter, as out-spoken as Black, or as studious as Lupin, but perfect in his own way. She yawned dreamily, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Sarah Davies, muggleborn, and proud, took her bookmark from between her teeth and marked the end of her chapter carefully, yawning a little. She placed the book on her bedside table, smiling to herself. She desperately wanted to know what happened next, but she knew she had to wait. It was getting late, and she had to work tomorrow. 

She fished her timetable out from under her book and took a quick look at it. She had Potions, with Professor Slughorn and the Slytherins, all right, whatever, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, that was always interesting, History of Magic with Binns, boring boring, and free periods. Oh, and lunch. She smiled. A perfectly OK day.

She smiled again. Sarah loved books and stories, and was looking forward to the next instalment of the Caroline vs. Professor McGonagall saga of hatred as much as the next chapter of her book. It would certainly be acted out in the next day's lesson, as Caroline's way of saying she was glad to be back.

Sarah blushed as she remembered the stupid incident over the feast. She and Remus had been talking about magical creatures, and had somehow got onto the subject of Veela. Caroline and Black had sprung on the word, and the four had had a discussion about the beauty of Veela, which had led onto beauty itself. She had said something silly and self-deprecating, about how ugly she was, and Remus had said that it was not true, and that she was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone else, and she had nearly spilt her drink over herself. He was just being chivalrous, she told herself. It's stupid to overreact.

It was lovely that Lily was Head Girl. Not that it had been a big surprise; she had seen it coming since the first day, that first ride on the Hogwarts express. Lily had cleverly got the pair of them out of a rather sticky situation, and they had been best friends ever since.

Lily had all the qualities for Head Girl; she was kind, firm, a good listener, and also a good speaker. She was responsible, too, and organised. Sarah snorted. Two things, at least, that she had over Sarah.

Sarah yawned and put her timetable down again. She would have to make sure to put it back into her bag, she thought. She sank down into the pillows, thinking how wonderful it would be to have someone to organise her_… Remus is very organised_… the thought came unbidden from her tired brain, and she could feel herself blushing again as she fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline Hawling, half-blood and didn't care anyway, crawled under the covers, placing her feet on the headboard, and bringing the pillows to the other end of the bed. She always slept like this; it helped her to be _difficult_. 

She remembered getting hyper on the train. It was fun to get hyper; it was like getting drunk – your inhibitions were lowered, but it was better, because you had no hang-overs. Oh, yes, and then she'd slapped Sirius Black over the feast, for a highly unchivalrous (was that a word? Did she care?) remark about her, well, her in general. Well, yes, it was _true_, but it wasn't nice to corrupt the ickle firsties.

Well, that's what she'd have told anyone else. But the truth was that she didn't want him to say something like that if he didn't really mean it. She certainly liked him, and it wasn't nice to lead someone on like that. Contrary to popular belief, she knew that Sirius wouldn't do that, so she had a hope, didn't she? Or maybe she'd judged his character wrong – it was always a possibility. She groaned and rolled over.

'Too many complex thoughts for this time of night…' she muttered, and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

Lily Evans, muggle through and through, and wished people would just _stop _going _on_ about it, lay back onto her four-poster, bouncing slightly. 

James Potter had been named as the new Head Boy. She would have to work with him all year. She snorted.She'dgo mad before Christmas.He wasn't a prefect; he lacked necessary qualities, such as the ability to be in the same room as Black without pranking all the Slytherins in sight. Or making pathetic jokes about ... well ... Lily's subconscious blushed.

He wasn't responsible or organised, he didn't even have a good, clean record; he'd been in more detentions than Lily could imagine. His only good points were that he was a good speaker, and he got on well with teachers! But surely that wasn't enough to make him Head Boy, was it?

Ugh. James Potter. The very bane of her existence. Put on this earth for the sole purpose of irritating her. He had the conscientiousness and manners of a small head louse.

But he was so unpredictable, he'd be perfectly nice one minute, mature, charming, even… and the next, he'd act like an out-of-control 3-year-old who had had too much sugar, and not enough sleep.

He'd be off partying every night, pranking every other lesson, nicking food, even after stuffing himself to bursting point at every meal, and if that wasn't bad enough, now that she was Head Girl, she had to do something about it. Whilst she wasn't scared of standing up to him, not by any means, it was just… futile. You'd tell him off, and a second later, he'd be doing it again. Louder. For _your_ benefit.

She sighed, rather dramatically, if truth be told. Lily wasn't normally a melodramatic person; she was practical and sensible, but was she really sensible enough to keep Potter in line?

Maybe _that_ was why Dumbledore had chosen her. She could do it, if she tried hard enough. But why he had also given Potter the privilege and power was beyond her. Lily stared over at the star-spangled sky through the window. She sat up; thinking about why on earth Dumbledore could have chosen him, and then the thought crossed her mind that this would look very romantic to someone watching her.

Lily groaned and rolled over. Potter would have something to say about that too. He 'loved' her. She just couldn't take this any more. This term she would do something about it, even if it meant sinking to James' level. She was a person who was depended on now, by Dumbledore himself! She fell asleep.

* * *

James Potter lay on his bed in the 7th year Gryffindor Boys' Dorm, listening to the scufflings and goodnights of his friends outside the curtains. 

It had been a good first day, he thought. Not much had happened on the train, so they had had a chance to plan their next prank, although he had had to go to a Prefect meeting. This wasn't only a bad thing though; he had got to flirt with Lily Evans, much to her annoyance, and his amusement.

He really liked Evans. Not only was she beautiful, with her long red hair, emerald eyes and pale skin, but she was sophisticated, funny, clever, and very hard to impress. Therefore, he wanted to impress her all the more. It would mean he'd done a good job of it.

They had a few things in common; they both liked muggle classics, and they laughed at the same sort of jokes. He cringed as he thought of the times that he had tried to amuse her in the past, only to receive a cold look, and a mutter to her friends of 'immature'.

Then there had been the feast, of course. Davies had nearly spilt her drink down her front because of something Moony said. Then Hawling had slapped Padfoot. And not too soon!

And then later, when the feast had ended and he'd wandered out with Evans, Padfoot, Davies, Hawling and Moony, and who should he see but Wormtail and Gibson, snogging, right at the foot of the stairs? It was unfair. Moony could make a girl shake with one sentence; Padfoot could do the same thing and get a girl to slap him, and Wormtail had a girlfriend already!

And he could charm a girl, have a conversation with her, tell her jokes, and all she'd do is smile and walk with him. It wasn't even like she had a boyfriend!

And then he'd had to go and ruin it. He couldn't even remember what he'd done now – tell a rude joke or hex Snivellus or stop Gibson and Wormtail snogging, or perhaps all three, but she'd been annoyed, and the atmosphere had been ruined. Perhaps he should grow up a little this year? He'd always said he'd be a kid till he left school, but then there was Evans. He loved her, and he wasn't going to let her go because he was an idiot. He fell asleep, the new resolution firm in his mind.

* * *

Sirius Black said goodnight to his friends, opened the curtains to his four-poster, and took a running jump onto the bed. He closed the curtains with a flick of his wand and bounced slightly. This had become a custom on the first day of a new year at Hogwarts. Somewhere in his mind he was sad to think that this would be the last time it ever happened, but mostly he was just enjoying bouncing on the bed. 

Hawling was _gorgeous_. She was tall, but not as tall as him, had pale skin, blood red lips, and long black hair. In truth, she reminded him of Snow White, which had been his favourite story when he was little – Snow White had been a witch, a Black, actually, and her muggleborn stepmother had been so jealous of her beauty andpureblood ancestrythat she had conspired to kill her.

But he would always remember the beginning, where Snow White's real mother cut her finger while sewing, and a drop of blood fell onto the snow on the window ledge, and she had said, 'Oh, that I might have a child with lips as red as the blood, skin as white as the snow, and hair as black as the ebony forests.'

And Caroline Hawling looked exactly like that, and moreover, she was funny as well as beautiful. Sirius really wanted to go out with her. Not only would that give him an excuse to kiss her, but also to talk to her for ages.

'Deep thinking, Padfoot,' he said to himself. 'Are you sure you're alright? I think you need a little rest.' So saying, he fell asleep.

* * *

Remus Lupin wasn't sure what to do. He had an important decision on his hands, and the choice he made would affect not only himself, but the others around him. 

Should he finish his chapter today, when he so urgently wanted to know what happened, but this would involve staying up, and he would be moody (as well as Moony, he thought, and then groaned at his own bad joke) the next day, or he could go to sleep; his eyelids were drooping even as he tried to read.

He decided to sleep. He took his bookmark from the bedside table, and crawled to the end of the bed, where his bag lay on his trunk, and placed the book into the bag, so as to not forget it the next day. He crawled back and closed his eyes, thinking about the day to wind down, as he always did. The train journey had been fine; a Prefect meeting, a prank planned, chocolate eaten.

Then there was the feast. That hadn't been so great. He and Sarah Davies had been having a lovely conversation about magical creatures – one of his better subjects, and an area in which she was obviously very knowledgeable as well.

They had been talking into pudding about this and that, until she had brought up Veela. Hawling and Padfoot, sitting next to them, had eagerly joined in the conversation, with much enthusiasm and opinions to share about Veela.

They had had an interesting discussion about Veela, which had led onto beauty, and Sarah had said something about how ugly she was. He had then replied with a stupid remark, something he should never have said, but his mouth ran away with him, forgetting to contact the brain about the journey. He had said 'Sarah, you're _more_ beautiful than _anyone_ else.' And that was when his brain caught up with him. He had started blushing madly, and she had nearly spilled her juice down her front. Fortunately this, combined with Hawling slapping Padfoot, had meant that no-one noticed his blush.

Trying to think about the rest of the day and failing, and finally settling on his book to think about, Remus Lupin fell asleep.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew finished brushing his teeth and climbed into bed. Not much had happened that day, really. It was nice to see Suzie again, obviously, after only being able to owl each othermost of theholiday, and he'd said hello to her properly, like a gentleman, and talked to her during the feast, and then after the feast he'd said hello to her as her boyfriend, and that had been nice too. 

But most of all, he was tired, and he needed to sleep, as he had NEWT classes the next day. It had been a coincidence, really, a weird one, but a coincidence that they were all doing the same classes.

Prongs, Padfoot, Davies and Hawling wanted to be Aurors, Moony wanted to work in the Department of Mysteries, and was taking a lot of classes to be sure that he would be able to get in, what with his condition and everything, Evans wanted to be a Charms professor, but also wanted an NEWT in all the basic subjects, and Suzie and he had taken the same classes to be companionable. Suzie wanted to become a Healer, and he himself thought that he'd be a lot more interesting than Binns at History of Magic, if he ever got the courage.

Peter started thinking about what his classes would be like if he ever got to teach them, and what things he would demonstrate, and if he would lecture, like Binns. With these cosy and comforting thoughts filling his mind, he went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! It is the third reincarnation, and I really enjoyed adapting it, lengthening it, and bringing it up to the standard of the end of the fic (currently chapter 13) so that the tone didn't change so much, but that's not the point. The point is that I enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I know that not much happened in it, plot-wise, but trust me; it's not always like that. Persevere, and it just might get interesting. 

PLEASE review! If not about this, then about tissues.

Larka :)


	2. Lessons With Potter

Disclaimer – I am disclaiming. Not claiming. It is not mine. If you recognise it, it's not mine. Unless you recognise it from any chapter beforehand, obviously. If I say it's not mine, it's not mine. Basically, it's not mine. Use that as a rule of thumb.

Chapter 2: Lessons with Potter

* * *

Previously: _Lily groaned and rolled over. Potter would have something to say about that too. He 'loved' her. Aargh! She just couldn't take this any more. This term she would do something about it, even if it meant sinking to James' level. She was a person who was depended on now, by Dumbledore himself! She fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

Lily groaned. She had been asleep _all night_! Of course, that wasn't exactly an unusual experience, but usually she was in her pyjamas.

'Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Tired. Not good. School. Even worse. James Potter! Worst of all! He has to go and tire me out so that I'll be late for … let's see … POTIONS! Oh no… Potter! It's so unfair. I try to like him, when he's being mature and nice, and I try and ignore his stupid times, and then he goes and does something annoying like this… I can't help it any more! I'm not going to try and ignore his stupidity and focus on all his good points any more, I'll just see if I like him without trying, and if I don't, then… well, I don't.'

She stopped, thought about what she'd just said, and shook her head. She spoke such rubbish in the mornings.

She washed her face and brushed her hair, changed her robes, praised some deity and Sarah's nagging for her bag already being packed, and ran down the staircase, out of the portrait hole, and down the stairs three at a time to the Great Hall, where she noticed that Sarah was just starting her breakfast. Realisation sunk in.

'You did the old change-the-time-on-my-alarm-clock thing again, didn't you?'

'You don't get up otherwise.'

'I hate you.'

'Your robes are on back-to-front.'

'Yippee.'

'Eat something.'

'I hate breakfast.'

'I know. Now eat.'

Lily resigned herself to the inevitable, poured herself some orange juice, and took herself a nectarine and a sharp knife. She started to cut up the fruit, glaring at Sarah, when Caroline came down.

'Hello, my little cherubim.'

'What d'you want?'

'That nectarine.'

'There's a bowl of them right there. And next to it is some horribly sweet cereal you'll probably like.'

'Coco Pops! Yummy!' Caroline sat down and started eating the cereal and fruit in turns.

'Caroline, that's gross,' said Sarah, looking up from her egg and sausage, 'The juice is falling in the milk.'

'You're eating meat for breakfast, and you're calling _me_ gross?'

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Therefore it should be large and strong. I have orange juice and bread, too, so it's pretty balanced.'

'That is not nice.'

'You are not nice, but I don't say it to your face. You've insulted my breakfast now.'

'You just did.'

'Huh?'

'Say it to my face.'

'You just insulted my breakfast.'

'You just said that!'

'Guys. Shut up. This is a stupid quarrel, about _breakfast_. It should not be taking place. We've all finished, and here comes Suzie now. Suzie! Over here!'

Once Suzie had finished her breafast, all four girls trudged off, and arrived, a few minutes later, with Lily's robes on the right way round, in the Potions Lab. Lily hated Potions. It wasn't that they had a nasty teacher, in fact, he was nice, and inclined to favouritism, and Lily was one of his favourites. But they had it with the Slytherins, who disliked Muggleborns, or 'Mudbloods'. Lily was Muggleborn, and therefore could expect snide remarks and insults from the Slytherins.

But she _was_ good at potions, in fact; she was good at all lessons. She managed to keep awake in History of Magic, with Professor Binns, and take notes, which is more than could be said of her friends. In fifth year Transfiguration she had managed to Vanish kittens while the others were still on snails, and so on. Professor McGonagall, their transfiguration teacher, had been so pleased with Lily that she let her have one of the kittens, so from then on she had a cat, Janie.

Before Lily could team up with Suzie,James came over. Professor Slughorn came over to write down the pairs.

'Potter and Evans. You're a lucky boy, Potter! Evans is very good at Potions, aren't you, girl?'

Lily blushed, smiled and shrugged, all at the same time. She wasn't good at taking praise, and never had been. 'Er… not…really…I mean…'

'Don't be silly, girl! You're one of the best in the class!' Professor Slughorn swept past, taking down the names of other pairs.

'He's right, you know.'

'Who, Slughorn?'

'Yes. I'd say that you are the best in Potions in the class, actually.'

Lily blushed again. 'I'm not, and you know that. Snape is better than me,' James snorted, and Lily looked at him sharply, '…and he's not the only one.'

'They're only better than you when they're paired with you.'

'Don't try and flatter me like this, please.'

'I don't need to flatter you – just telling the truth is nice enough.'

Lily blushed harder, 'James!'

James looked up sharply. They normally used the other's surname, rather than first name, but he wasn't going to comment.

'All right then. If you don't want to be told how marvellous you are...'

Lily frowned.

'James, I will partner with you, but just for the sake of my sanity, please do not try to annoy me or patronise me, and please let the conversation subject matter be Pride and Prejudice. Sarah keeps going on about Emma and I'm sick and tired of hearing about it.'

'Fine. Isn't it utterly hilarious when Mr Collins proposes and Mr Bennett tells Lizzie that her mother has said she will either never speak to her again if she doesn't marry Mr Collins, but Mr Bennett will never speak to her again if she does?'

Lily laughed, 'Yes, and then when Mr Collins tells their Aunt in Meryton that her hall was almost as nice as one of the smaller summer parlours at Rosings Park. And he meant it as a compliment!'

'The best bit is when Mr Bennet asks Mr Collins if he makes up all his compliments on the spot, or if they are a result of prior study, and Mr Collins says that he does like to pass the time making some up for different occasions.'

'Do you make up your compliments in advance, Potter?'

'No!'

'Perhaps you should, they never really work, do they?'

'Hey!'

Lily spent the rest of the lesson talking in-depth about the characters of her favourite novel with someone who knew as much about it as she did herself, and ended up a lot happier than she had been at the start of the lesson.

Lily had her tactics for stopping James being_too_ annoying, but unfortunately they only worked when they were having a conversation, and never else. Otherwise she would use them all the time, and the common room would be a quieter, happier place. They were mostly warnings of the 'Sure, I'll talk to you, but if you do something that you know will annoy me than I will go away. OK?' kind. She actually liked his company most of the time; he was witty and amusing, but then Sirius Black would be really immature, after seeing the pair of them talking, and would start a group of people on a 'Lily-and-Ja-ames, sitting-in-a-tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' chant.

Then she'd get snipey at James and stop talking to him (even though it usually wasn't his fault), and then she'd feel really guilty, but she'd be too proud to say sorry.

She could only tell Sarah and Janie some things, and one of them was she actually_liked_ James. The trouble was that she'd then see him in the middle of a prank, or when he was being immature or arrogant, and she'd think, _No, Irritating Prat alert, I don't like someone like this_, and she'd lose her sense of humour and fire up at him. It was stupid of her, really. She should stop it.

* * *

'Sirius! What _are_ you doing?' exclaimed James as he came into his dorm. 

'Oh, sorry, I should have asked. I need to go to the kitchensand get some food – I'm starving,' was the explanation. James thoughtof the meal they'd just eaten and snorted, but Sirius didn't appear to notice. 'So can I use your cloak?' Sirius looked up at him hopefully.

'Fine. But get out of my trunk.'

Sirius was too near the bottom of the trunk for his liking, because the bottom of the trunk was where he kept all his Lily stuff, which was a stupid box of stuff he kept in case she never spoke to him again after school ended.

'Honestly, Prongs, it's like you're trying to hide something. Was it these?' James inhaled sharply. He should have hidden it better!

Sirius held up a nearly empty bag of Honeydukes sweets, and took one. James could feel himself deflating with relief.

'Hey, Padfoot! Yes, it was. Pass me one, and get out of there. You borrowed my cloak yesterday,so it's probably still in that disgusting cesspit that you call_your_ trunk,' James said, acting irritated.

'Oh yeah, thanks!' said Sirius chirpily, ignoring the insult with more self-restraint than James knew he contained. Irritated at the lack of response, James bopped him on the head as he got up.

Well, at least Sirius hadn't seen any of his stuff. It was mostly just stupid things, notes she'd passed him or mementos of times she'd been really nice to him. One thing was a card she'd written him. Inside she had written, 'You're a prat. I hate you and wish you would leave me alone.' The picture on the front was nice, and it was one of the longest samples of her handwriting he had, so he kept it.

But one thing was _really_ dumb. It was a sheet of parchment, and although it had cost even more than his SilverArrow, he'd bought it becausethe words on it summed up to him exactly what went on between him and Lily. It was the original draft of Greensleeves, or Greeneyes, as he called it, only the first verse and chorus.

'Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have lovèd you so long,  
Delighting in your company.

Greeneyes was all my joy  
Greeneyes was my delight,  
Greeneyes was my heart of gold,  
And all for my lady Greeneyes. . .'

* * *

To get the full effect, you have to sing it, or imagine James singing it. Perhaps with a lute. I have to say, though, Greensleeves is a beautiful song, and I think it sort of suits Lily and James at this stage. This is the second version of the second chapter, which I think displays a rather nice symmetry. I hope you enjoyed it, because I really did like writing it. It seemed to work a lot better than before. 

And I would like to say a great big thankyou to my Beta, and account-sharer, Hepsa. Oh, and my Gamma, if there is such a term, Lamia. Hepsa is a great Beta, sees all the little things that don't make much sense, and changes my grammar, just like some sort of benevolent English teacher fairy, and Lamia just tells me it doesn't make sense, and why, and then I write it again, and Hepsa Betas it, and then it works! Yay!

And then I post it and you read it, and you review it. Please.

Larka :)


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer- If I owned it, would I write fanfiction? No. Exactly.

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

* * *

The rest of the week passed in much the same manner, and it wasn't until the next Fridaythat something interesting happened. Lily had got bored of writing out notes in History of Magic, a rarity in itself, and had charmed her quill to take down the notes instead. She, like her fellows, was passing notes. As she was sitting next to James, because she liked to sit at the front and he was placed at the front, she ended up passing notes to him. 

_James, I've never quite appreciated how BORING this class is. I generally stay awake writing notes._

**Hey, join the club. That's an ace charm, will you teach it me? **

_It's actually quite easy. Sirius is sleeping, Sarah and Suzie are playing noughts and crosses and Sarah would win if she, oh no, Suzie spotted, now it's a draw.Caroline's reading. A-ha! I told her to read that! She's obviously got to a funny bit. Oh no! She can't have a laughing fit in a classroom! What're Remus and Peter doing? _

**You ramble. You really ramble. Does it matter what they're doing? It's something stupid, no doubt...**

_That was mean-spirited and rude. And you're one to talk. _

**Hey!**

_How are you liking Sense and Sensibility? _

**So-so. I haven't really started it yet, I've been doing other things.**

_How messy?_

**That's notfair! I was going to charm the Slytherins' table, so that when they sit down at it, they get stuck there for the rest of the day.**

_But why is that so bad? They'd love it! They wouldn't have to go to lessons!_

**Yes, we thought of that. That's why we're planning it for a weekend.And we'll charm it so that their robes turn pink.**

_Ooh, that's mean. I should report you but I'm not a snitch! _

**I can tell. You're not gold with silver wings.**

_And you're absolutely brimming with wit. Oh please do it! It would be hilarious. I mean, I don't really agree with the whole You-and-Black-and-Lupin-and-Peter-against-the-entire-Slytherin-population thing, but they're really mean to me sometimes. I mean, does it matter that my parents weren't magical? I can't wait to see Snape's face; much as I disapprove of you constantly cursing him, I really hate him. _

**See previous point about rambling. But I look forward to seeing that too. I'll take a photo of him, and you develop it. Deal?**

_Deal._

There was a prefects meeting that day after the last lesson. Lily and James were first to arrive. These were usually a bit boring for Lily, as she had nothing to report, and she had no reason to think that being Head Girl would change matters particularly. She already knew her duties, and she thought that she would be irritated to no end with James being there, but, contrary to her morose predictions, the meeting passed without a hitch, and soon they were back in the Common room.

* * *

Lily had finished her homework by six o'clock, andso shewent up to the dormitory. She knew that there was very little excitement to be had there, but she wanted a little "quiet time". 

She took out her well-worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, partly to read it, and partly to look up a reference that James had made the previous week. She slipped easily into the characters of Elizabeth Bennett and her silly sisters, her pedantic parents, the dashing Mr Darcy, and the slightly creepy Mr Collins. They were rich, lively, and far more real than the 2-D people she came up with when she tried to write books. She cringed as she thought of her father laughing at her "pickled", and the character whose use was to die.

Beforelongher friends came up to the dorm, and though it was early, they weren't surprised to see Lily, already in her pyjamas (she was taking_no_ chances today), reading.

They laughed at her familiar reading matter; "What, don't you know it by heart yet?", but they knew as well as she did that anything that would calm down her fiery temper that supposedly came with her hair, like some sort of bizarre two-for-one offer, which was usually well stoked up by the end of the day, was a good thing.

Around nine o'clock Lily, Suzie, Caroline and Sarah all got into bed, but they didn't sleep. Instead they discussed the day's events.

'That was gross when Black made that field in the entrance hall,' put in Suzie.

'It could have been worse,' reasoned Sarah, 'it could have been a swamp.'

'Sarah, it had cowpats and everything,' said Lily. 'And I had to tell him off, and he couldn't see what was wrong. It was awful. In my personal opinion, he was trying to impress someone.'

'Yes, it was pretty impressive spell work,' said Caroline, in her most dreamy voice.

'You were impressed, Caroline?' Sarah said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

'He's very good-looking and funny. And good with a wand.' Sarah giggled. Caroline shot her a look, and continued,'Yes, I was impressed. And yes, I like him. Any further points to make, anyone?'

'He's Sirius Black,' said Lily.'I went out with him last year. It was a complete fiasco.'

'I'm Caroline Hawling. My life is a fiasco.'

Having no come-back to this, the conversation moved on to other things, such as why James hadn't done anything really dumb for ages.

Soon, however, Lily fell asleep, worn out. Sarah climbed out of bed,carefully put outLily's bedside lamp, and drew the hangings of the four-poster shut. Sadly, Lily's restful and much-needed sleep was not to last long.

* * *

'We are not having a party on the second week back, Sirius Black. No, no, and no again. Not happening.' 

'Relax, Prongs. How bad could it be?'

'Well, it could make a mess, deprive people of sleep, wake people up, generally be anti-social, oh, and there's no reason to have one anyway.'

Peter snorted, and Remus looked shocked. 'Since when did you become such a killjoy? That's my job. And I want to party.'

'Moony! You're supposed to be my backup!'

'I'm not backing you up. I'm backing up Sirius, and fetching food. Come on, Sirius, Peter.'

'Oh god. Food as well. It's messy!' yelled James at them as they disappeared through the portrait hole, but there was no point. They couldn't hear, and they didn't care.

So, a loud, food-filled partybegan inthe common room, with James running around like a headless chicken, trying to make people go to bed, stop the party, turn off the music, and make sure that the party didn't get too out-of-hand or messy.

And all the while, he was thinking, _Oh no, oh no. I said I was going to grow up, she says I'm immature – she's right! I'm Head Boy and I can't even stop my best friends from having a stupid party!_ He got a feeling that this was how Evans had felt at every impromptu party thrown over the last six years. No wonder she wouldn't go out with him!

A quickly conjured table lay along one end of the room, groaning under the weight of all the food on top of it. Sirius, Peterand Remus had had to do two journeys each. It had little sandwiches, sausages on sticks, leftover meat and puddings from that day's meals, including whatJames thought looked suspiciously like a whole roast deer. The stag part of him was revolted, which did nothing for his feelings of goodwill towards his fellow man or house elf. Since when did they cook deer anyway?

But there was another thing too. Jelly. Any kind of jelly you care to name, it was there. Jelly with sweets in? Yes! Raspberry, strawberry, blackberry, blackcurrant, orange, lemon, lime? Yes times seven! It was all there. This is the time for a little known fact. Sirius likes jelly.

He groaned again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ok, read the A/N for the past two chapters, i.e. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you liked it; this is an adaptation, before it was rubbish, and please review. If you don't want to review about the fic, then review about bottle tops. 

Larka :)


	4. Food Fight!

Disclaimer- If I need a disclaimer, then I don't own it, do I?

Any songs you recognise are not mine, any characters you recognise (apart from from earlier in this fic, obviously), and any lyrics you recognise are not mine. If you can recognise any plot, than you're cleverer than me.

Key: _This is either not story from this chapter or thinking_

This is normal text

'_This is someone speaking to him/herself' _

_This _followed by **this**, possibly followed by this is a note.

Chapter 4: Food Fight!

* * *

_Previously: _

_But there was another thing too. Jelly. Any kind of jelly you care to name, it was there. Jelly with sweets in? Yes. Raspberry, strawberry, Blackberry, blackcurrant, orange, Lemon, Lime? Yes times seven. It was all there. This is time for a little known fact. Sirius likes jelly._

_James groaned again. This was going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

It was a large amount of food, even for the large number of people there. James sighed. Only Marauders could actually eat that much after three large Hogwarts meals; the rest was bound to end up on the walls by the end of the evening.

Someone put on some music, and then cast spells on the walls so that only people in Gryffindor Tower could hear the noise. More students started coming into the Common Room and dancing. Suzie, Sarah, and Caroline came downstairs, in pyjamas. Someone else dimmed the lights, and a slow song started playing.

'I like this song,' murmured Suzie. 'Excuse me.'

She wandered over to Peter and asked him to dance. Sarah and Caroline could just about hear his acceptance over the general noise.

'They're a good couple, aren't they?'

'Mmm. They fit 'cos they're exactly the same. Sensitive, quiet, caring. She'd never hurt him, and he'd never hurt her. They're nothing astounding, but a good match. There should be more couples like them.'

'Caroline! That was profound.'

'I get profound at nights. It's because of my lack of sleep and lowered blood sugar level.'

'Oh.'

The two girls stood in companionable silence for a while, watching Suzie and Peter dancing.

'Black's looking good.'

'You're obsessed.'

'And you're not? You've been watching Lupin for the past minute and a half, and not Suzie at all.'

Caroline could see Sarah blush, even in the dark.

'He's a nice guy.'

'I know. But _I'm_ not watching him.'

Sarah didn't answer. Hexed Love, a fast and jazzy song, came on. Suzie and Peter were still dancing.

'Urgh. Caroline, don't look now, but I think Suzie and Peter are playing tonsil tennis.'

'I didn't even know you knew that expression.'

'You learn something new every day.'

'Hmm. Potter doesn't look too happy, does he?'

'No. Definitely _not_ a happy bunny.' Caroline shot Sarah a look, but she appeared to be serious. 'According to Remus, he's been trying to be sensible and mature, to win Lily over.'

'Oh. That explains why he's trying to stop the party. She doesn't like them.'

'Yes, I know. That's why I said it.'

'I'm going to go and talk to Black.'

'Why?'

'Because then you can talk to Lupin, like you so obviously want to.'

'What'll I say?'

'Talk about the weather.'

'Only grannies talk about the weather. Or people who think that the person they are talking to is boring.'

'Then something else. You've known him for six years. Get a grip, girl.'

'I have a grip!'

'Get a better one then.'

Ignoring her protests, Carolinefrogmarched Sarah off to go and talk to Remus.AsSarah stood in front of him, having been dismissed from Caroline's care with a cheeky smile, she found she knew what to say without even thinking.

'What's up with Potter?'

'Oh, him. He's grumpy because he didn't want a party and he thinks Lily's going to hate him for not stopping it.'

'Oh. That'd do it, I suppose.'

'Honestly, James Potter, grown up. It's actually quite scary.'

'Yeah. Like Caroline grown up.'

'Or Padfoot. Sirius,' he said, noticing the confused look on her face.

'Oh yeah, you all have nicknames for each other. So you're…'

'Moony.'

'Moony, right. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Shrewtail or something'

'Wormtail,' he corrected, laughing.

'Wormtail. I knew shrewtail sounded a bit weird. And James is what?'

'Prongs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.'

They continued to chat, while a couple of metres away, their friends were flirting outrageously.

* * *

'Hello, Black. As I was just saying to Sarah, you're looking nice.' 

'Why thank you, Hawling. Those pyjamas suit you.'

'Thank you. I usually sleep in my underwear, but decided that that would not be prudent tonight.'

'I'm sure your underwear suits you very well too.'

'It does. But we don't want to corrupt the ickle firsties, now, do we?'

'We'll have to talk quieter then.'

'Yes. Unfortunately, talking quieter in such a noisy room has the disadvantage that we'd have to get closer, Black.'

'Don't you want to get closer, Hawling?'

'It has crossed my mind on occasion, though I would say that this is probably not the time.'

The song changed at that moment, and Sirius murmured, 'You go to my head… and you linger like a haunting refrain and I find you spinning round in my brain like the bubbles in a glass of champagne.'

'I'm sorry?'

'This song. Do you dance?'

'Sometimes. Why?'

'Would you dance?'

'If the occasion required it.'

'Will you dance with me?'

She seemed to contemplate the offer before answering.

'That sounds like a perfectly good occasion.'

* * *

'Oh look. Caroline and Black are dancing now too,' commented Sarah. 

'Couples, couples everywhere, and not a, a…'

'Not a one for Potter?'

'Works, but doesn't really fit the poem. I was thinking more along the lines of "Not a one for me".' Remus looked down at Sarah, who looked away, blushing.

'Good point. D'you know this song?'

He accepted the abrupt change of subject.

'Yes. My mother is very fond of Muggle music. You're muggle-born, of course, so I expect you know it.'

'Yes. It's good just to listen to, I think.'

'Hawling and Padfoot obviously find you can dance to it.'

'Mmm. But we're talking about the girl who can find an innuendo in toothbrush, and the boy who has a voice that can make "Pass the toast, please" sexual harassment.'

'I hadn't looked at it that way. Good point.'

The song then changed, although neither Suzie and Peter or Sirius and Caroline seemed to have noticed; they were still dancing to the same beat as the previous song.

'Now _this_ song, I can dance to.'

'It's got a good rhythm, you're right. The Way You Look Tonight.'

'What, in my pyjamas?'

'I was naming the song for dramatic effect.'

'It wasn't very dramatic.'

'Suit yourself. Dance with me?'

'Erm…'

'If you don't want to, I mean, that's fine. Stupid to ask. Being an idiot.'

'No. No, I want to.'

'Oh.'

* * *

'Great. Three couples, a lot of slushy music, over-excited students and a lot of food. And Lily hasn't even come down to tell me off yet.' 

'_First sign of madness, Prongsie. Talking to yourself.'_

'I know it is. Is the second sign of madness having yourself talk back?'

'_Possibly. Probably. I don't know. Anyway. I am.'_

He noticed a group of people clustered round the food table, and knew his fears were about to be realised. 'No, little people. No! Don't even think about what I know you're thinking about.'

But it was no use. Just because he was suddenly sensible, didn't mean that the rest of the Gryffindor population was. He had hoped it wouldn't happen, but in truth, the party had been going this way for a long time. And the cry was up.

'FOOD FIGHT!'

* * *

Upstairs, in the 7th year Girls' Dorm, Lily Evans rolled over. The snatches of song that had been drifting up were affecting her dreams, and, although she didn't know it, she was halfway to waking up. Then she heard the muffled yell _'FOOD FIGHT!'_, and she was awake. 

'Huh? Wasgonon?'

She could hear the yells louder now.

'_Food fight!' _

'_Yeah!' _

'_Rock on!' _

'Oh god.' She slipped out of bed, pinned her Head Girl badge onto her pyjamas, and went down the girls' staircase. She stopped at the bottom, before stepping into the common room.

Her eyes swept the chaos, seeing her friends, happily engaged in kissing (Peter and Suzie), watching and laughing (Remus and Sarah), or throwing food around in a destructive manner (Sirius and Caroline). Her eyes came to rest, however, on James. He was trying to stop the fight, and looked very miserable.

_He didn't want this party. He didn't want this mess, s_he thought. _He's grown up. _

She took a deep breath to yell at the crowd; they always listened to her, even if they didn't listen to James, but she hadn't been paying attention to the food. Just as she was about to speak, a large glob of raspberry jelly hit her in the face.

Within two seconds the crowd was looking at her, fearful and silent, forgotten food dripping from them and from the walls. They watched, scared,as she licked and wiped the jelly off her face, as her eyes, softer now, crinkled up, and were astounded when she started to laugh, so out of breath that she had to lean on the wall for support, completely hysterical.

As soon as she had her breath back she said, hiccoughing slightly, 'Jelly is Good.'

* * *

Ok, you don't have to review, but you know it would make me happy. Yes. This is, in fact, true. Whether you want to make me happy or not is another matter. If you do, but there is nothing in this that makes for an interesting review, then tell me your opinions on sellotape holders. 

Larka :)


	5. Hangover

Disclaimer- I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't own it!

Chapter 5: Hangover. . .

* * *

Previously: _Within two seconds the crowd was looking at Lily, fearful and silent, forgotten food dripping from them and from the walls. They watched as she licked and wiped the jelly off her face, watched, scared, as her eyes, softer now, crinkled up, and were astounded when she started to laugh, so out of breath that she had to lean on the wall for support, completely hysterical. _

_As soon as she had her breath back she said, hiccoughing slightly, 'Jelly is Good.'_

_

* * *

_

Lily woke up the next morning with her head aching and her hair rumpled. There was a smell of stale alcohol on the air. Ugh. Stale alcohol smelt uncannily like stale underpants. She groaned. Thank goodness it wasn't a school day! The image crossed her mind of her turning up half an hour late for Transfiguration with the blotchy skin, bags under her eyes and god-awful hair she was currently experiencing, Professor McGonagall's eyebrow raised in disapproval. She shuddered at the very thought. However, this was thankfully _not _the case. She had plenty of time to wash her hair, have a long, relaxing bath and find some headache potion.

As Lily moved to prop herself up on her elbows, she felt a sharp stab of agony across her forehead. She groaned again. 'Headache' didn't even cover it. It was right between the eyes, and hurt like hell. She must have been absolutely smashed last night. At first, she hardly remembered anything, but when she delved back into the recesses of her brain, she found that it all came tumbling out, unnervingly clearly.

She started to untangle her memories, and lay back down again. She turned to her bedside table for her hairbrush, so she could brush her hair while thinking. But it wasn't there. Instead there was a bottle of… aftershave? Hang on! This wasn't her bed! She looked around and realised she was in the _boys' dorm_!

_No wonder it smells of alcohol and underpants_, she thought, surveying the mess on the floor. It was a pigsty – no, that was an insult to pigs. At least they didn't sleep in their own filth; they made a toilet corner in their sties for all the muck. She sighed. _If only the same could be said of seventeen year old boys._

She quickly got out of the bed and hugged herself. Whose bed had she slept in? _Please Remus Lupin, _please_ Remus Lupin!_ He struck her as the most hygienic of the group, and the one least likely to tease her.

She tiptoed the end of the bed. There, "J. Potter" was engraved on a small brass plaque. Shocked, she looked back to the bed; checking no-one was in it. No, no-one, thank the Lord. She then looked around, and there on the floor was James Potter, fast asleep, thumb in mouth.

She gazed down at his sleeping form and felt her heart melt. She actually felt it, cheesy as it sounded. He was so sweet sometimes that it was hard for her to remember what a complete idiot he could be when he_ wasn't_ on his best behaviour, when he wasn't actively trying to impress her. He became so insufferable, so full of his own importance.

Lupin had told her she brought out the best in James, and she didn't doubt it. He could be so romantic, and the way he kept going in his mission to win her heart in the face of adversity, hostility and angry shouting spoke of a determination and grit that would be admirable in other circumstances. Definitely qualities she would look for in a boyfriend. The other side of his nature, though, was...

She sighed. Perhaps the responsibility of being Head Boy would sort his head out a bit. She wanted... what _did_ she want? Well, she wanted to get to know the James Potter behind the prank-playing, Quidditch-winning, girl-charming farce that was his life whenever she wasn't around. He tried to convince her that he loved her, but all the while he behaved like a person with the emotional depth of a mint. And not even a peppermint, but vile spearmint.

She sighed again. She found she did that a lot around Potter. It _was_ incredibly sweet of him to let her sleep on his bed. Suddenly a horrible thought struck her, and she quickly looked around the room. No-one else was there, which was a relief. She didn't know if she could have stood the days, weeks, perhaps even months of teasing she would have had to endure if she'd been spotted in James Potter's bed by any of his friends, well, except perhaps for Peter, let alone if her _own_ friends knew about this particularly compromising situation.

She knelt down to wake James up, as common manners dictated that it was proper to thank him for letting her sleep in his bed, and she would rather tell him now than leave a note or speak to him in public. A note could be interpreted in any number of ways, and she didn't want there to be any ambiguity on this particular subject. As for speaking to him in public, the Hogwarts grapevine would have him proposing and her pregnant before she could count to four.

As James woke up a lazy grin spread across his face. Lily found herself tensing, ready for any vile remark he might make. But none came.

Stiffly, she said, 'Thank you. For letting me. Sleep. In your bed. James. I mean, Potter.'

'That's quite alright,' he answered smoothly, and with the grin still on his face he almost set Lily's hackles rising before she detected a hint of nervousness on the edge of his voice, 'But don't you want to know how you came to be there?'

He smiled, the grin having faded. Lily nodded, blushed, and then laughed at herself.

'Well, yes, but I'm not sure my nerves could stand to hear all the gory details right now. Spare me a little?'

'Take a pew, my bed is at your service,' replied James, raising his eyebrows playfully. Normally, that would have been enough to set Lily's temper off, but she didn't think she could get angry at him right now, not after waking up in his bed like that.

'James!' Lily gasped, 'I said spare me gory details! You have no idea just how embarrassed I am right now.'

'Fair damsel, do not feel shame at using your knight's services,' replied James, doing a small role-play of a knight in shining armour.

Lily rolled her eyes, and said, "If you insist." James smiled at her, and Lily shook her head. 'If you insist,' she said again, 'I'll, er, "take a pew".' She sat on the bed and crossed her legs, bouncing slightly on the bed. 'But as it is a grand size; I request my noble knight do the same.'

She smiled at him coyly, batting her eyelashes rapidly as a princess would do to her knight after he had rescued her from a fierce dragon, and he bowed to her, looking up proudly and striking a heroic pose, as the knight would. They held the eye-contact for about seven seconds, the longest seven seconds of Lily's life, and then they both started choking with laughter.Sirius Black came into his dorm later that morning, and was met with such an unlikely sight he had to rub his eyes and look again. It was Lily and James, sitting companionably on James' bed, talking, gesticulating and laughing.

Later on, Lily felt pleased, because she had actually had a good time with James. She knew that she had a soft spot for him, despite his occasional pig-headedness, but he didn't. She wasn't ready to cross that bridge yet, and she was pleased to just sit and talk with him.

When she had finally washed her hair, and had her long bath, she went into her dorm to talk to her friends. She was clean; hearing about other peoples' mad escapades would take her mind off her memories of the previous nights' events. They were as clear as crystal now, and she really didn't want to have to think about them, especially as her headache had come back.

* * *

Please review, even if you haven't on the other chapters and aren't going to again. Just…I dunno, tell me something you liked about this chapter, this fic, or jelly. 

Larka :)


	6. Memories Ugh

Disclaimer- To be sung to the tune of 'Under the Sea' from The Little Mermaid I don't own it, me. I don't own it, me. If I owned this then I would be rich, I don't own it, me…

Chapter 6: Memories. Ugh.

* * *

Previously: _When Lily had finally washed her hair, and had her long bath, she went into her dorm to talk to her friends. She was clean; hearing about other peoples' mad escapades would take her mind off her memories of the previous nights' events. They were as clear as crystal now, and she really didn't want to have to think about them, especially as her headache had come back.

* * *

_

The rest of the morning was spent gossiping, as there was plenty to gossip about. Gryffindors weren't shy about having a good time, particularly if it involved large amounts of alcohol. As always at these parties, there were plenty of embarrassing stories to be enjoyed the morning after, and many were of a romantic nature. Nothing like a bit of Dutch courage to help you tell a girl you like her.

Suzie was going out with Peter – not that that was news, but it _was_ incredibly sweet. Sarah was crushing on Remus Lupin and Caroline was lusting after Sirius Black. Of course this wasn't news, either, at least to Lily, for she'd seen it coming since second year. Both Sarah and Caroline had used the loud music, alcohol and dancing as cover for some discreet flirting, all of which had to be relayed to rest of the group. However, these thrilling topics exhausted quickly, and Sarah giggled out, 'So James is free for you, Lils.'

'It's so sweet how you're together at last!' said Suzie.

'Don't think we didn't see you two go upstairs last night!' interjected Caroline, grinning mischievously. Lily was left groaning, her memories seeping through all her thoughts like water through a flannel.

Lily had gone downstairs. She had been angry. She really had been. They had _dared_ to wake her up with a _party_? On a _school night_? Fine, well, not a school night, but a Friday! People had homework! And needed sleep! Why? For what crazy, stupid reason were they having a party?

Then a glob of jelly had hit her in the face.

She had been so shocked she had forgotten to be angry. She had seen the funny side of the whole thing when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her fearfully, as though she were about to explode. The entire common room had frozen like deer in the headlights of a freight train.

She had tried to tell James off and had ended up dancing with him. Dancing! With James! She hadn't sent people to bed; she had joined in the party! How was she ever going to be able to tell anyone off ever again?

Some sensible-minded person, more sensible minded than she had been, had cleaned up all the food, and had set up the music.

_Was it the same person?_ Lily mused. _Who cares? I'd better find out who it was and thank them. Lord, that's going to be embarrassing. _What had happened next? It was getting harder to remember. She'd been…dancing, yes, and then... and then... Remus and Sirius had brought up some Butterbeer, and something stronger, too. Firewhiskey? She wouldn't be surprised. Firewhiskey! With first years present! Sirius Black was going to wish she'd never been born once she caught up with him. No, that wasn't right. She was just as wrong as him. She'd drunk the stuff, after all.

And she had ended up hopelessly legless. At least she had had the clarity of mind to be embarrassed, and had asked James if she could sleep on his bed, seeing as he couldn't go up the girls' staircase, and she probably shouldn't brave them either in her condition... What he must have thought of her! But she had been slurring her words, so he must have known she was in no fit state to put herself to bed.

James had supported her upstairs, and she had given him a drunken kiss goodnight, of all the stupid things to do, and had fallen asleep straight away. All the while she had been flirting and basically making an idiot of herself. Oh sweet Merlin!

That was it. No more firewhiskey for Lily. Not a drop. Ever.

* * *

'James has been a very naughty boy,' burst out Sirius to the dorm room at large when Peter brought up the topic of last night's party. 

'_James_? What about you and Hawling?' said Peter incredulously.

'Ah, Caroline, love of my life, joy of my heart, moon of my desire.'

'Moon?'

'Peter. How can you turn my professions of true love into something base and profane?'

Peter ignored this. 'So what's he done now?'

'This morning, I woke up in the common room, and came up here and there's James Potter entertaining a lady friend. It seems she never made it back to her own bed last night. And know who it was? It was-'

'Say one more word and I'll rip off your arms,' James interrupted. Sirius ignored him.

'Lily Evans!' Sirius crowed triumphantly at exposing the secret. Peter and Remus turned their heads to look at James, dumbfounded.

'James, you dirty dog!' cried Remus, as soon as he had recovered the power of speech.

'But he wouldn't have told us, you heard him,' Peter interjected, 'Would have kept it to himself! Do you call that friendship, 'cos I don't!'

'For your information, it was perfectly innocent. She got a bit drunk at the party, and I put her to bed.'

'Well,' said Sirius, 'I've never heard it put that way before.'

'You know what I mean. I couldn't very well carry her up the girls' staircase, could I? Not with you three _entertaining _her mates. So, I put her in my bed, and I slept on the floor. She did give me a pretty hot good night kiss, though. But even if we had… you know, I wouldn't have told you lot.'

'Ah well. Suppose it was too good to be true,' said Sirius. 'She's way out of your league, James. And she kissed you? She's always said she wasn't interested.'

'You forget, she was drunk, and you know how a drunk thinks,' said Remus.

'Oh ha ha, how frightfully amusing.'

'Perhaps she meant to kiss you. Perhaps she secretly wanted to.'

'What?' exclaimed James. 'Do you think she might actually like me?'

Remus decided to take pity on James when he saw the longing, hopeful look on his face. 'Come on James, she's liked you for ages.'

'Yeah!' said Sirius excitedly. 'She was flirting with you like there was no tomorrow!'

'I rest my case.' Remus went back to the book he had been reading.

'This calls for a plan. A plot. A cunning trap,' declared Sirius, who was slightly over-excited. 'We have to recruit her mates.'

James, slightly confused and overwhelmed, simply nodded.

* * *

Lily had gone to the hospital wing to find a headache cure, so Sarah, Caroline and Suzie were sitting in the common room discussing her less-than-discreet behaviour the night before. 

'Wow!' exclaimed Suzie as she looked over to where the Marauders were sitting, 'What was going on between Lily and Potter last night? I thought she hated the parties... and Potter!'

'True, true,' said Caroline, 'But I think she forgot to be angry when she got hit by the jelly. She was definitely flirting, looking suspiciously like she was drunk,and he was flirting back, if in a slightly overwhelmed way. Poor bloke, been trying and failing to go out with her for years, and then she springs this on him.'

'So, guys, are we going to try and help what they've got going on together, or not? I kind've think that they need it,' saidSarah.

'Well, duh!' said Suzie at exactly the same time as Caroline said 'Well, nah!'

'Oh. OK. Well, before you start waxing lyrical and saying "They're meant to be" and all that rubbish, we need to meet the Marauders. This needs some careful handling, so we'd be better of coming at it from both sides. They're over there.'

Sarah stood, dragging Suzie and Caroline over to where the Marauders sat.

* * *

Well, if you've got this far, there's no need for me to ask you to read it, because, well, you already have done. But please review. I would like to hope that the little box on the right-hand side with a right arrow on it is tempting, but whether that is in fact the case or not, please review. Today's topic is mugs with captions. Do you like them, hate them, find them amusing, or, possibly, design them? Tell me your thoughts. (Something about the chapter would be nice too, though.) 

Larka :)


	7. Plans, revelations and a troubled mind

Disclaimer- sing this to any tune you have in mind It is not mine, no, no, it is not mine, no, no, it is not mine, it is not mine, it is not mine, la la la…

Chapter 7: Plans, Revelations and a Troubled Mind

* * *

Previously: _'Oh. OK. Well, before you start waxing lyrical and saying "They're meant to be" and all that rubbish, we need to meet the Marauders. This needs some careful handling, so we'd be better of coming at it from both sides. They're over there.' _

_Sarah stood, dragging Suzie and Caroline over to where the Marauders sat.

* * *

_

'Potter!'

James looked up and saw Sarah, Caroline and Suzie looming over him.

'Yes?'

It was Sarah who had spoken first, but Caroline replied.

'We wanted to thank you for _taking care _of Lily last night.' She was smirking. James found himself blushing at what she was implying. It was one thing coming from his mates, but from a girl, it was embarrassing.

'Caroline!' scolded Sarah, jabbing her in the ribs. 'If you can't behave yourself, you'll have to go and sit on the naughty stair.'

James snorted at that. Sarah and Caroline were acting just like Moony and Padfoot. He saw Suzie rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

'Actually,' she said, 'that was pretty decent of you, taking care of her for us. That's why we're here to talk to you, really. We've decided that, based on your honourable, gentlemanly behaviour, when you could so easily have taken advantage of the situation, that you have proven yourself worthy.'

'Worthy? Worthy of what?'

'Lily, of course,' answered Suzie, 'We want to help you two get together.'

'Well, that is a pleasant coincidence,' said Remus, who had been observing the conversation with interest. 'We were just saying we should try to enlist your help to get Lily and James together.'

'Brilliant. See, Sarah, you and Lupin are thinking on the same wavelength,' grinned Caroline, making Sarah blush furiously for some reason.

'Actually, it was Sirius' idea,' said Remus.

Caroline smiled. 'More than just a pretty face, then, Black.'

Sirius smirked back. 'Much more, I assure you, Hawling.'

'Anyway,' interrupted James, 'We were talking about me and Evans.'

'Evans?' said Peter with his eyebrows raised. 'She spent last night in your bed and you're still calling her "Evans"?'

'She hasn't told me I could use her given name,' James said, with his nose in the air, 'It would be improper to without permission.'

'Whoa, Potter, don't let your new status as chivalrous gent go to your head, or anything,' said Caroline with a knowing air.'Lily doesn't like it when you're big-headed. She says it makes you act like a prat. Not attractive.'

Remusstood up, saying, 'We should take this somewhere more private. Our dorm?'

After noises of general agreement from the girls, they adjourned to the boys' dorm, sitting on Remus and Peter's beds, which were next to each other, so they could converse in comfort. Once they had done this, there was something more business-like about the whole thing.

No-one was talking, until James, seemingly unable to take it any longer, spoke, stuttered slightly, 'Do you know if, well, you know, um, Lily, she, um well, she umm, you know, likes me?'

'I told you before, James, she has liked you for a long time,' said Remus in a slightly annoyed voice.

Sarah added her two-pennyworth as soon as she could understand what James was saying, taking the lead because she knew she would be best at this. Suzie was too shy, and Caroline would just flirt with Black and make inappropriate comments.

'Yeah, Remus isright. She has done for a while now. But she tries to hide it. She doesn't want you to start being all cocky.'

Remus, looking very pleased with himself, smiled and said, 'Well James, that clears that up for you, then?'

James nodded, looking immensely relieved that Remus now seemed to be doing all the talking. He hadn't been shy about discussing Lily with his friends, but he really didn't want to say the wrong thing to her mates and risk them deciding he wasn't worthy after all.

Sirius, who had been unusually quiet for the entire duration of the conversation, said, 'Um, Remus?'

'Yes?'

'Can I say something?'

'You're not in class, Sirius.'

'Oh. OK. I had an Idea.' Remus could _hear_ the capital. _It must be a pretty good idea_, he thought.

'In stories, the girl always falls for the guy if he saves her from a monster, or a dragon, mm? So I thought if James saved Lily from something, she'd be really pleased. Especially if it cost him something to do it, like getting hurt.'

James paled slightly. Monster? Hurt? Just how hurt was Sirius thinking about?

'So what if a huge, black, grim-like dog attacks Lily while James is talking to her about, oh, you know, Quidditch-'

'Novels,' interjected James.

'Not important. And then James turns into a stag and fights off the black dog, away from Lily, and then when they are both away, the dog mauls the stag's front leg.'

_Mauls?_ thought James. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. But if it would help him get Lily, he would do anything, no matter how painful.

'And then the dog runs away. The stag, you, changes back, goes back to Lily and asks her if she's ok. She'll say yes, probably, but I might scratch her up a bit to make it more realistic, and then she'll like you even more because you rescued her with no thought to personal safety and she might even say so.'

James stared at Sirius. _Sirius Black_ had said that. Sirius who only liked food, pranks, and, erm, food. Sirius who _always _brought up the time in first year when . . . moving on. That wasn't important. What was important, or more like unbelievable, was that… well, _Sirius_ had said that!

Out loud he said, 'By Merlin, Sirius, I didn't know you had it in you! That was downright clever. If you were in class you would have got probably your first ever 'O'.'

'Hey! I got one in transfiguration, in third year!'

Caroline suddenly broke in on the conversation. Something had clicked. 'You did! Black got an 'O' when we did animagi! McGonagall was practically _purring _she was so pleased. She gave _me_ an 'A', but _I'm _not one of her favourites. But how do you know a whopping great black dog's going to attack Lily? What do you mean 'change back'? You're animagi, aren't you! All of you!'

Suzie gasped, 'Hey! Really? How cool!'

Sarah snorted and said, 'Well done keeping that secret, Black, it was obvious two sentences into your plan.'

But Remus said, in a small, quiet voice, 'Nearly right, Hawling. We're not all animagi. James is a stag, Sirius is a dog, Peter's a rat, but I'm . . . I'm a werewolf.'

'Remus!'

'You're joking!'

'Oh! Poor, poor you!' Sarah hugged Remus, completely unexpectedly. Then, still hugging him, she started crying into his robes. 'W-who knows?' she choked out between sobs.

Remus, completely taken aback, put his arm gingerly around Sarah's shoulders and said, 'James, Sirius, and Peter, obviously, Professor Dumbledore, the other professors and Severus Snape. In Slytherin.'

Sarah, still crying, but now even more shocked, wailed, 'But he'll te-e-ell!'

'Of course not. He was sworn to secrecy. And he'd only tell a professor and they all know already.'

'But if any-anyone else knew they-they'd take you away!'

'What?'

'My s-sister was one! She was very little, about two,really small, and she got bitten! And, and, and they took her away. She was consid… consid… considered dangerous! And then they had to … pu … pu … put her down.' A fresh wave of wails broke out.

Suzie and Caroline were shocked. They never knew Sarah had had a sister.

James and Sirius were appalled. They_ put her sister down_, like some kind of diseased animal! That was far too cruel. If anyone did anything like that to Remus . . . It made their blood boil. Sarah just kept on crying, with Remus, looking slightly nonplussed, stroked her hair soothingly, and kept saying softly, 'It's alright, it's alright.'

Though it was far from alright. They all knew why Sarah's sister had been put down. Werewolves were common followers of Voldemort. Even if it was just a little girl, no-one wanted them around. But Remus was safe, of course, right? Suzie, Caroline, Sirius and James left quietly, leaving Remus to deal with Sarah.

* * *

Slightly depressing end to the chapter, that. Anyway, please review. It doesn't have to be about the chapter, as I've said before, but let's hear your opinions on screwdrivers.

Larka :)


	8. Lights, Camera, Action!

Disclaimer- If it was mine, I'd be blonde. I'm not.

Chapter 8: Lights, Camera, Action!

* * *

Previously: _Though it was far from alright. They all knew why Sarah's sister had been put down. Werewolves were common followers of Voldemort. Even if it was just a little girl, no-one wanted them around. But Remus was safe, of course, right? Suzie, Caroline, Sirius and James left quietly, leaving Remus to deal with Sarah._

* * *

Nothing very much happened over the next week, and the weekend came and went with nothing more interesting than Sirius', James' and Caroline's last-minute rush to finish their homework, pleading with their friends to check it over, just having it done in the nick of time, and the moon was waxing, which was a slight worry for Remus. He had grown a lot closer to Sarah after the incident on the Saturday morning, and they were hardly ever seen apart. Caroline and Sirius loudly and often deplored the fact that two of their best friends had gone 'all lovey-dovey', which Sarah and Remus would deny profusely, although their beetroot faces seemed to imply the contrary. These conversations amused James, who had noticed that Sirius and Caroline seemed to be joined at the hip, too. 

On Thursday evening, Sirius signalled something to James, and left his conversation with Caroline, after a whisper in her ear. She looked annoyed, amused, and finally resigned, and joined Suzie and Sarah (Remus had been feeling ill, and had gone to the hospital wing) in a game of Exploding Snap. Peter had been flicking ink pellets in the fire, but when he accidentally hit a first-year he joined the girls in their game.

Meanwhile, James had received the signal roughly translated as _'time for Plan', _decided to put off his homework till later, and went over to see Lily diligently putting the finishing touches to her last essay. As Lily finished her homework, she noticed that James was leaning over her shoulder reading it.

'Hello, Ja– er, Potter.'

'Hello, my Lily Flower. That was a good point you made, three lines in.'

'Hey!'

'I've done that one. Now, if it had been Potions or History of Magic, you would be right to be indignant.'

Lily rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, 'Ho ho. What do you want?'

'Who says I want anything?'

Lily looked up at him. He had an innocent look on his face, and Lily suddenly realised how brown his eyes were.

_Brown and … don't think it, girl, don't think it, don't think it…_

'Lily?'

'Sorry, I'm sorry. What is it?'

'Would you like to come on a walk with me around the grounds?'

Lily was surprised. The grounds were lovely after dark, but it was after curfew. She wanted to say no but James' hopeful face and her obviously confused brain tempted her to break the rules.

'Well, yes I would, but can we? I mean…'

'I _am_ a Marauder. Of course we can. If you go outside the portrait and close your eyes for a minute, we'll go, all right?' Lily gave him a sceptical look, so James added, "Live a little! It's only a walk…"

Lily considered for a moment, and eventually said, 'All right.'

She climbed out of the portrait hole, and James went to get his cloak. As he went past the girls and Peter (who had lost his eyebrows after a particularly bad hand, and was attempting to charm them back, to general amusement), he said quickly and quietly, 'Action.'

Lily and James crept downstairs and outside under the invisibility cloak, where they threw it off.

'I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak!'

'There's a lot of things you don't know about me, for instance, you don't know that I know your favourite song is Misty, closely followed by Eternal Flame and All You Need is Love.'

'No, I didn't! How do you know that?'

'You sing in the bath.'

'And you listen?'

'Well, yes. Naturally.'

'That's slightly creepy. Are you stalking me?'

'No! That's disgusting! I'm not stalking you!'

He paused.

'Maybe. Probably. A bit.'

'I didn't know that either!'

James laughed.

By this time they were near the lake, and Lily had picked up some stones and started skimming them.

'Three skips! Beat that!'

'I don't know how!'

'I'll teach you then. EVERYONE should know how to skim pebbles. The girls say it's a boy thing. Well, Suzie said it was a boy thing first - I'd tried to teach her before. Sarah and Caroline tried to learn, but then Caroline got bored, and Sarah got frustrated. So they agreed with Suzie.'

'They're wrong. It's a Lily thing.'

'Why?'

'I have never seen anyone skim pebbles as well as you.'

'Thank you!'

Lily took James' hand, put the pebble in it, and guided it, showing him how to throw, and explaining the movement as she went. After seven tries, he got it.

'I can do it! I can do it!'

Lily burst out laughing. 'You sound like Petunia sounded when she first worked out how to do her nails properly!'

'I sound like your giddy muggle sister?'

'Well, yes!'

'Oh no!'

'Big deal! You could be her sometimes, what with the shrieking, the giggling, the horse-like face...'

'Charmed, I'm sure.'

Both of them were by this time sitting on the ground laughing. Lily, having never known or dreamt that she could have this much fun, just by breaking the rules, was finding it hard to breathe, she was laughing so hard. James was having great fun too, and had completely forgotten The Plan.

Just then, they both heard a growl. Their laughs died away, and the happiness dissipated from Lily's head. She suddenly realised that no-one knew where they were, and that they were out in the grounds, after curfew. _There's a reason for rules_, she thought, uncomfortably aware that she was in the exact situation curfew was meant to prevent, and that both this thought and feeling were about half an hour too late.

'James, what's that?' Lily crept closer to James, whispering in fright as a huge doglike animal came through the bushes surrounding them.

'I... I don't know.' He _was_ being partly truthful. He had remembered The Plan by now, but this was not Sirius' animagus form. This was not a dog, but…

It was a huge wolf. It was Remus, as a wolf.

James transformed. He would try to subdue Remus, but this was not a joke; not planned. As he fought him, he soon realised that he, James, was losing pitifully. _What a time to lose a fight,_ he thought despondently.

Remus was agitated, as none of them had come with him this time. Then, as Remus tore at his leg, James fell, and to his dismay he saw Remus charging at Lily. James tried to stop him, but his leg couldn't stand his weight. Remus was closing in on Lily, drawing nearer and nearer, and she was backing away, looking absolutely petrified...

* * *

Ooh! A cliffie! It's just a shame that you can simply go to the next chapter and see what happens. Ho-hum. Please review, about, about…plasticine. Yes. Plasticine. Something in the chapter would be good, too. 

Larka :)


	9. James' Surprise and Lily's Anger

Disclaimer- I don't own it any more than I own the tissue industry. Which I don't own.

Chapter 9: James' Surprise, and Lily's Anger

* * *

Previously: _James transformed. He would try to subdue Remus, but this was not a joke; not planned. As he fought him, he soon realised that he, James, was losing pitifully. _What a time to lose a fight_, he thought despondently._

_Remus was agitated, as none of them had come with him this time. Then, as Remus tore at his leg, James fell, and to his dismay he saw Remus charging at Lily. James tried to stop him, but his leg couldn't stand his weight. Remus was closing in on Lily, drawing nearer and nearer, and she was backing away, looking absolutely petrified..._

_

* * *

_

As Lily walked backwards, she suddenly had an idea. If she was going to be able to get this wolf to stop attacking her, she was going to have to stop him herself, as James couldn't.

She took a deep breath, and drew her wand. She was so glad she'd brought it with her rather than leaving it in her schoolbag, but she could think about that later. Something else was important right now. She only knew one spell that would drive away evil creatures, and… a wolf was evil, right? Lily faltered, and stepped back again. This was no wolf. The retractable claws, the shape of the snout, the tufted tail… that was a werewolf, pure and simple. She really needed that spell now.

'_Expecto__ Patronum!_' she yelled, not thinking. A silvery mist escaped the end of her wand. The werewolf ignored it. She had to think of something happy. She knew that the Patronus charm was meant for Dementors, but what else could she do? What spell deterred a werewolf? She thought hard of when she had received her Hogwarts letter, and cast the charm again. More silver mist. She was on the edge of the lake now, and she stumbled as the pebbles underneath her feet shifted with her steps. Suddenly, she thought of what she and James had just done.

Sitting by the lake, skimming pebbles. Desperately, she tried one more time.

'_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_' She yelled, and out of the end of her wand sprung her family dog. It was a mongrel, with a lot of Red Setter in there somewhere, but you couldn't see that in the darkness, with a dog made of silver mist. It looked like any other large dog. It rushed towards the werewolf, wagging its tail, probably barking, and to Lily's surprise, the werewolf paused. It sniffed at the dog, and then rolled over onto its side. The dog ran off towards what seemed to be the Whomping Willow, and, after a short pause, the werewolf followed it. When the sound of running paws died away, Lily collapsed.

She sat down hard on the pebbles beneath her, shaking uncontrollably. She started to cry, letting out the nervous tension that had built up in her when she was fighting the werewolf, and tried to put her wand back into her pocket. From what seemed like far away, she heard James' voice.

'Lily, no! Don't cry! Please don't cry!'

Hearing this, she stopped. She had completely forgotten that he was there, probably needing immediate medical attention, and goodness knows what else. She tried to pull herself together, and crawled over to James, who had turned back into a human. He was very pale, and his left leg was bleeding. She reached his side, stared at his leg, and started crying again. He put his arms around her and held her close, until she stopped crying. He wiped away her last tears, and then held her head back to look at her. Her face was blotchy from crying, and her eyes were swollen. Her lip was trembling and she looked a complete mess. It seemed not only her eyes had lost control, but her nose, as she swiftly reached into her pocket for a handkerchief, and blew hard, blushing furiously.

'Lily, are you alright?'

Lily shook her head impatiently 'Yes, I'm fine', she said, sniffing, 'but… are _you_ alright? Why was there a werewolf on Hogwarts grounds? Isn't that really dangerous? Oh my God! It's not a _student_, is it? Or a professor? James?' Her mind was bursting with questions.

'I'm fine. Yes, that was a werewolf, and yes, it is a student. It's, well,' he took a deep breath, 'I suppose you'd have to know after tonight anyway, but it's Remus. He's is usually kept somewhere secret, and safe. We, that is to say, Sirius, Peter and I – we can all transform, stag, as you saw, rat, and dog. I think that's why your Patronus worked so well, but that doesn't matter. We usually stay with him, but I think he was probably angry as no-one was with him today, and he was also worried. He saw us as two humans, and so, well. That's why.'

'Oh my God…' Lily burst into tears again. James held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder, pausing every now and again to wipe her face on her handkerchief.

They sat like that for a while, Lily's sobs subsiding, her mind reeling from the past few minutes, until James said,

'You like honest guys, right Lily?'

'Yes. Of course.' That wasn't a question she had been expecting.

'So I'll be honest. Sirius had a plan. It was to get us together. I'm really sorry. And it was that something was going to attack us, except it was going to be Sirius, who transforms into a dog, instead of Remus as a werewolf, and then I was going to 'save' you.'

'But… why?'

'I really like you, Lily.'

'I really like you!' Lily blurted out, 'But I wouldn't get one of my friends to attack you and try to set something up! I'd hoped that it would happen between us, without interference,' she shook her head sadly, 'but… I don't think that can happen now. How many of my friends knew?'

'Well, all of them; Suzie, Caroline, and Sarah. They helped us.'

'Well then they're dead. Vile cows. I take it you can't walk. No? Then I'll have to take you up to the hospital wing. Come on.'

Lily, fuming, supported a limping and wounded James up to the hospital wing. The journey was silent – Lily was too angry to speak, and James didn't want to make it worse – but before they went in Lily said,

'You know we were talking about things that we know about each other? Well, I think my transformation was something else you don't know about me. Maybe we should try not to keep so many secrets from each other.'

She helped him in and left, off to the Gryffindor common room. She strode up to her dormitory, where all her friends were.

'Suzie, Caroline, Sarah! You'll never guess what happened to me just now down at the lake!' she said, the sarcasm and hint of niceness only just covering the malice that was the main bulk of her sentence, 'Really, you won't.'

'What happened?'

'Oh, nothing. I just got attacked by a huge werewolf and had to fight him off myself.' Suzie squeaked and Sarah gasped, 'Oh, don't be stupid,'snapped Lily, 'I didn't get bitten.'

'But, Lily…' Her three friends looked at each other quickly. The plan had gone so wrong!

'Tell us everything,' said Sarah sympathetically.

'Are you sure you don't know most of it already?' Lily's comeback answer was ready and waiting, and shut them all up.

'I was having a lovely time with Ja- **Potter**, when suddenly this huge werewolf came up to us and started to attack us. James tried to fight it off and failed, so I had to do it. Satisfied?

'But…'

'How…'

'But nothing, my relationship with Potter, _or lack thereof, _is none of your business. I'd appreciate it if you kept your collective snout out of it.' Caroline's giggles at this were cut off by the glares of all three of her friends. 'I'm going to bed. Leave me alone. I shall incinerate anything that disturbs me. Goodnight.'

Lily went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

'Oh... oh my god...' sighed Suzie.

'I suppose we should really have expected it,' said Sarah sadly, then sighed deeply and added, 'We're screwed.'

'I know, marvellous, isn't it?' drawled Caroline in her sarcastic manner which was infuriating to say the least. It exasperated her friends to no end, but they knew better than to thump her for it. Caroline was by no means shy of using her fists and she hit hard. Very hard. Ignoring Suzie and Sarah's gritted teeth, she added 'Night, all' and slouched off to bed.

Lily, when she came back in, avoided Suzie and Sarah's eyes, and lay in bed, staring at the cover of her four-poster above, thinking. It wasn't really James' fault. It was Sirius'. Trust Sirius Black to think up such an utterly stupid plan. Maybe she should forgive James. Could she? A song drifted into her mind, sending her to sleep as she tried to remember every lyric.

_I never thought I'd miss you  
Half as much as I do  
And I never thought I'd feel this way  
The way I feel  
About you_

_As soon as I wake up  
Every night, every day  
I know it's you I need  
To take the blues away_

_It must be love, love, love  
It must be love, love, love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Love is the best…_

_

* * *

_

Yay! Another chapter. Unfortunately, it has a cross Lily in it. Anyway. Please review. The topic is scissors.

Larka :)


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer- I don't own any quote, any lyric, any character, place, situation or reference that you have seen anywhere else. The rest is probably mine.

Chapter 10: The Morning After…

* * *

Previously: _Lily, when she came back in, avoided Suzie and Sarah's eyes, and lay in bed, staring at the cover of her four-poster above, thinking. It wasn't really James' fault. It was Sirius'. Maybe she should forgive him. Could she? A song drifted into her mind, sending her to sleep as she tried to remember every lyric._

_

* * *

_

The next day, Lily was depressed. There was no other word for it. She skulked around the corridors, drooped in lessons, and, after a meagre lunch, went to study.

She had to admit it to herself now. She loved James. He loved her. It had taken this long for her to admit it to herself, why did he have to go and spoil it? She buried her heads in her hands and groaned. Could life get more frustrating, without dropping something on her from a great height?

Lily tried to immerse herself in her homework, but it wasn't working. She needed friends, motivation, and, more importantly, a mind that wasn't full of plans for romantic outings with James; walks by the lake, kissing under the stars…

Actually, that was as far as Lily had got. She hadn't really had very many romantic outings. Sure, she'd had boyfriends, and askings-out, but please! She could hardly call any of them proper relationships.

1. Third year, Peter P. They'd gone to see a movie on their third date and he'd had to hold her hand throughout the entire thing. It wasn't even scary! Suzie was head over heels for him, though, so he must have some hidden depths she didn't know about.

2. Fifth year, Frank L. Let's just say that a certain OTHER witch was more his style, as she had found out four dates in. She'd call him cheating scum, but he and Alice were _meant to be_, so she eventually forgave them.

3. Last year, Sirius B. Don't even _ask_. Possibly the lowest point of her love life.

So, as it was, Lily was a dateless wonder, as some of the less friendly of her acquaintances (and her sister) called her. She didn't care; she'd rather be a singleton than the indignity of being defined by being someone's girlfriend. Some girls became so _smug _when they got a boyfriend. All of a sudden they treated you as if you were two years old and couldn't look after yourself without their help. It was if the fact that they were going out with someone made them better than you, or something. Lily knew what it was like to have a boyfriend, and it wasn't always as wonderful as they made it out to be. Especially when that boyfriend had been Sirius. Oh well, Caroline liked him, for some reason, so maybe he, like Peter, had hidden depths… extremely well hidden.

She stared blankly at her parchment, her quill shifting about in her hands as she toyed with it, when suddenly, something James had said to her the day before occurred to her:

'_There's a lot of things you don't know about me, for instance, you don't know that I know your favourite song is Misty, closely followed by Eternal Flame and All You Need is Love'_

'_No, I didn't! How do you know that?'_

'_You sing in the bath.'_

'_And you listen?'_

'_Well, yes. Naturally.'_

Lily was caught up in a whirl. Her quill fell lightly from her limp fingers onto her blank parchment, causing a blot.

'**_I know your favourite song' 'if music be the food of love, play on' 'You listen' 'Naturally' 'sing in the bath' 'I know your favourite song' 'if music be the food of love, play on' 'You listen' 'Naturally' 'sing in the bath' 'I know your favourite song' 'if music be the food of love, play on' 'You listen' 'Naturally' 'sing in the bath' 'I know your favourite song' 'if music be the food of love, play on' 'You listen' 'Naturally' 'sing in the bath' 'Favourite song' 'Play on' Listen' 'Sing' 'Play on' Favourite song' 'play on' 'Listen' 'Sing' 'Play on' 'Sing' 'Song' 'Favourite Song' 'Listen' 'Play on' 'Play on' _**

She hardly knew where she was or what she was doing, but suddenly she was lying on her back on her bed, a stupid grin on her face. What on earth was she doing, lying around sulking? Lily Evans didn't back off when the going got tough! She knew what, or rather who, she wanted, and she was going to get him, no matter how mind bogglingly idiotic he acted!

So, he had made a plan, had he? Two can play at that game. So he listened to her singing, did he? He'd soon have a chance to hear a lot more! After all, when the going gets tough, the tough get going.

_I got something to tell you  
I got something to say  
I'm gonna put this dream in motion  
Never let nothing stand in my way_

_I'm gonna get myself 'cross the river  
That's the price I'm willing to pay  
I'm gonna make you stand and deliver  
And give me love in the old-fashion way  
Woooh_

_Darlin', I'll climb any mountain  
Darlin', I'll do anything_

_Ooh, can I touch you   
And do the things that lovers do  
Ooh, wanna hold you  
I gotta get it through to you, oooh_

_When the going gets tough   
The tough get going  
When the going gets rough  
The tough get rough_

_

* * *

_

Sorry, sorry, fanfiction and people. I gave in. I added lyrics that aren't mine. But don't sue me, I have no money. Don't take this off, or I will actually cry, real, physical, big tears. Plop, plop, plop, onto the desk. It's not even like I pretended they were mine, or made up most of the chapter with them! Just…ignore them if they offend you. And, on a happier note, please review about telephone wires.

Larka :)


	11. The Other Plan

Disclaimer- I don't own it. If I did, I'd be rich. But I don't, so I am poor. Being poor, I have only my dreams. Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams.

No, I don't own that either.

Chapter 11: The Other Plan

* * *

Previously:_ She hardly knew where she was or what she was doing, but suddenly she was lying on her back on her bed, a stupid grin on her face. What on earth was she doing, lying around sulking? Lily Evans didn't back off when the going got tough! She knew what, or rather who, she wanted, and she was going to get him, no matter how mind bogglingly idiotic he acted!_

_So, he had made a plan, had he? Two can play at that game. So he listened to her singing, did he? He'd soon have a chance to hear a lot more! After all, when the going gets tough, the tough get going._

_

* * *

_

Lily sat up, thinking. She pushed herself up to the headboard of her four-poster and Summoned a quill and parchment. It was one of the things she loved about being a witch; she could be really lazy if she wanted to. She wrote a note, Summoned her owl, who appeared incredibly disgruntled, and told him to take it to Suzie, Caroline, Sarah, Remus, Sirius and Peter, telling them to come upstairs to the girls' dorms. This would work when a boy went up at the same time as a girl, the Marauders had discovered. Well, actually, Lily had discovered it, but the Marauders took the credit.

Downstairs, in the common room, Peter and Suzie were making out in a corner, much to the disgust of nearly everyone in the room. They were so quiet most of the time, that there was something rather strange about seeing them kissing so... enthusiastically. Sirius and Caroline were watching, stupefied, horrified, but fascinated by the sheer logistics of the thing. Remus and Sarah, meanwhile, were doing some Transfiguration homework together on a sofa in front of the fire.

Sarah sat up, rubbed her back, put down her quill, and said,

'Remus?'

'Mmm?'

'You know… the Plan?'

'Mmm?'

'Answer me in words, please. I know you find Transfiguration _fascinating_,' Remus snorted. Sarah glared at him, and continued, 'But I'm trying to talk to you. And you just going "Mmm" is very off-putting.'

'Mm-hm.' Remus looked up with mischief in his eyes, waiting for Sarah's reaction. She merely looked at him with an amused raised eyebrow.

'I take it that was "OK", right?'

'Mm.' Remus went back to his parchment as Sarah rolled her eyes.

'Well, Lily found out about it. And she's cross. Very, very cross. Like, with a capital "C".'

'Oh. That explains the not-speaking-to-you thing.'

Remus, seeing how dejected Sarah looked, immediately felt guilty about his joke, and about the Plan, put his homework down and sat up to listen.

'So we took one step forward and about ten steps back.'

'We did.'

'It's _infuriating_, Remus. They're just so _right_ for each other.'

'They are.'

'Are you going to give me a sensible answer any time soon or am I going to have to beat one out of you?'

Remus snorted again. 'Sarah, I don't mean to sound pompous or overbearing, or come out with something that would usually earn James a slap from the inimitable Miss Evans, but just how were you planning on doing that?'

Sarah looked at him, straight in the eyes. Remus was slightly disconcerted, but did his best to hide it.

'Oh, I can think of a few ways. I am friends with Lily, you know. Well, I was yesterday.'

She sighed. She had been Lily's best friend since the pair had first got onto the Hogwarts Express, both of them Muggle-born, and had, unluckily, both stumbled into a compartment full of seventh-year Slytherins, who had questioned them, and then threatened and teased them both until they were nearly crying. Lily, unlike Sarah, calmed herself down at one point and got angry as opposed to hurt, and had snapped that she _was_ Pureblood… Pureblood _Muggle_, at least. She had then dragged Sarah out of the compartment, drying Sarah's eyes and comforting her. There was something about Lily; even when the world was crashing down around your ankles, she was always calm and had an idea for fixing it.

Sarah sighed again. She missed Lily, even though it had only been one day. She missed nudging her in lessons, she missed talking over lunch, and she even missed her snipey comments when Sarah did something really dim. Suddenly, she spotted something near the ceiling.

'Hey, isn't that Socrates?' she said, amazed.

'Socrates? The old Greek guy?'

'No, not Socrates, the old Greek guy, you idiot, Socrates, Lily's owl.'

'Oh. And he's got a letter!'

'So he has!'

Socrates swooped low over the pair, and dropped the letter;

_Sorry I got snappy, but I was very pissed at you. I need to speak to you right now, it's very important. In the girls' dorms. L_

After reading the quick note, they looked at each other, confused.

'She's not pissed?' said Sarah hopefully.

'She needs to speak to us?' asked Remus, completely bewildered.

Sarah and Remus rushed up the stairs, and into the girls' dorms, to meet Lily. They burst through the door, and Sarah screamed at the sight that assaulted her eyes as she crossed the threshold.

* * *

It's getting to the good bit! Yay! Now I have told you that you want to read the next chapter (which you probably do want to, if you've got this far), please ignore me and review. About crayons. Red ones. 

Larka :)


	12. Ok, What is GOING ON!

Disclaimer- Yes, I am responsible for the dippy actions of my characters (Sarah, Suzie and Caroline), and J. K. Rowling's characters. I am also responsible for the dippy situations and consequences of such. I am not, however, responsible for anything to gain me money. Such as a world-wide six-book phenomenon.

Chapter 12: OK, What is GOING ON!

* * *

Previously: 

_After reading the quick note, they looked at each other, confused._

'_She's not pissed?' said Sarah hopefully._

'_She needs to speak to us?' asked Remus, completely bewildered._

_Sarah and Remus rushed up the stairs, and into the girls' dorms, to meet Lily. They burst through the door, and Sarah screamed at the sight that assaulted her eyes as she crossed the threshold._

_

* * *

_

Lily swirled round, confused. She looked over at the door, and there were Sarah and Remus, standing in the doorway. Sarah was clutching her heart, and Remus had a hand covering his eyes.

'Oh, honestly, Sarah. Must you be _such _a Drama Queen!'

'Me! You're the one who has spread all of our clothes, and I mean _all _of our clothes, all over the floor! And you've Owled us to come up, but you're standing there in your bra and a short skirt, with your hair looking like a bundle of chilli-flavoured candyfloss, it's so frizzy.'

'It's not _that _bad, is it, Sarah?' said Lily, who now looked crestfallen, as opposed to chirpy like she had been a second before.

Sarah took pity on her. 'Nah, it's not,' she said, lying through her teeth, 'Put a top on, dipstick.'

'Wha- Oh, sorry, Remus!' cried Lily, who, although she was usually quick on the uptake, had only just realised her blunder.

'You've scarred me for _life_, Lily. How will I _ever _be able to look at you again?'

'You have eyes, Remus. They generally come in handy for that sort of thing. Pack away!' said Sarah, with a wave of her wand, tidying away all of their clothes, which folded themselves in mid-air, and flew into drawers. By this time Lily had put a top on, and Remus had opened his eyes.

'I must learn that,' he murmured.

'Why?' asked Lily.

'I know for a fact that you've seen our room,' Remus replied scathingly, 'Surely you've noticed that it looks like a bomb hit it? No, two bombs, called James Potter and Sirius Black.'

'Ah. I get your point.'

Sarah, now finished, sat down on her bed, and, ever inquisitive, determinedly brought the conversation back to the point.

'Why did you want us up here, Lily, apart from to tidy up the room, embarrass Remus and show us your latest hairdo?'

'Oh, don't be mean,' scowled Lily, who always hated having the suspense ruined, 'Where are the others?'

'Snogging and watching snogging,' said Remus, 'Lovely people that they are.'

'We heard that!' came Caroline's voice from the staircase. 'And, yes, we are lovely! Beloved by all!'

Sarah snorted. 'How can you say that with a straight face when you just watched a pair of your friends making out?' she replied cattily, raising her eyebrows at Caroline, who had appeared in the doorway along with the other three.

'Calm down guys, calm down,' said Lily. She was an unusual peacemaker, with her short skirt, big hair and bright top, but she did demand attention.

'Wow, Lily! You look cuales!' said Sirius.

'Which is not a word!' cried Sarah, Suzie, and Lily.

'Forgive me for trying to sound good,' muttered Caroline.

'You didn't even say it!' said Peter in confusion.

'Yeah, well, I learnt it from her,' said Sirius.

'You know, you can sound good without saying dumb stuff, Caroline,' said Suzie, now impatient with Caroline, who had been lingering in the doorway, 'Move, please.'

'OK, OK. Some people.'

'Some people yourself,' said Suzie, wandering into the room now that Caroline and Sirius had moved. They were now sitting on Caroline's bed, like Remus and Sarah were sitting on Sarah's.

'So… You going to explain yet?' said Sarah.

'Well,' said Lily, taking a deep breath, 'I need to get James to like me again. I need to apologise, because, well, I like him. I_ like _like him. And now I've gone and been stupid and made him angry, and he must hate me now, and, and, I don't know, and I broke up with you guys, and I really missed you, and I mustn't cry because none of this eye make-up is waterproof, and, and,' she sobbed, loudly and gulpily, and Sarah, Suzie and Caroline all rushed over to comfort her, as she squeaked, 'Oh, there goes my mascara!'

Sirius and Peter looked quizzically at Remus.

'Best not to ask, I think.' They nodded.

'Hey, Lily! It's not your fault, it's mine! I made up the dumb plan, it was entirely my fault!' said Sirius.

'No, it's mine, at least, at least that's how he'll see it! I'm the one who blew up at him! And he hates me because of it!' She was still crying, but less violently.

'Nah, don't be silly, he doesn't! He loves you more than ever,' cried Sirius.

'Really?'

'Really.'

This dried up Lily's tears really quite effectively. Remus rolled his eyes, and said, 'Subtle.'

'Perhaps I could have broken it to her more... gently,' Sirius said, looking entirely unrepentant, 'But where's the fun in that? I'm not one for subtlety, Remus. You must know that by now!'

'We do know it. But I, for one, had hoped you'd grown out of it,' said Peter.

'I'll never grow out of anything!' crowed Sirius triumphantly, confusing the girls, who had not heard this quiet exchange.

'I've no doubt of that, Sirius,' murmured Remus to himself.

'Well, OK, now, Lily. What did you want to tell us?' said Sarah comfortingly.

'I must look a mess...'

'Nope,' said Caroline cheerfully, in her usual, matter-of-fact way, 'Sarah cleaned you up quite well, actually.'

'Oh, all right, then,' said Lily, who had run out of reasons to cry. She sniffed once more, and shook her head a little, like she was trying to shake her thoughts into order. 'Go and sit back on your beds.' The girls obliged, and Lily stood up.

'Suzie, Peter, you can play instruments, right?'

'Yeah, the violin and the flute.'

Caroline and Sirius burst into laughter.

'You play the _flute_, Peter?'

'Yeah, laugh, why don't you! It was a present from my mum, when I was little, and I learnt to play it.'

'Fine, fine. You can play it, that's the main thing,' interjected Lily, saving Peter any more embarrassment, 'And Sirius, you can play the drums, can't you?'

'Got my drum kit here, baby!'

'I don't doubt it. Caroline, Remus, Sarah, you can sing, right?'

'I was in school choir,' put in Caroline.

'I had singing lessons!' piped up Sarah, still confused.

'Well, I didn't do any of that sort of stuff, but I can sing, I suppose…' said Remus.

'Good, good. That's all good. Caroline, Remus, Sarah, you're going to be my backing singers, Peter, Suzie, instrumental, and Sirius,' Sirius looked up expectantly, and Lily had the feeling she would regret this at some point, 'You're percussion. All right?'

'Fine...'

'OK...'

'S'pose...'

'What for?'

'Well, I'm going to try and get James back by singing. He knows my favourite love song, and I'm going to sing it to him, but I'll need your help, and not only with the song. Sarah, I'll need help with costumes. Suzie, could you do hair and make-up? Remus, Peter, Sirius, can you wake up silently? And Caroline,' Caroline looked up from her nails, which she was half-way through charming light blue, 'Try to be... quiet, OK?'

A chorus of 'Yes, Ma'am!' echoed through the dorm, and Lily smiled as her friends gave simultaneous, unpremeditated salutes, and they set off to Win James Back, with Caroline trying to be inconspicuous.

_Look at me  
I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree  
And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud  
I can't understand  
I get misty just holding your hand_

_Walk my way  
And a thousand violins begin to play  
Or it might be the sound of your hello  
That music I hear  
I get misty the moment you're near_

_You can say that you're leading me on  
But it's just what I want you to do  
Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost  
That's why I'm following you_

_On my own  
Would I wander through this wonderland alone  
Never knowing my right foot from my left  
My hat from my glove  
I'm too misty, and too much in love._

_

* * *

_

Woohoo! I hope that this explains it for anyone who was wondering what was happening, and I'm sorry I kept it a mystery for so long, but I was waiting for the opportune moment. I hope to update soon, but it depends on Hepsa, who is busy right now, and on reviews, and yes, Caroline, that means YOU. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and review about bookmarks.

Larka : )


	13. Well, we're getting somewhere

Disclaimer- Not mine, wish it was, don't sue, yadda, yadda, yadda. Yoda.

Chapter 13: Well, we're getting somewhere…

* * *

Previously: 

'_Well, I'm going to try and get James back by singing. He knows my favourite love song, and I'm going to sing it to him. Though I'm begging you to help. As well as with the song, Suzie, I'll need help with costumes, Remus, Peter, Sirius, can you wake up silently? And Caroline,' Caroline looked up from her nails, which she was half-way through charming light blue, 'Try to be...quiet, Ok?'_

_A chorus of 'Yes, Ma'am!'s echoed through the dorm, and they set off to Win James Back, with Caroline trying to be inconspicuous._

_

* * *

_

Remus, Sirius and Peter went off downstairs, to visit the boys' dorm and try to work out exactly how to wake them all up silently. Caroline stayed behind with the girls, just for the fun of it, and Suzie had already sat down despairingly in front of Lily, and was charming her hair back to normal. Suzie was meticulous about her own hair, and had been quietly cringing all through Lily's idea.

'OK, Lily, I'm done. Just promise me you'll never _ever _do that to your hair again!' said Suzie.

'Thanks, Suzie,' said Lily. 'Got any ideas for costumes, Sarah?'

'Well, I think Misty needs sort of a... how do I describe it? Floaty. That's it, _floaty _style! So what you're wearing right now is completely inappropriate.'

After murmurs of agreement,they set out to try and find decent outfits to sing Misty in, which, they had to admit, needed floatiness. As they stood there, in various states of undress, Caroline snorted.

'What?' snapped Lily, having gotten stuck in her top, which was tight.

'I just remembered that time the boys burst in on us, when we were all getting changed!'

'Oh yeah! And Remus didn't know where to look, he was blushing bright red!' put in Sarah.

'James swore he was looking for his boxer shorts, which he said Peter had said he'd hidden in there, but I _swear _that was just an excuse!' said Lily, smiling broadly.

'But Sirius was hilarious!' said Sarah, laughing, 'He was looking at all of us in turn, until you went and slapped him, Caroline, and asked him exactly _what _he thought he was doing, and he looked so sheepish, and went, 'But there's so much choice!''

The whole room erupted with laughter. Once the laughter had died down, Lily held up a soft white top and slipped it on, and then spun around for her friends to see.

'Ooh, that's perfect!' commented Suzie.

'Oh yeah!' agreed Sarah enthusiastically. 'Pair it with that hippy skirt, you know, the light green one!'

Once Lily put this on, her costume was complete, by unanimous decision. Suzie tied her hair back, so half of it was up, and half down, and put natural makeup on her.

'You look wonderful, Lily,' she said sincerely, once she had stepped away from Lily so that she could see all of her. 'Now we need to find something that will go for us!'

They started to plan Suzie, Sarah and Caroline's costumes, completely unaware of the slight disaster coming up.

* * *

Remus fell off the bed. 

'Oof! That hurt!'

'No, no, no! That won't do at all! You can't talk, it has to be quiet!' said Sirius, who had put himself in charge of the waking-everybody-up-silently operation.

'Well, you try to be silent when you've just been pushed off the bed! It hurts, you know!'

'Well, yes. Sorry. But how are we going to do this?'

'Oh, for heaven's sake! There must be something! We've tried ice, that wasn't silent enough…' Remus winced as he remembered the ice cubes that had been conjured up down his back. He'd woken up all right, but with the most unearthly scream. He continued, 'We tried silencing us all, and then, because we couldn't speak to take the spell off, we had to go next door and write a note to those horrible fifth years, who found it terribly funny.'

'Snotty little gits.'

'Quite. Then we tried putting silencing charms on your curtains,' Remus glared at Sirius. Despite all of Remus' warnings that putting silencing charms on the curtains would only mean that the curtains made no noise, Sirius had not listened, and they'd tried it, to no avail. 'And that didn't work. We then tried Sirius pushing the others off the bed, but that didn't work. Not that Sirius would be able to stay up all night anyway to do this. Got any ideas, Peter?'

'Well, yes, actually. You just wouldn't let me say! I have an alarm clock that only sounds for the one person who sets it and so if we give it to Remus, he can put silencing spells on us all, because of snoring, and James will accept that.'

'I don't snore!'

'Yes, you do!'

'Um… Remus, where's James?'

'Dunno. He came back from the hospital wing, right?'

'Yeah, he came out yesterday. He was in all of our lessons!'

'Oh yeah. Where's the map?'

Remus rooted around in his trunk, where the map had been last.

'No, it's not here, though my trunk is messed up. Where's the cloak?' He had a growing suspicion that James had used the patented and highly tried-and-tested Marauders' depression cure, which involved the Hogs' Head, large amounts of alcohol, and a several embarrassing moments. It had been invented by Sirius in sixth year when he had broken up with his steady girlfriend, and Remus usually had to deal with the consequences.

'Erm… I had it. It's not here, though.'

'Oh god!'

Sirius, Remus and Peter rushed down the stairs, to find a girl.

'Oi, you!' Sirius yelled at a passing, and highly startled, fifth year.

'Ever the smooth one…' muttered Remus to Peter.

'Y-yes?' the girl stuttered.

'We need you to go upstairs with us, right now.'

'What?'

'Oh come on, girl! Let us go upstairs to the girls' dorms!'

'Oh… all right.'

The girl led them upstairs; cheerful now she worked out was going on.

'Thanks. We'll remember this.'

'Is that a good or a bad thing?' she asked cheekily.

'Ooh, it just depends now,' said Sirius with a winning smile.

'If you've quite finished flirting…'

'Oi, girls! You in there?' yelled Sirius, blushing. They heard scrambling from inside.

'If any of you little gits _dares _to come in here in the next…40 seconds, you won't be able to talk to us, on account of having to find your mouth!' yelled Lily's voice from the inside.

'Ooh, sounds tempting,' grinned Sirius.

The scrambling had stopped.

'Whatever, you can come in now.'

Sirius, Remus and Peter rushed in.

'James is gone! Wow, Evans, you look nice, and Hawling, you're wearing your pyjama top.'

'Shut up!' the said pyjama-wearer growled, 'James has gone? And why do you care that I'm wearing my pyjama top?'

'You know hangover cures too, right?'

'Yes, duh!'

'You DO?' all of the girls turned to look at Caroline, astounded.

'Well, obviously. You can never tell when I've been drunk, can you?'

'You've been drunk?'

'Poor, naïve, little girlies. Course I've been drunk. I was in school choir!'

'Those two sentences are not in any way connected!' moaned Lily, confused.

'You don't know how boring it was. I had to get myself kicked out somehow!'

'Oh… god.'

'Well, anyway, Hawling. You're coming with us. So change your clothes!'

'Fine, fine. Then leave. I'll be out in two!'

* * *

James had left the school, and had gone straight to The Hog's Head. The others followed in his footsteps, in a state of slight panic. When they reached the pub, they found the bartender polishing the stains on his eternal glass, and James sitting quietly in a corner, singing 'Baa baa black sheep' to himself. 

'Oh, wow,' said Caroline, 'This looks like a hard case, even for me. But we will be able to do it together! Remus, get me a glass. And Peter, I need the juice of as many citrus fruits as you can find.'

Peter just looked at her, mystified. Where on earth was he supposed to find citrus fruits at eleven o'clock in the evening in the Hog's Head, where the patrons and landlord probably wouldn't know vitamin C if it came dancing in wearing a tutu and singing 'Night Fever' by the Bee Gees.

'I don't know, where-'

'Yeah, get me an acid pop, and… some ice mice,' Caroline cut him off. Peter shrugged and went off to see what he could do.

'You put ice mice in a hangover cure?' asked Remus.

'No, they're delicious. But, actually, that's a good idea. Get me a couple more ice mice, and some chocolate. Oh, and some _really _strong coffee.'

Remus visibly paled.

An acid pop, ice mice, chocolate, lime juice, coffee, a few other mystery ingredients that Caroline assured the others they didn't want to know about and a whisk later had made a rather disgusting green frothy concoction.

'Look. We can't give that to James without trying it. Sirius and Hawling, you made it, you try it.'

The two aforementioned 17-year-olds gulped, and took a sip. Caroline was the more restrained; she didn't squeal, only squeaked, and stuck her tongue out only once. After she had finished shivering, she said in a shaky voice:

'I reckon my breath smells better now, though.'

'It does. You got all the scuzz off your tongue.'

'Great. Sirius, come here!' Sirius had stopped running around now, too.

'Wha-?'

Sirius had no need to finish the question, as it was answered with a serious kiss, something that he had wanted to do with Caroline for a long time. It was Caroline who broke the kiss.

'Man, I've always wanted to do that with fresh breath and the goop off my tongue!'

She winked at Sirius, who looked completely shell-shocked.

They then fed James the vile mixture, watched the reaction, which involved James screaming blue murder and then moaning about marshmallows before dunking his head in a bowl of water which Remus swiftly conjured up when he saw the steam pouring out of his friend's ears. Now all they had to do was get back to the castle.

* * *

Yes! I finally finished it! OK, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, at least as much as I enjoyed writing it, and look out for chapter 14, which will be coming soon enough. In the meantime, remember your three R's, I wRite, you Read, and then you Review! Hint. Hint. Review about coffee. 

Smile!

Larka : )


	14. Showtime

Disclaimer- If I owned this stuff, I'd be rich, an adult, buy myself a cat, and the expansion packs for Sims 2. But I'm poor, 14, my mum hates cats, and there's not enough memory on our PC for Sims 2 to work properly, let alone the expansion packs.

Chapter 14: Showtime

* * *

Previously: 

_They then fed James the vile mixture, watched the reaction, which involved James screaming blue murder and then moaning about marshmallows before dunking his head in a bowl of water which Remus swiftly conjured up when he saw the steam pouring out of his friend's ears. Now all they had to do was get back to the castle…_

_

* * *

_

'Why did you do that?' James said snappishly. 'I was drunk. I _liked_ being drunk. I spent _money_ on being drunk. Why did you have to go and ruin it? And _how_?' 

'Caroline,' said Sirius simply. Remus and Peter tactfully ignored the use of her Christian name.

'Hawling? But how…?'

'She was in school choir.'

'What?'

'Doesn't matter,' cut in Remus. 'I want to go back to school. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm cold. And this place smells. Let's go.'

The others, including Caroline, who had been looking longingly at the drinks behind the bar, agreed, and they made their way back to the passageway.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, James was put to bed, and the others went up to the girls' dorm again.

'OK. We've got costumes,' said Sarah, gesturing to the clothes laid out on the bed. Suzie nodded in agreement, and Sarah added, 'And the make-up is natural, so it's going to be as easy as cake.'

'That's not an expression,' interrupted Remus suspiciously, 'Do you mean "easy as pie" or something along the lines of "a piece of cake"?'

'Neither,' she frowned slightly. 'I said "easy as cake", and that's exactly what I meant.'

Lily sighed. They were now looking deep into each other's eyes, seemingly oblivious of any of the others. It sounded cheesy, but it was true. They weren't quite as blatant as Sirius and Caroline, but the flirting was definitely there.

'Well, thank you, Sarah. So we've got costumes, make-up, so now, we need the music. Fortunately, I have found a copy of it.'

Caroline snorted. 'What, just lying around? Sure, Lils.'

'Fine, I wrote it.'

There was a charm they had recently learned, which would have been very useful for the fifth-year divination students, trying to remember elusive dreams, as it took a memory, and wrote it down in full. It was, for obvious reasons, not allowed in tests. Lily had used this charm to write down the music.

'OK. Fine. We have the music. That's the important thing.'

She distributed the music, one copy to each person, and they started practicing. After a couple of weeks, with a practice each day, in which they all went to bed tired, James felt very left out, and the teachers for whatever subjects they had first thing started wondering if their lessons were really boring, they knew the piece, and could all sing it, or play it, perfectly.

The day was decided for the performance, the alarm clock was set up, one last practice was done, and they all decided to have an early night. It was showtime.

* * *

Remus Lupin woke up. What on _earth_ was that sound? 

'Hiough.' There it was again, and he could hear someone else's voice. A female voice.

'Hmm. That one wasn't quite as good. Not such a rich sound. 6 out of 10.'

'Hiough!'

'Oh, that one was good. Rich and full. 9 out of 10.'

He could tell what it was now. Someone was hiccoughing, and someone else was rating the hiccoughs. Therewas onlyone person he knew who would do that. He paused. No, there were four, and this voice was female, so…

'Caroline. Cease.'

The whole room erupted with laughter. He groaned. Hyper girls. He looked over at Sarah, who rolled her eyes.

'Lily got hiccoughs, and then Caroline started rating them.'

'God. Well, they'd better shut up, or they'll wake up James.'

'No, they won't. Before I let them in, I placed a sleeping charm on him.'

He smacked his forehead. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

'Because you're an idiot.'

'Thanks.'

'Any time.'

'We'd better get the others up,' said Remus, resigned to the fact that it was going to be a long day.

'Why do you sound so upset?' Sarah asked, head on one side, 'I would have thought it would have been fun to wake them up.' She grinned impishly. 'I'll help.'

Remus smiled, and was reminded why he liked her.

'All right then.'

He conjured up some ice, she conjured up a megaphone, and they set to work.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'

'Well, I'd have to say that worked. He still asleep, Lily?' asked Sarah chirpily.

'Yes.'

'You scared her hiccoughs away,' scowled Caroline.

'Don't be a sourpuss.'

Caroline smiled.

'I get to sing.'

'Yes. Quite.'

Peter, Sirius and Remus changed into their suits, and got into position, next to the girls in their floaty clothes.

'Suits you, Sirius,' said Caroline.

'Should have seen me in my pyjamas,' he replied, winking.

'Another time, maybe.'

* * *

James woke up, and nearly gasped. There was Lily, in a beautiful green floaty skirt, and a white long-sleeved top, hands behind her back, sitting on the end of his bed. On the left side of her, there were Sarah, Remus and Caroline, in a line, Remus in a dinner jacket, which James didn't even know he owned, the girls in something along the lines of what Lily was wearing. At the foot of the bed, Sirius was sitting, with his drum kit, also wearing a dinner jacket, but it looked slightly more dishevelled than Remus', and on the other side, were Peter and Suzie, Suzie following the familiar pattern, Peter's dinner jacket looking a little too big for him, holding a violin and a flute respectively. 

When they realised that he was awake, Sarah, Peter and Sirius started playing, and after a few bars introduction, Lily joined in.

'_Look at me  
I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree  
And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud  
I can't understand  
I get misty just holding your hand'_

Remus, Caroline and Sarah joined in the melody, adding a little ornamentation to the main tune, sung by Lily, who, James noticed, had a particularly sweet voice.

'_Walk my way  
And a thousand violins begin to play  
Or it might be the sound of your hello  
That music I hear  
I get misty the moment you're near'_

This was her favourite song, wasn't it? It was, as well. James sniffed. It was very, very sweet of her. The song went into the middle eighth, and James suddenly thought that it wasn't just a lovely song, nor was it just what he sometimes felt. It was what Lily felt. He didn't know quite why he thought that, or if it was true, but he almost felt like tearing up.

There was a musical interlude, and luckily James didn't hear the swiftly hissed conversation between Remus and Sirius, because it would have really ruined the atmosphere for him.

'Sirius, what are you using as a drumstick? Is it what it looks like?'

'Yep. My wand.'

'Oh. OK. And the other one?'

'Your wand.' He tossed said item in the air. 'I'll be careful.'

'You don't know the meaning of the word.'

'I do.'

'Break it and die, Black, you mangy mongrel, break it and d- _On my own  
Would I wander through this wonderland alone  
Never knowing my right foot from my left  
My hat from my glove  
I'm too misty, and too much in love.' _

Of course, this little sideshow did not escape the notice of the rest of the musicians, whose iron will was the only reason the whole lot of them didn't dissolve into insane giggles and ruin the entire thing.

* * *

Yes! I finally finished it! OK, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, at least as much as I enjoyed writing it, and look out for chapter 15, which will be coming soon. I have now successfully updated every single chapter, so please hang in there, and read them, because they are so much better. I was actually ashamed of them before, now I am so proud of them. Anyway, I'm rambling, so I have three requests for you: 

Review this. Please. It will take two seconds. And it will make me feel so happy. If not about this chapter, then about football.

Read the previous chapters. They really are worth a re-read. Especially as half of them are completely unrecognisable, and I am now so proud of them.

Wait for chapter 15! It won't take as long as this one, promise!

Smile!

Larka : )


	15. Feeling Misty

Chapter 15: Feeling Misty

* * *

Previously: _This was her favourite song, wasn't it? It was, as well. James sniffed. It was very, very sweet of her. The song went into the middle eighth, and James suddenly thought that it wasn't just a lovely song, nor was it just what he sometimes felt. It was what Lily felt. He didn't know quite why he thought that, or if it was true, but he almost felt like tearing up.

* * *

_

The song ended, and Lily sat down the end of the bed, her hands clasped in her lap. She was looking at James, a small smile on her face, an expression that was mirrored on his. Their friends watched as the last chords died in the air, with varying degrees of amusement on their faces. Despite of this, they all thought it had to be one of the sweetest things they had ever seen.

Caroline, who, with Remus and Sarah, was behind Lily, leaned over Lily's left shoulder and whispered in her ear.

'Psst, Lils, this is where you kiss him.'

Lily looked up at her, dazed, as if to say, 'Is it?'

Sarah sighed, and leaned over Lily's right shoulder.

'No, wait for him to kiss you.'

Lily nodded. Sarah looked smug, and Caroline thwarted. Both girls stepped back into line.

'Spoil my fun, why don't you?'

'Someone has to.'

Lily was looking at James again. After what seemed like forever, he leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. One, two seconds of bliss, and then he leaned back. Lily looked shocked, but pleased. She touched her fingertips to her lips, smiled, and waved at James with the hand she had just pressed to her mouth, before getting up and leaving the room.

The other girls curtsied and followed her, and the boys went to their beds to get changed out of their suits. James lay back onto his pillow, still feeling the kiss on his lips, and smiled.

* * *

Sarah, Suzie, Caroline and Lily drifted back to their dormitory. Lily opened the door, and entered, followed by Suzie, but Caroline stopped, and said, 

'I'm not going to change, guys. I want to have a walk around.'

Sarah shrugged, and entered the room, so Caroline walked off. She needed a little time to think.

'Where's Caroline?' asked Suzie, as soon as Sarah closed the door. Sarah rolled her eyes.

'If you had been listening, you would have heard she's going to have a walk.'

Suzie wrinkled up her nose. 'Fair enough,' she said, before turning towards Lily's bed, saying, 'Lily, that was adorable when he kissed you!'

'Mmm…'

Lily was lying flat on her bed, her hair in a cloud around her head, and her legs dangling over the side.

'Don't be so specific, Suzie! It was all adorable!' smiled Sarah.

'Mmm…' agreed Lily, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'Lily?' asked Sarah, confused.

'Mmm…'

'Are you all right?'

'Mmm…'

'Are you melting about James?'

'Mmm…'

'Ignore her, Suzie, she's being stupid,' said Sarah as Suzie opened her mouth to continue Sarah's questioning.

'Mmm…'

Suzie decided to ignore Sarah, and sang, 'Li-ly and Ja-ames, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.'

'Mmm…'

The two looked at each other in dismay. Sarah groaned, 'Oh, Lily! You are awful!'

* * *

'I kissed her! I kissed her!' 

Remus rolled his eyes. 'We know, James. Not only were we there, but you've said this several times.'

James did not seem to have heard.

'I kissed her!'

Remus shot a look at Peter. He had been right; this _was_ going to be a long day.

'You kissed her at the end of last year too, remember?' reasoned Peter, but it was no use.

'Yes, yes,' James waved an airy hand, 'but that was on the hand, and she was angry. But this time… ' James copied the series of movements Lily had made. 'She is…' He sighed. 'You know...'

He looked hopefully at them, as if they could tell him the word he was looking for.

'No.'

'But you don't need to give us any helpful hints; we get the idea,' said Peter quickly.

'Mmm. Lily, Lily, oh Lily my love…' he sighed again and Remus and Peter looked at each other. 'Why are you so beautiful, so kind, so clever, so funny, so sweet…' Remus put his head in his hands. '…so glorious, so wonderful, and so perfect?'

Remus sat up sharply; he had heard great galumphing footsteps on the stairs outside.

'Looks like Sirius is back from his flight. If I were you, Prongsie old chum, I'd stop that right now.'

James, who had been struggling to think of more adjectives, sat up sharply.

'How do I look?' he said hoarsely.

Remus raised an eyebrow at this question, and didn't deign to answer.

'I mean,' snapped James, 'Do I look like I've been lying languishing in my bed all morning fantasising about Lily?'

Peter took a look at him. 'Apart from your pyjamas, no, not really.'

'Damn. I don't have time to change, do I?'

'No. Really not.'

The door opened, and a windswept Sirius walked in, carrying a broom. He walked over to his bed, shoved his broom under it, ignored the squelch, and sighed.

'Hawling. Caroline Hawling. Caroline Hawling-Black. Caroline Black. Caroline,' he sighed again, and ignored his friends' look at each other.

Remus rolled his eyes, and took the plunge. It was a stupid comment, but he felt like making it.

'Why don't you take her name?'

Sirius looked at him like he was an idiot.

'I already thought about that. "Sirius Hawling" really doesn't work.'

Peter looked at Remus' dumbfounded face, and decided to enter this increasingly insane conversation.

'What about "Caroline Hawling and Sirius Black"?'

Sirius seemed to consider it for a moment. 'Nah, doesn't sound like we're a couple.'

James sat up at this. 'You're a couple, then?'

Sirius beamed beatifically at him, and sighed. 'Yes. Oh yessy-yessy-yes. Definitely. I think, at this present moment, that I can say categorically, yes.'

Peter grimaced. This was bad. 'We do NOT need any details, Sirius.'

'She tasted of muffins…'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!' He made the sign of the cross with his two index fingers. 'We said no details!'

'She's so lovely, so beautiful…' Sirius sighed.

Remus groaned as he felt the level of total masculinity in the room drop. He had been so saturated in soppy, sickly doting that morning that he felt that if you put him through a mangle, a large amount of pink, sticky, slightly glittery liquid smelling of sugary sweets would come off him. It was not a good thought.

James was now sitting, alert, on his bed.

'I think… Lily Potter works best.'

The screams from two of his best friends could be heard in the girls' dorms.

'Wonder what that's about?' asked Lily, 'Now, Caroline, what were you saying about you and Sirius?'

* * *

OK, another chapter done and dusted, another segment of weirdness added. Don't you feel happy? I do. Anyway, to see what happened to Caroline and Sirius, see Lamia's offshoot 'Love is in the Air'- it's actually really good. And the James-Kissing-Lily's-Hand thing? See Hepsa's offshoot, 'The Journey Back'. A slightly corny title (which I suggested) but a good fic all the same. 

Also, look out for a verysweet Peter/Suzie offshoot coming soon. Don't be put off by it being Peter – he was a normal guy, just like the rest of them once.

Review topic- cats. If you're not allowed a cat (like me) then review about forbidden cats.

Larka :)


	16. All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 16: All Hallow's Eve

Disclaimer – Most of it is J.K Rowling's. Some of it is Lamia's. Some of it is Hepsa's. The rest is probably mine.

For Author's Note/Review Reply, see bottom of chapter.

* * *

Previously: _James was now sitting, alert, on his bed._

'_I think… Lily Potter works best.'_

_The screams from two of his best friends could be heard in the girls' dorms._

'_Wonder what that's about?' asked Lily, 'Now, Caroline, what were you saying about you and Sirius?'_

* * *

It was strange, thought Lily, as she checked a fact in James' Potions essay and watched her friends sit round the fire, eating chocolate frogs and chatting, that only a little over a month ago, she had hated James, or rather, Potter, to the point of fearing lessons with him, Caroline had just fancied Sirius, and she had had no idea that Remus was a werewolf. Of course, not much was different on the Peter-Suzie front, but she couldn't see any way that their relationship would change. 

'This is fine, James, but the other naturally found antidote is a bezoar. I'm surprised you didn't remember that.'

'Sorry, my Lily-Flower-Potions-Genius. I shall drown myself in the lake in my chagrin at not knowing.'

'That's not funny.' She didn't comment on the nickname, but passed him back his essay.

'What's the date?' asked Caroline.

'Er… the eleventh,' replied Suzie, unwrapping another chocolate frog and popping it into her mouth.

'What of?' insisted Caroline.

'October, stupid,' said Suzie, swallowing and frowning. Her mouth empty, she took another chocolate frog and ate it.

'El-ev-en… ten…' Caroline muttered as she wrote. She had finally pulled a roll of parchment towards her, and was starting her essay.

'You're only just writing the date, Caroline?'

'You're such a goody-goody! There's no shame in starting it now. You just think that because you always finish your homework practically before we've left the lesson.'

'I do not!' gasped Lily, outraged.

'Do too,' replied Caroline, scrawling the title.

'Do not.'

'Do too.'

'Not not not.'

'Too too too.'

Sarah put her quill down and looked at them.

'Guys, shut up. This isn't funny.'

'Meanie,' moaned Caroline.

'You have an essay to write,' Lily reminded her with a grin.

'You're a meanie too,' Caroline grumbled, but she turned back to her essay. Sarah passed her completed essay to Lily to check it. There was silence for a while, except for the popping of the fire and the scratching of Lily and Caroline's quills, until,

'All Hallow's Eve.'

Lily paused in her checking, and looked up at Suzie.

'What?'

'All Hallow's Eve, you know, Hallowe'en. It's coming soon.'

'Well, yes, if you definition of "soon" can stretch to twenty days from now,' said Remus, his eyebrows raised.

'Mmm,' said Suzie, shrugging and eating another chocolate frog, 'I know, but it's October already, which is close enough.' She sighed, and continued, dreamily, 'I love Hallowe'en. Especially the feast.'

'That's because you get hyper off pumpkins,' pointed out Peter, smiling. Suzie grinned at him.

'Oh, I get hyper just thinking about pumpkins!'

'Does that mean you're hyper now, then?' asked Peter.

'Maybe,' said Suzie, stretching out the syllables. She turned her eyes to Peter, and flashed him a cheeky smile, 'My yummy Petey-Poos.'

'Ah,' said Peter, as the others began to laugh, 'I think it is safe to say you _are_ hyper then, right?'

Suzie mumbled something.

'What?'

'I _said_, it's not _my_ fault chocolate frogs are so yummy.'

'Are they as yummy as Petey-Poos?' teased Caroline. Sarah and Lily giggled.

'Oh, don't be mean,' pouted Suzie. Lily went over to her, picked up the pile of chocolate wrappers and sat down.

'She's not being mean. You're just being silly.'

It was Suzie's turn to be outraged. 'I am not!'

'Yes, you are,' said not only the seventh-years, but a couple of other people who were in the common room at the time.

'Fine,' she muttered, and she started throwing the origami Lily had been making out of chocolate wrappers into the fire, where it blazed green for a few seconds, and then crumpled into ash. It was a comfortable scene; all eight of them were content, but Lily already felt a pang as she swatted Suzie's hand away from her latest folded birds, a pang that this moment couldn't last.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were well into October. The air was cold, and their breath steaming as they walked across the grounds, frost crunching underneath their feet, which brought to them yet another reason not to want to get out of bed in the mornings. 

'Go 'way,' moaned Lily as her alarm clock rang shrilly in her ear. ''S too early. Not…no.'

'Lily…' groaned Caroline's voice from the other side of the dorm, 'shut up. Now.'

'Come on, guys!' chirped Sarah, who, it had often been commented, was the most awful of all of them in the mornings, somehow having energy for the day ahead. 'Get up!'

'Sarah!' groaned all of the others as she opened the curtains and started singing 'Oh What a Beautiful Morning' at the top of her voice.

'Wake up, my little chickabiddies! Rise and shine!'

Caroline looked at Sarah strangely, a complicated manoeuvre which involved her reaching out an arm to twitch the curtains open, nearly falling out of bed, and stretching her neck out to see her. 'What's up with you?'

Sarah paused in the middle of a twirl, which was a slightly silly thing to do as one of her feet had been off the ground at the time.

'Nothing,' she muttered, not looking at Caroline.

'Yes, there is, Sarah. Don't lie to us,' said Lily.

'No… there isn't…'

Caroline, who had been holding onto the duvet with increasingly white knuckles, fell out of bed and rolled underneath it.

'Sarah…' came Caroline's voice, muffled by the bed, 'You've been at my stash, haven't you?'

'It was too good an opportunity to miss. I mean, you were asleep, and I just crept under the bed, and ate some. It's yummy.'

Lily looked amused. 'I knew you were a heavy sleeper, Caroline, but not THAT heavy.'

There were general noises of amusement, until they heard Suzie's voice, from the inside of her robes.

'It's Friday, guys. We still have classes.'

'Damn! We have History of Magic first!'

'Yay, snooze time!' cheered Caroline from under the bed.

There was general chaos involving the finding of robes, the needing of the loo, and the stealing of underwear, but before long, all four Gryffindor seventh-year girls were eating a calm breakfast in the Great Hall.

History of Magic passed in a dozy haze, with all of their quills taking notes. Lily had given in to pressure and told them all the spell, and before long, they were out.

Lily, Sarah, Remus and James all had a prefect's meeting, but Remus needed to go and put his books away, and Sarah decided to go with him,so Lily and James went on alone, in companionable silence. When they arrived in the classroom, Professor McGonagall was already there.

'Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I'm so glad you're here early. As you know, there will be the normal Hallowe'en feast at the end of the month, but there appears to be a problem with the number of pumpkins – Hagrid hasn't been able to grow very many, and I beg you to see if you could grow some in your spare time.'

Lily looked at Professor McGonagall with suspicious eyes. Was she joking? Grow pumpkins? In their _spare time_? But McGonagall seemed sincere, and so they both took the packets of seeds that she was offering them.

'Miss Evans, I know you will be able to charm them, _Engorgio_ should work well, and Mr Potter, you'll be able to take care of any misshapen ones. Now, back to the meeting…'

Having been given their strangest prefect assignment ever, Lily and James put the seeds away and started talking about the meeting.

* * *

'Grow pumpkins? McGonagall wants you to grow pumpkins for the feast?' 

'Yes. The only trouble is, the only thing I've ever grown was a pansy, and it died before it flowered.'

This prompted giggles from the girls.

'No, seriously, I mean it! And I doubt Evans here has had better luck!'

Lily looked down at her fingernails modestly. 'Well, actually, I had a kitchen garden back at home.'

'Really?'

'Really really.'

'Oh. So… how do you grow pumpkins then?'

'Well, putting the seeds in soil is generally considered a good start…'

* * *

Woot! Another chapter, another good bit of goodness. Well, I think, but I'm biased. Subject: Bias. 

**CazTehFrog: **Forbidden cats? Well, my mum hates cats, and my dad thinks they're really hard to train, and so they won't let me have one, even though my mum wouldn't have to go anywhere near it; it would be mine, and we could get one from Battersea Dogs' Home, and it would be trained and stuff. Oh, and my mum thinks it would eat the guinea-pigs, which it _wouldn't. This is a blatant LIE._ Ahem. Yes. And, for fear of sounding stupid, what is a cat-turbo?

Larka :)


	17. Hallowe'en

Disclaimer – I wish, but only in my wildest dreams does it actually belong to me

For Author's Note/Review Reply, see bottom of chapter.

Chapter 17: Hallowe'en

* * *

Previously: _Lily looked down at her fingernails modestly. 'Well, actually, I had a kitchen garden back at home.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Really really.'_

'_Oh. So… how do you grow pumpkins then?'_

'_Well, putting the seeds in soil is generally considered a good start…_'

* * *

'Lilylilylilylilylilylilylily!' 

Sarah was bouncing on Lily's bed, at 10.30 on the sunny Saturday morning of October 31st. Lily, bouncing with Sarah, but lying down, started yelling back.

'Sarahsarahsarahsaraharah! I'm up!'

Sarah stopped bouncing on Lily's bed but remained, cross-legged, on it, looking suspiciously at her.

'Are you? Are you _really_?'

Lily struggled out from under the duvet and stood by her bed.

'Yes, I'm up. Ooh, dizzy.'

She grabbed her bed-post and leaned against it as the blood rushed from her head. Caroline yelled at her from inside her drawn curtains,

'Sarah had to wake you up or you'd've slept Hallowe'en away!'

'So are you up and dressed, clever clogs?' asked Lily sceptically, and, without waiting for a reply, strode over to Caroline's bed and opened the curtains. Caroline was lying under the duvet, plaiting her hair.

'Up. _Now_,' commanded Lily. Sarah was impressed. Asleep to bossy in 4.9 seconds – it wasn't quite a new record for Lily, but it nearly was. Caroline rolled out of bed, landed with a thump on the floor, and sat up.

'Hooray pumpkins!' she said with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes and wandered away from her.

'Speaking of pumpkins, how are mine?' she asked no-one in particular.

Suzie stuck her head around the bathroom door.

'Lovely. The one on the right's come up a real treat. I think now would be the time to charm them.'

'Well get out of the bathroom and let me, then!'

'Impatience is not a virtue, Lily.'

'I need the loo!'

Suzie rolled her eyes and pulled her head back into the bathroom. Lily snatched up her wand, towel and clothes, and waited outside the bathroom door. In her urgency, she started doing a jig.

'Hu-rry… up… Su-zie…' she moaned as she danced. Suzie came out, fully clothed, drying her hair with her wand.

'If you want the bathroom first, you'll just have to get up earlier, Lily,' she said sweetly.

Lily growled and dashed into the bathroom. The door locked behind her, and the other girls heard the sound of clothes hitting the bathroom floor, and rapid footsteps to the toilet. Sarah and Suzie glanced at each other, before quickly looking away again, lips pressed firmly together in an attempt not to laugh, until Caroline, with a wicked grin on her face, hissed,

'Pssssssss…'

Suzie had to chew the ends of both her braids to stop herself collapsing with laughter, and Sarah bit her hand as her face grew redder and redder. Caroline smirked, and began rifling through her trunk for her underwear.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Lily came out of the bathroom, dressed, clean, and drying her hair. She shot a look at Suzie and Sarah, who were still giggling weakly. She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs with Caroline to breakfast. 

'What gets _me_ is that when Sarah told me to get up, and she was still her pyjamas,' Lily grumbled.

Caroline rolled her eyes at a portrait, who chuckled sympathetically back. They carried on down the stairs in companionable silence until they reached the Great Hall.

'Mmm. Food,' said Caroline with a grin. 'And there's my Sirry!' She waved at Sirius.

Lily turned to look at her sharply. 'Sirry?'

Caroline shrugged. 'Pet names are hard for things like Sirius.'

'What does he call you, then?'

'Sweetie-pie.'

Lily suppressed a snort. Typical Sirius, obsessed with food. 'Let's go and sit down, shall we?'

'Fine.'

So Lily found herself, once again, sitting next to James Potter, in full view of everyone, having a pleasant conversation with him and asking him to pass the butter.

'So, what are you going to do today?' Lily asked James as she buttered her toast.

'Well, my Lily Flower, being the shy, retiring type that I am, I rather thought I'd give Hogsmeade a miss, stay in the Common room and finish off the half-term homework.'

Lily raised her eyebrows. 'Oh yes?'

'Yes… but then I decided not to, and go off to Hogsmeade, buy vast amounts of confectionary, drink far too much Butterbeer, buy enough Zonko's products to scare the pants off the first years, and take a look at the Shrieking Shack.'

Lily smiled warmly. 'Oh… I see. Sounds like fun. I hadn't made any particular plans.'

They sat in companionable silence for a while until James suddenly said, 'What's the bet that Padfoot and Hawling and Wormtail and Gibson will be going together?'

'Ooh, high, but I won't put any money on it.'

'No?'

'I don't gamble.'

'We'll be all alone,' he pouted.

'What about Lupin?' asked Lily, her forehead crinkled up in confusion.

'Davies.'

'How about all four of us go together?'

'In one big glump of people?'

'Quite.'

'Just as well there won't be more than six of us then.'

'I see it's still just you and me and the safety regulations against the world then, James.'

He laughed. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

I would like to point out now, for the record, that this is NOT the whole day. There will be more on Hallowe'en, possibly ad nauseam, but I wanted to post this, so I ended it there. Good. It's up. Writer's block will evaporate. 

Safety regulations? See The Journey Back. And read and review. Also see Maybe, Maybe not, another offshoot, and The Adventures of Hermione, Ginny and Lily, not from the Jelly is Good universe, but funny all the same.

Subject: Annoying friends with music on headphones on too loud.

Larka :)


	18. Presents, Plans, and Trick Or Treating

Disclaimer – I'm getting almost bored of this now, but my first initial's E, not J.

Chapter 18: Presents, Plans, and Trick-Or-Treating

* * *

Previously: _'How about all four of us go together?'_

'_In one big glump of people?'_

'_Quite.'_

'_Just as well there won't be more than six of us then.'_

'_I see it's still just you and me and the safety regulations against the world then, James.' _

_He laughed. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

_

Lily, James, Remus and Sarah sat in The Three Broomsticks later, sipping Butterbeer and refusing James' offers to refill drinks, shake hands, or have sweets, as they had just been to Zonko's.

'Potter!' exclaimed Sarah in exasperation as he offered her, fruitlessly, something he claimed was a "Cheering Cherry", but she knew was a "Singing Sherbet".

'Davies!' he imitated. Sarah rolled her eyes, and he continued, ignoring her, 'If one of us is annoyed, it should be me! You won't try my delicious sweets! Oh sweet Davies, do you not trust me?'

'No,' she said, answering despite the fact that the question was rhetorical. She put her head on one side, a strange look on her face, and suddenly added, all in a rush, 'Call me Sarah.'

James seemed surprise, but smiled. 'And me James.'

Sarah smiled back. 'I was sort of assuming I would.'

'Assumption is the mother of all muck-ups.'

Lily and Remus snorted into their Butterbeer.

'Oh gosh!' cried Lily suddenly. 'Birthday! Sarah, birthday!'

Sarah took one look at her and screamed shrilly for a second. 'Oh Lord! Birthday! I'd completely forgotten!'

Remus and James looked at each other.

'Are you two drama queens going to tell us what's going on, or are we just going to have to wait until you come off your sugar-high?' asked Remus, who sounded amused, but with a hint of annoyance.

'Sorry, Remus,' said Sarah. 'It's, well, it's Suzie's birthday soon, and we'd forgotten it! And now we don't know what to do!'

'What d'you mean, you don't know what to do?'

'Well, we usually do something for her birthday, a little party up in the dorm or something. We do it for all of us, but we've forgotten it this time, and haven't got anything ready. Anyway, it's not going to work in the dorm this year, what with Peter and all,' replied Lily.

'Why not?'

'You obviously haven't seen Caroline's famous underwear streamers,' the girls said in unison, giggling.

'Do I want to?' asked Remus, looking slightly disgusted.

'Well, maybe. I dunno. The point is, it's nearly Suzie's birthday and we haven't done anything!'

'Well… be that as it may, it's never too late to start,' said Remus, a smile on his face.

Lily sighed. 'With only three of us, or rather _two_, seeing as Caroline is off in lovey-dovey land? We need two months, not two weeks.'

'You're assuming, my dear, that there will only be the three of you. What I think this operation needs is a bit of marauder-style help…'

'Some... pazaam.'

'Oomph.'

'Snap.'

'Style.'

'What?' asked Lily, cutting through their increasingly excited list. James stared at her as if asking how she could ask such a question.

'We're going to help you, Lily, Dav-Sarah.'

'Really?' Lily was shocked, but understandably pleased.

'Yes. Now, what does dear Gibson _like_?'

'Well, above all, she hates attention,' said Sarah brightly and completely unhelpfully. Remus didn't bother to roll his eyes, but merely closed them in exasperation.

'Yes, we know that, bright spark,' he said scathingly, 'But what does she _like_?'

'Well,' said Lily, thinking hard, her mind going blank all of a sudden, 'She likes animals…and transfiguration. And…and…'

'Peter!' giggled Sarah.

They all laughed at that. It was obvious that Peter and Suzie were made for each other, so saying that she liked him was slightly superfluous. After the laughter had died down, James said,

'So, what are we going to do for her party then? Common room? Streamers? Some sort of wild party?'

The girls and Remus looked at him incredulously.

'This is Suzie we're talking about, not Caroline, James. She doesn't _like_ attention!'

'Fine, fine. A little party, us eight, presents, streamers, empty classroom, that sort of thing?'

They looked at him incredulously again, and again Lily piped up.

'I think I must be rubbing off on you. That was actually sensible.'

She then blushed.

'I didn't mean it like that!'

Sarah giggled into her Butterbeer, and said, grinning, 'Great or, at least, _dirty_ minds think alike, Lilikins.'

'Shut up. But that was actually a good idea, but we'll need to buy streamers and so on.' She started packing everything back into her bag. 'Sarah, you're coming with me. Boys, go and buy her presents.' She shooed the boys away, thrusting their wallets at them.

'Like what? Books?'

'Underwear!' cried Sarah.

'Sarah!' scolded Lily, before adding, to the boys, 'Get her chocolate or something… something nice. And don't put anything in it!'

The boys waved and walked off.

'Speaking of which, what's up, Sarah?'

'Up? Up? Nothing, honeybun… no… nothing… cherub.'

'Sarah… what did you drink? You didn't have any Firewhiskey or anything, did you?'

'No, just Butterbeer. Want to share my last… _glass_?'

'No! Did you let James refill it?'

'James? Hunky-boy? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.'

Lily picked up Sarah's glass and sniffed it. It smelled, quite strongly, of Dirty Drops.

'Sarah, look at me.'

'I didn't know you felt that way, love.'

'Finite.'

Sarah's eyes crossed, and uncrossed again. She looked, alarmed, at the boys' empty seats.

'Where did they go so quickly?' she gasped.

'They've been gone a couple of minutes.'

'What?'

'James managed to get a Dirty Drop in your drink.'

Sarah looked confused for a moment, then groaned.

'On an embarrassment scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, where was it?'

'Five.'

'Only five?'

'You only said a couple of embarrassing things before the boys left. The rest was only witnessed by me, and I don't care.'

'Good. What are we doing now?'

'Buying streamers for Suzie's party.'

'Underwear streamers?'

'_No_!'

'Sorry. I don't think it's quite worn off,' said Sarah, grinning sheepishly, 'and I don't think it's Suzie's kind of thing. Though I'd quite like some...'

'Really?'

'No.'

Lily and Sarah walked off, smiling, in search of streamers that didn't have underwiring.

* * *

'Should we get her these?' asked James, waving a jar of Cockroach Clusters underneath Remus' nose.

'No. get her, and I quote, "get her chocolate or something… something nice."'

'Fine.' James put the jar back on the shelf.

'What about these Chocolate Cauldrons?'

'Er… maybe… we should ask the girls.'

'Unfortunately, they are not here, but buying streamers, and balloons, and party hats and so on.'

'Party hats?'

'Well…maybe not party hats, but you get the idea.'

'Mmm. Oh, speak of the devil!'

Sarah and Lily had just walked into the shop, the former carrying a bulging bag with paper streamers and what looked suspiciously like party hats peeking out, and the latter carrying a large box, which had a blue-green glow around it.

'It's a cake,' she said in response to their unasked question. 'It's got a refrigerating charm on it, seeing as this is the last Hogsmeade weekend before her birthday, and a, well, I'm not really sure, but basically a non-squashing charm on it, seeing as it's hard to get a cake in pristine condition to a party.'

They nodded, impressed.

'Should we get her these?' asked James, proffering the jar of Chocolate Cauldrons he still hadn't put down.'

'No, they have Firewhiskey in them, and she doesn't like it. She gets light-headed with _Butterbeer_.'

'Fair enough.'

'But she likes pumpkin. This,' Lily jiggled the cake, 'has pumpkin in it.'

'Pumpkin Pasties?'

'Mmm… maybe…'

'If you think it's a bad idea, just say so.'

'It's a bad idea.'

'OK then.'

Sarah and Remus, who had wandered off, came back with another jar. 'These are Pumpkin Parcels.'

Lily and James looked curiously into the jar. It was nearly full of delicately shaped translucent pastry parcels, which seemed to be full of pumpkin.

'Perfect. We've already gotten her presents – facemasks and really nice soap. Caroline, through us, got her some bath bombs, so she owes us two Sickles, five Knuts.'

Remus shook his head. 'That's weird. Why do girls get each other _soap_? Is it a subtle suggestion that the other girl smells, or something? And if you get her facemasks does it mean she has spots?'

Lily and Sarah laughed.

'No, they're just nice presents,' explained Lily, grinning, 'It's nice to get something that smells nice and makes you feel all clean and lovely.'

'But if a girl bought that kind of stuff for a _guy_, then yes, it means he smells,' interjected Sarah helpfully.

'Fair enough. But I think I'll stick to chocolate.'

The girls laughed again. Remus went up to the counter with the jar of Pumpkin Parcels, and came back with a box.

'She asked me if they were a present,' he explained. 'I said yes, so she wrapped them. I'm not very fond of pumpkin, but they do look good.'

Everyone nodded. Lily glanced out the window, and said, 'It's getting dark. We should be getting back soon. Does anyone have anything else to do?'

There was a general shaking of heads, except for Sarah, who had just caught sight of the Acid Pops.

'I'll just get a couple of these, and then we can go. Do we know where the others are?'

'Erm…' said James, suddenly looking alarmed, 'just walking into the shop right now!'

Lily and Remus quickly put the boxes behind their backs, James picked up Sarah's bag and did the same, and Sarah, instinctively, put the jar of Acid Pops behind her back, and walked over to the others.

'Great,' she murmured out of the corner of her mouth, 'We look so guilty that if they hadn't noticed us before, they've definitely noticed us now.'

'Guys!' called Caroline, walking over to them, Suzie following her. 'What's that you're holding behind your backs?'

'Erm… nothing…' said the others simultaneously and completely unconvincingly.

'Oh… OK. I'll just get some chocolate… we were going back to school… we'll wait for you, if you want.' The others weren't sure if she minded them not telling her, but if she did, she was sensible enough not to pry.

'No – I was just getting some Acid Pops,' said Sarah, feeling incredibly foolish. She took the jar from behind her back. 'I'll just buy them now – you don't need to wait.'

Pretty soon, Sarah, Remus, Lily, James, Caroline, Sirius, Suzie and Peter were all walking back to the castle together, with at least three of them trying to hide what they had bought from at least one of them.

'Caroline', hissed Lily to her, as Suzie and Peter were lagging behind, 'You owe us two Sickles, five Knuts. And Sirius, you owe the boys one Sickle, nine Knuts.'

'What for?' they hissed back.

'Suzie's birthday presents.'

'Oh… expletive', hissed Caroline. 'I forgot.'

'So did we, but then we remembered again, so we don't care. You wouldn't have had an opportunity anyway, with Suzie there.'

'Am I making streamers?' asked Caroline.

'No. I bought some.'

'Boring person.'

'Are there a large number of snakes around, or has someone got a puncture?' asked Remus, amused. The two girls looked at him guiltily.

'No.'

'That wasn't a yes or no question.'

'So?' said Caroline.

'Uh-oh. I just thought,' said Lily, 'Pumpkins!'

'What, didn't you hand yours in?'

'No, no, of course I did, but it's the Hallowe'en feast next. This means there will be pumpkins. People will be eating said pumpkins; or rather Suzie will be eating said pumpkins. Hyperness ensues.'

'Oh. I forgot that.' muttered Remus, frowning to himself.

'You won't forget it again in a hurry.'

'Or a curry,' chipped in Caroline.

'Caroline, what on earth was that?' asked Sarah.

'Curry.'

Sarah rolled her eyes and they walked on in silence to the castle. When they had all put their coats and shopping away in the dorm, they went down to the feast.

'Mmm… pumpkins!' cried Suzie happily. It was strange. Normally she was shy, reserved and quiet, but put the girl in front of a table spread with pumpkin-related comestibles, and she was entirely unrecognisable.

'So, which will you have first?' asked Sarah. 'Cream of pumpkin soup, fried, roasted, lamb and pumpkin stew, pumpkin seeds, or will you just not have pumpkin? There are some lovely toffees here.'

'I'll have them all, except the toffees. What a stupid question,' said Suzie, and, as she ran to the Gryffindor table, she squealed, 'Wheee!'

'And she hasn't even eaten any yet,' groaned Lily, and they all joined Suzie, who was happily piling her plate high with the promised everything. She started munching her way through it noisily, as her friends started giving themselves some food of their own. There was, apart from nearly everything that could conceivably be crafted from pumpkin, lamb chops, sausages, various stews, potatoes, carrots, peas (which Lily steered well clear of) and enough to make a glorious meal for all.

Unfortunately, this left Suzie to be quite, quite hyper, in the worst sense of the word.

'Lily,' she giggled, 'why did the chicken cross the road?'

Lily rolled her eyes.

'I'm sure I've no idea.'

Suzie's face fell. 'Me neither. Meanie.'

The girls escorted her up to the Gryffindor common room, and motioned for Caroline to bring down her chocolate.

'Chocolate, Suzie, chocolate.'

'I like chocolate. It's good.'

'Lily,' hissed Sarah, 'Why on earth do you want her to get _more_ hyper?'

'It means that we don't have to take care of her, because she'll be too busy eating, snogging, or sleeping.'

'You have a point.'

They were silent for a while, during which Caroline came down with her chocolate, and the boys came up from the feast.

'How many helpings did you have?' asked Sarah disapprovingly.

'Well, seconds up to fifths, depending on the weight of person, stamina of same, and tastiness of pudding,' replied Remus, sighing, 'I was sensible, seconds of most, but thirds of one thing, but James and Sirius went the whole hog. They're never going to think of chocolate gateau the same way again.'

They smiled. James and Sirius were groaning, and they looked sick at the amount of chocolate Suzie was consuming. Lily was fussing over them, and feeding them a potion.

'What _was_ that?' Caroline asked her jealously after they sat up, looking much more comfortable.

'An indigestion potion. I made it last year in potions, that day we had the first make-your-own-potion lesson.'

'And it works?'

'Yes, it does, thank you ever so much.'

They both flopped down into armchairs and took a piece of chocolate from the quickly diminishing pile.

'You know what I miss about pre-Hogwarts Hallowe'ens?' commented Lily after a while, not caring whether they wanted to know or not, 'It's trick-or-treating. I really miss it: "trick or tre-eat!"'

'What?' asked James, not familiar with the concept of trick-or-treating.

'You know, trick-or-treating? When little children dress up as scary monsters or witches and wizards…' they all laughed, 'and go round to houses and say trick or treat. And then they get sweets or something. The point is that they're supposed to play a practical joke on the house if they're not given sweets. It's usually egging it – it isn't very nice, but that's only what the older children do. Little children generally only ask for sweets, and if they don't get them, then they go.'

'I think Muggles are onto something with that. Hey! Why don't we trick-or-treat here?'

'Huh? How would that work?'

'Well, we'd try to collect people's leftover sweets from the Hogsmeade trip. The dorms would be the houses, and we'd go round, saying… what is it again?'

'Trick or tre-eat!' put in Sarah excitedly.

'That's it. Trick or tre-eat!' announced James, and everyone chorused it back to him. That is, everyone except Lily.

'But they might not understand! And they might not have any sweets! And where would we get costumes? And –'

'Oh, Lily!' exclaimed Suzie, 'Don't be such a schpol… a schpill… a schpoilschnort.'

'Do you mean a spoilsport?' said Remus, amused.

'Yes, that's what I said,' said Suzie, rolling her eyes. 'Anyway, they will have stuff. And we can explain it to them. And we're going as scary witches and wizards, Lily, don't be silly.'

Lily still looked unsure, but before she could say anything, Caroline jumped in.

'Well, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly. Everyone, get your wide-brimmed hat – that's what witches and wizards wear in Muggle pictures. We can use our cauldrons for collecting sweets.'

'We'll only use one of them. We can split the sweets afterwards,' said James, feeling practical.

'You know, this is stupid. I don't think there's any way I can make it any less or more stupid, so I'm just going to go along with it,' said Lily, her last defences down. It was a strange idea, but it would be fun.

They all rushed upstairs to their respective dorms, getting their wide-brimmed hats, and they took Suzie's cauldron.

They met up again, looking very well-mannered, and only slightly scary.

'Would we look scary to Muggles?' asked James in despair.

Lily eyed herself and them all critically.

'No, merely very strange.'

'Ah-ha!' cried Suzie.

'What?' asked Sarah, prepared for some more hyperness.

'I brought my make-up kit with me! I didn't think we looked very scary, you see.' She produced a large, pink, plastic bag out of her cauldron, and continued, 'OK. Caroline, you do the boys. Shadows under the eyes or something. I'll do the girls – big red lips, and a _lot _of eyeliner.' She passed the grey eye-shadow to Caroline.

'What?' asked James in disgust. 'You're not putting that on me; it's vile!'

'Do you want to look scary?'

'Yes…'

'Then eye-shadow it is.'

'But, but… Lily! Help!'

Lily, who was having vast amounts of eyeliner applied, glanced over at him as he backed away. She waved at him, but made no move to help.

'Sarah! You'll save me, won't you?'

'Are you kidding?' asked Sarah, 'I'm quite looking forward to the sight of all of you in make-up. Now sit tight and let Caroline put it on.'

The boys groaned. This was not good.

* * *

Lily, Sarah, Caroline and Suzie all sat on Caroline's bed that evening; faces clean, in their pyjamas. They were all starting to yawn, but were determined to finish their sweets before they did so. The Gryffindors had been quite amused by the sight of their seventh-years coming round trick-or-treating, and had coughed up a few sweets.

'This was quite a good haul,' commented Lily with the air of one who knows what they are talking about. 'for people who didn't know about it.'

'What? We only got two sweets each! At least it wasn't embarrassing,' grinned Caroline. Lily snorted. The idea of _anything_ embarrassing Caroline was utterly ridiculous.

'Oh, not for you, maybe. That snotty little fourth-year asked me out. I was hard put to stop Peter knocking him out! It was mortifying!' giggled Suzie, who didn't really seem to be upset by the incident at all.

They all laughed, and Lily gave a huge yawn.

'I can't believe we did so much today! It seems like much longer!'

'What, breakfast, shopping, feast, trick-or-treating? Not too much,' said Caroline, who had yawned the least of the lot.

'Fine, Miss Little-ball-of-unstoppable-unembarrassable-energy. Stop contradicting us,' said Sarah lazily, 'anyway, our sweets are all finished. I reckon it's time to brush our teeth and toddle off to bed.'

'You can toddle. I'm not… toddling… anywhere,' said Caroline, giving a huge yawn.

'Oh yes, you are, grinned Suzie, 'don't think we didn't see that. I liked today, it was fun.'

'Yeah, it was. Night, Suzie.'

'Night.'

* * *

Ok. That is the end of Hallowe'en, and in two chapters time it will be Christmas, all credit to Hepsa. It's squeeful, so get ready. I know last chapter was painfully short and fillery, but a) I had writer's block, and b) doesn't this make up for it? Yes? Good.

Subject: Family get-togethers with about everyone in your entire family _ever._

Larka :)


	19. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer – Nope. No. Nopey nopey no. Just… not.

Chapter 19: Happy Birthday!

* * *

Previously:_ 'Fine, Miss Little-ball-of-unstoppable-unembarrassable-energy. Stop contradicting us,' said Sarah lazily, 'anyway, our sweets are all finished. I reckon it's time to brush our teeth and toddle off to bed.'_

'_You can toddle. I'm not… toddling… anywhere,' said Caroline, giving a huge yawn._

'_Oh yes, you are, grinned Suzie, 'don't think we didn't see that. I liked today, it was fun.'_

'_Yeah, it was. Night, Suzie.'_

'_Night.'_

_

* * *

_

'Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Su-zie!

Happy birthday to you!'

'Guys, shh! People will start looking!' said Suzie, but they could tell she was pleased.

'Come on, birthday girl! All big and grown up and 18! Sit down and have some breakfast!' called Caroline, so Suzie went over to the Gryffindor table and took the bowl of cornflakes Caroline was offering her.

'Hey, Suzie,' said Lily, taking a rolled up newspaper from a post owl and paying it, 'now you're of age in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world!'

'Yeah, you can get married of your own free will,' grinned Caroline, 'Now's the time to pop the question, Peter!'

Both Peter and Suzie blushed scarlet.

'Oh, shh, Caroline,' said Lily, smiling. 'I'm sure Peter knows that he doesn't need to do that to make sure Suzie's devoted.'

They blushed even more.

'What's that you've got there, Lily?' asked Sarah, tactfully changing the subject.

'Oh, this?' said Lily, waving the paper, 'I decided to start a subscription to the Daily Prophet, to know what We-All-Know-Who is doing. Depressing stuff, but it's better to know what's going on in the world, I think. However, today the front page is showing me a happy Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange announcing their engagement.'

'They are?' gasped Sirius. 'That's disgusting. Pass it here.'

'It's true, I promise,' said Lily, but she offered him the newspaper anyway.

'Urgh, that's gross. Bella, married. Vile thought.'

Caroline looked confused. 'Bella? Oh, Bellatrix. I always thought of her as more of a Trixie.'

They all laughed, and went back to their breakfasts, Lily eating porridge with her newspaper leaning against a water jug. There was relative silence, except for several chewing noises and the occasional slurping.

'I'm bored,' moaned Caroline.

* * *

'I'm still bored,' moaned Caroline, some time later.

'Oh shut up, Caroline,' snapped Sarah, 'You've been saying that all day!'

'Yes, well, it's true.'

'Guys! Guys! Please don't squabble! Now tell me… this,' Suzie held up a baby-pink robe, 'this,' she held up a blue robe, 'or this.' She held up a banana-yellow robe.

'The pink one,' replied Sarah.

'No, the blue one,' said Lily.

'No, yellow,' said Caroline.

'Urgh, no, Caroline, she looks like a canary!' said Lily in disgust.

'But a canary with style!'

At the look on Lily and Sarah's faces, Caroline dropped the grin and jazz hands.

'Fine then. The blue, Suze,' said Caroline.

'I've told you not to call me that,' said Suzie.

'But I like calling you that. It's fun.'

Suzie sighed and turned to change into the blue robe.

'How do I look, guys?' she asked, when she had finished changing.

'Oh, Suzie!' cried Caroline. 'I haven't seen a more beautiful birthday girl since, well, my birthday!'

'Oh God! I look worse than you did then? Save me!' giggled Suzie, and fell backwards onto her bed.

'Caroline's just jealous that you look gorgeous and she looked like a monkey,' said Lily, grinning.

'I did not!'

'You did so, Caroline!'

They continued squabbling out into the common room, where they met up with the boys.

'We've just finished. Transfiguration classroom,' hissed James to Lily, as Suzie still didn't know about her party.

Lily nodded, and called out, 'Su-zie…'

'What?'

'Come here, silly.'

'Why? What are you going to do?'

'Blindfold you,' said Lily, taking out a strip of material.

'What? Wha- Lily, no!'

'Too late,' observed Caroline.

'I hate you guys – what are you doing? Where are we going?'

'Give her a leg-up through the portrait hole, Peter,' said Sarah, giggling.

'Fair enough,' replied Peter, and Suzie could tell he was grinning.

'Couldn't you have waited until we were outside the portrait hole to blindfold me?'

'What would be the fun in that?' be asked Sirius' voice. 'This way he gets to feel up your legs.'

Suzie squeaked in embarrassment. 'Sirius Black you are the vilest, most evil, horrible- ow, that hurt!'

Remus changed the grip on her arm.

'Sorry, Suzie. Left here.'

'And we're here!' called Lily's voice.

'Finally!' grumbled Suzie, and she undid her blindfold, before gasping at the sight of the room around her. 'Wow! This is gorgeous! Oh, thanks, guys!'

Lily had to admit, as she watched Suzie hug everyone, that the room did look beautiful. James had spent a long time decorating – there were streamers hanging down from the ceiling, brightening up the room and making the ceiling lower and cosier. He had also managed to buy some fairies, and they were glittering prettily around the streamers. There was the cake, standing in pride of place on a table which had been decorated in true marauder style – with food. On a table next to it, there was a pile of Suzie's presents, and a gramophone – the only thing they had found which didn't use electricity – was playing music softly into the background.

'Guys! You did this all for me! Aaw, you shouldn't have!'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'What, you wanted to have it up in the dorm and have everyone seeing your underwear decorate the room?'

Suzie blushed.

'She has a point, you know,' murmured Sarah to her.

'Whether she has a point or not is beside the point.'

'Present Time!' yelled Sirius.

'Ok, so what has Peter got you, Suze?'

Suzie rolled her eyes. 'He's got me a,' she shook the package, 'Well, it clinks. Shall I open it?'

'Yes!' yelled her friends.

'Don't rush me, don't rush me!'

Despite saying this, she opened the package as quickly as possible. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a tiger's eye pendant, a pair of earrings, and a silver charm bracelet.

'Oh Peter!' she squealed. The rest of the girls had to be restrained from squealing too, but before Peter could blush too much, Suzie had jumped on him and was kissing him forcefully. Their friends gave them a minute, after which they all had simultaneous coughing fits.

'Sorry!' Suzie said, blushing, but grinning.

'Open mine, open mine!' said Sirius, bouncing on his chair like a four-year-old.

'Ok, Sirius… this box, I take it?' said Suzie, holding up the Honeydukes box.

'That's the one!'

Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius rolled his eyes, and added,

'Well, yes, and Moony and Prongs helped get it too, I _suppose_, but…'

Suzie smiled and opened it to reveal the Pumpkin Parcels.

'Oh, Sirius!' she said happily, and kissed him on the cheek. Lily, Caroline and Sarah looked at each other, being careful not to laugh, and quickly looked away again. James and Remus cleared their throats loudly. She swooped down on them and kissed them on the cheek too.

'What was that you were saying about not needing to be engaged, Lily?' murmured Caroline, much to the amusement of Sarah and Lily.

'Open ours now!' squealed Sarah, distracting attention from Suzie's kisses.

'Ooh, Sarah! Lily!' exclaimed Suzie when she had discarded the shiny wrapping paper. 'This is perfect!' She opened one of the tubs of facemask and sniffed it. 'Mmm… you got me the lavender one!'

'I thought we could use it some time when we're all up in the dorm – you know; a girly time.'

'Sounds like fun!' beamed Suzie.

'And the soap's just because you have BO,' said Caroline cheerfully. Suzie stopped sniffing it and frowned at her. 'Just kidding, Suze, open my present!'

Suzie opened it and out rolled three powdery round bath bombs. She lifted one after another up and smelled them.

'Mmm. Jasmine… honeysuckle… vanilla. Yum, Caroline!'

'Thought you'd like it,' Caroline lied with ease as Lily looked on wearing an pretend indignant expression behind Suzie's back. 'Anyway. Presents over, food time!'

* * *

Some time later, first courses were finished and lying around, the cake had been suitably dug into, and much pumpkin had been consumed, they were all sitting in the squishy chairs that had been conjured up, waiting for the effects of the pumpkin to kick in.

'Am I hyper yet?' moaned Suzie, frustrated.

'No,' groaned Lily, just as frustrated. 'How about we talk about something else instead for a while?'

Suzie frowned and, sulking, sunk lower into her chair. 'Fine. What?'

'How about… Christmas?'

'Fine. I suppose I'll have to send the reply to this present to you, Peter. It's a shame, cos I like seeing people open their presents,' Suzie mused.

'Why?' asked Peter. 'Are you going home for Christmas?'

'No…I thought you were!'

'No, no! Neither of us are!'

'Seriously?' asked Lily incredulously, 'I'm not going home either!'

James looked up. 'Together at Christmas, my Lily Flower. It must be love.' _Why did I say that? Why? Why? It's such a corny line! Come on Potter, you can do better than that! _

'What?' asked Lily, confused.

'Erm, what, am I staying here, or what do I mean?'

'Well, both.'

'Ok, yes, I'm here for Christmas, and, well, um… I don't know – it was just something I said.' _My God, this is embarrassing. When did it become so hard to talk to her?_

Lily sighed, but didn't make a comment. 'Anyone else staying here for Christmas?'

'I am,' put in Sarah.

'Me too,' added Remus.

'Me three,' grinned Sirius.

'Me four,' giggled Caroline.

'Wait, wait,' said Lily excitedly, we're all here for Christmas? How much more perfect can you get?'

No-one answered her rhetorical question, so, to let off steam, she hugged Sarah. Lily could be very cuddly when she was pleased.

'Is she often like this?' asked Remus, amused.

'You've known her for seven years, Remus,' replied Sarah, although her voice was muffled by Lily.

'Am I hyper yet?' asked Suzie.

* * *

Yay! Suzie's Birthday! Cuteness! Squee! I won't do that mad squeeing-ness ever again, for fear of scaring people. Anyhoo. Speaking of cute squeeing, see next chapter. Hepsa's creation, and a sweeter Christmas you never will see. Aaw. I would have posted it at Christmas, except… um… we left it saved at school, and can't get to it, sorry. I know it's kind've sad to post stuff about Christmas after Christmas, but we can't do anything about it. Sorry again. And Hepsa also left the next chapter of Maybe, Maybe Not at school as well, so that won't be updated for a while either.

Subject: Teachers making fools of themselves deliberately. Like having porridge poured over their heads or doing a Pantomime on the last day of school (more fool them…)

Larka :)


	20. All I Want for Christmas is You

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Even HEPSA doesn't own it. It's all JK's.

Chapter 20: All I Want For Christmas Is You

* * *

Previously: _'Wait, wait,' said Lily excitedly, we're all here for Christmas? How much more perfect can you get?'_

_No-one answered her rhetorical question, so, to let off steam, she hugged Sarah. Lily could be very cuddly when she was pleased._

'_Is she often like this?' asked Remus, amused._

'_You've known her for seven years, Remus,' replied Sarah, although her voice was muffled by Lily._

'_Am I hyper yet?' asked Suzie._

* * *

'Li-ly…' 

A sing-song voice was floating into Lily's ear. Sarah came to mind, but it could have been Suzie.

'Li-i-i-ly…'

There it was again, but now Lily was sure it was Sarah. The voice was particularly annoying her now. She didn't _want_ to get up. She had been having a nice dream. If she could stay in bed all day, she would.

Suddenly she felt a sharp poke in the back. Sarah wasn't usually so vicious. Lily screwed up her eyes and ignored her. Maybe if she waited Sarah would get bored… not that that ever happened. Lily waited for another poke, but it never came. She smiled. Sarah actually had given up! A once in a lifetime opportunity to sleep the day away! She had plenty of time to do her holiday homework; she could spend this day lolling around in bed–

Lily shrieked as her thoughts were interrupted by some mad tickling. She opened her eyes to see Sarah looming over her, tickling her tummy. Suzie was tickling the bottom of her feet, and Caroline under her arms.

'Finally awake, eh?' said Sarah, once Lily had begged them to stop.

'Caroline,' said Lily, ignoring her, 'why are _you_ up so early?'

'Merry Christmas, Lily,' replied Caroline, smirking, and placing a red and fluffy Christmas hat on her head. Lily pulled it off and looked at it. Caroline had a matching one on her head, as did Sarah and Suzie, she now noticed.

'When did you get these?'

'They're mine,' chipped in Suzie, 'and I can't remember.'

'Put it back on, Lily!' insisted Sarah, and Lily gingerly placed it on her head. Caroline cheered.

A few minutes later, after the girls had quickly gotten ready, they rushed into the common room, where they found Remus, James and Peter, also wearing Christmas hats. Suzie seemed to fly over to Peter and kiss him on the lips.

'Merry Christmas, Peter,' she said as they hugged.

'And to you, Suzie,' he said. She sighed and they stood there, content in each other's arms. Sarah went and stood next to Remus, while Lily and Caroline went over to the tree, where James was.

'Where's Sirius?' asked Caroline.

'He's coming,' said James, and, sure enough, Sirius appeared a few seconds later, grinning widely.

'Merry Christmas, sweetie-pie… and all the rest of you nosy idiots,' he announced. Everyone laughed, except for Caroline, who rushed forward and kissed him soundly.

'And a merry Christmas to you too!' Peter yelled back. Suzie, her hand entwined with his, giggled, and the two of them also began to kiss.

'The lot of you stop your snogging and get down to the present opening!' said Sarah loudly, after this continued for a while. Caroline grinned at her.

'Sarah… Look above your he-ead…' she sang. Sarah looked up, nervously, to see a sprig of mistletoe above her and Remus. She blanched, and looked at Remus.

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' chanted Sirius, Caroline and James, and soon they were joined by the others. Sarah looked shyly at Remus, and leant forward to kiss him on the cheek. She stepped back, blushing yet smiling, which was a look mirrored on Remus' face.

'Oh, come on! On the lips!' yelled Sirius.

'That was a wimpy kiss, if you can call it a kiss at all!' added Caroline.

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' James started up the chant again, until Lily interrupted with,

'Oh, stop it, guys! Let's open our presents.'

Three guilty looks met her, and everyone swarmed around the Christmas tree. Sarah had appointed herself 'Present Distributor', and quickly everyone had their own mound of gifts. There was pause, as no one knew when to start. It was Lily who finally broke the silence.

'Well, even if no one else wants their presents, I'm going to open mine!' she said, and she tore the wrapping off a present. Everyone else followed suit.

Twenty minutes or so later, there was a pile of wrapping paper that seemed to be as big as the tree, and everyone was investigating what other people had got. Sarah was proudly displaying the heart-shaped rose-quartz necklace she had received from Remus to the other girls, and James was thanking Sirius heartily for the charmed Quaffle he had received.

'You can simulate a game with it,' Sirius explained, 'Cast the spell _Assimulo Venatus _on it.'

'Sirius – I love you,' said James, and he rushed towards the door, the Quaffle held tightly in his arms. Lily jumped up to stop him.

'At least wear a jumper, James. It's cold out there,' she said, grabbing the jumper he had received from his mum and holding it out to him.

'I'll warm up when I'm out there,' said James, shrugging, with the expression of glee on his face not subsiding.

'James –' started Lily, but he had already clambered out of the portrait hole. Lily sighed and turned back to where the girls had been sitting, but they had dispersed. She sat down alone, and watched the others.

Sarah and Remus were curled up by the sofa, and he was fastening her necklace around her neck. Suzie and Peter were watching snow fall through the window. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and their arms were around each other. There was no need to kiss; they were happy just being together. Sirius and Caroline were standing in the middle of the room, by the tree.

'And why was there no present from you, Black?' demanded Caroline, poking him in the chest.

'Because I wanted to save it for afterwards, to make it more special,' said Sirius, taking a small gift from his pocket, 'and I could ask you the same question.'

Caroline smiled and took his gift, while giving him his. They looked into each others' eyes for a while, until Caroline said, 'Well, open it then!'

'If you open yours.'

'You open yours first!'

'I gave you mine first!'

'Together then. Three… two… one… go!'

They tore into their presents, and then burst out laughing when they both found that they had been given a bobbing-head black dog, which would fit the cup of their palm. It looked very much like Sirius in his Animagus form.

'Oh, Sirius,' said Caroline through her giggles. He grinned at her.

'I thought you'd like to carry a small piece of me around with you everywhere, or maybe keep it in your dorm so you could kiss it every night before you went to sleep.'

The sleazy smirk on his face would have earned him a slap from anybody else, but Caroline was smirking back.

'I'd rather have _you_ up in the dorm with me, Sirius, but I think Lily'd have a coronary. And we'd probably squick Suzie out.'

Sirius gave a deep, bark-like laugh, and swept her into a dramatic dip kiss, their presents falling out of their hands and to the floor.

Lily felt her eyes misting over at this romantic moment. All of her friends were happy and full of love: Sirius and Caroline, Suzie and Peter, Sarah and Remus, even James and his new Quaffle! And there she was, watching them all, lonely. She had hoped she would find love with James, but their first and last kiss had been over two months ago. Petunia was right; Lily _was _a dateless wonder.

* * *

'I'm… I'm going to read my new book,' she said quickly. Sarah nodded, only half-listening, while the others, it seemed, weren't listening at all. Lily smiled, scooped up her presents, and went up to her dorm. 

Lily, leaving her books on the floor, threw herself on her bed and mulled things over, as she had done countless times since the song. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there when the door opened.

'Lily?' came Caroline's voice. Lily looked at her with her puffy red eyes. Caroline looked dismayed, and ran over to her.

'Oh, Lily, you _are_ upset,' she said, sitting down and Summoning the tissues, 'and you've been crying! Come on, spill to Auntie Caroline.'

Lily only smiled at this as she dabbed her eyes - she hadn't even realised she'd been crying until Caroline had come in! She took a second tissue and sniffed into it. Caroline watched this, and pulled her into a hug. When she let go of her, Lily said quietly,

'What about Sirius?'

'You're upset, Lily. I didn't want you to be sad and lonely by yourself.'

Lily was surprised. She would have expected this from Sarah, or even Suzie, but Caroline, at least from her experience, wasn't nearly as perceptive to other people's feelings as they were.

'Thank you,' she said, with genuine appreciation. Caroline smiled at her.

'Now, really, _spill_!'

Lily sighed, and said, 'Is it normal to kiss someone, and then not kiss again for over two months, despite the fact that you are in close proximity of said person on a daily basis?'

'Yes,' said Caroline, without missing a beat. Seeing the heartbroken look on Lily's face, however, she considered her answer, and added, 'Actually, no it isn't, Lily. I'm sorry, I was wrong. Sirius and I didn't kiss for ages after our first kiss, remember? It doesn't mean there's no hope.

And anyway, you can date someone without kissing them. Sarah and Remus have been dating for _years_, and as far as we know, they haven't kissed.'

The fact that Caroline was admitting she was wrong was what made Lily believe her.

'They don't realise they're dating though,' said Lily, 'and anyway, that's Sarah and Remus. They're made for each other. Same with you and Sirius. But me and James… we're so different! It's not going to work!'

'But you and James _are_ made for each other, Lily. You just need to kiss him again, and find out. Or you just go and ask him, like I did with Sirius.'

'Caroline! You know I'm not as brave as you! I wouldn't be able to do that. Do you think I should sing another song?'

'The song thing has been done already! Do it again and it becomes less special. But if you don't want to use my way, fine,' Caroline paused and thought for a moment. 'You could kiss him under the mistletoe.'

'I want it to mean something. Mistletoe kisses don't mean anything. And anyway, I don't want everyone looking at us as we kiss, like with Remus and Sarah.'

'OK, then… New Year's kiss.'

'Caroline –'

'No, it could work! Then say something soppy such as "It wasn't just a New Year's kiss" afterwards and all will be peachy. You can think up a better line than that, though.'

'But… but…'

'You want to get together with James, don't you?'

'Yes, but –'

'And you want it to be sooner rather than later, don't you?'

'Yes, but –'

'If you come up with any better ideas beforehand, use them. But if you don't, a New Year's kiss it shall be!'

Lily gave her an anguished look. Caroline simply stared back until Lily sighed, and said,

'I will think of something better.'

'I doubt it. It's been two months and you haven't thought of anything.'

'Hey!'

A pillow fight ensued.

* * *

AN (Larka): Remember, none of the brilliance of this chapter is down to me – it's all Hepsa's work. 

AN (Hepsa): Yes, you've said that several times. But thank you.

Review Topic: Really cheesy Christmas songs.

Larka :)


	21. New Year

**Disclaimer:** No. At least most of this chapter was actually written by me, not Hepsa. Well, fine, she did write quite a bit, but hey. This is my fic! Mine! ALL MINE!

Chapter 21: New Year

* * *

Previously: _'If you come up with any better ideas beforehand, use them. But if you don't, a New Year's kiss it shall be!'_

_Lily gave her an anguished look. Caroline simply stared back until Lily sighed, and said,_

'_I will think of something better.'_

'_I doubt it. It's been two months and you haven't thought of anything.'_

'_Hey!'_

_A pillow fight ensued._

* * *

It was silent in the girls' dorm, except for the normal sleeping sounds of snoring, snuffling and at least one case of muttering. It was the morning of 31st of December and Lily, Caroline, Sarah and Suzie were all asleep. They were trying to see the New Year in, and wanted enough energy for a long day.

* * *

It was later that day and all of the seventh-year Gryffindors were sitting around the common room fire, toasting anything that would fit on the toasting fork (crumpets were a favourite, as were marshmallows, though Caroline had notably tried to toast chocolate) and discussing what they usually did on New Year's Eve. 

'My parents usually have a dinner party,' groaned Sirius, 'inviting any "respectable" pureblood family around. We usually end up with the Malfoys, the Notts, the Lestranges and the other Blacks – my cousins. Andy and I usually go off somewhere by ourselves and talk – she's just about the only other sane one there.' He sighed, and then caught a sight of Sarah's face. 'No, she's not going this year, so don't look at me like that. I wouldn't leave her all on her own with that lot.' Seeing her disapproving look hadn't disappeared, he hastily added, 'Anyone want a crumpet?'

Sarah sighed and took one. 'What does everyone else do then?'

'We usually have a friends-and-family gathering round at mine,' said Suzie. 'Champagne all round – the parents are always pretty sloshed at the end of it. Leads to some pretty embarrassing New Year's Kisses.'

'New Year's Kisses?' asked Caroline excitedly, waving a piece of toast in the air and smacking herself in the head with it. 'Ouch… Just got butter in my eye. Anyway, we do those too. They're fun. Embarrassing, though.' Lily was shocked – something embarrassed Caroline? 'I mean for the others – I must have kissed and told so many times!' She laughed, and Lily laughed with her. _That_ was the Caroline she knew. Once she'd stopped laughing, she offered,

'We usually don't do much. We keep the leftover people from Christmas and re-heat the party spirit.' She paused. 'Usually make more of an effort than that on the food, though. We don't do New Year's Kisses.' She hoped Caroline would understand. 'Ooh, toast is done. Anyone want it?'

'Me, thanks,' grinned James. He took it and all heads turned to him. 'I do the same as Suzie; I think I was even at her house once or twice… So no new story here, I'm afraid. Who's left to go?'

'Me!' pointed out Peter, after swallowing a marshmallow. 'For us it's usually a sit-down dinner for the adults and crisps for the children. We stay up till midnight; sing Auld Lang Syne, and then have absolutely nothing to do, so we go to bed. That's about it. No New Year's Kisses here. They do sound like fun though.'

'The adults never let me join in the New Year's Kisses. I always wanted to,' said Suzie wistfully.

'Well now you have an opportunity!' said Caroline, grinning. 'We're doing them this year!'

'We are?' said everyone, their tones ranging from the almost pleading (Lily) to the excited and happy (Sirius).

'Of course we are, kiddies! What's New Year without a little kiss?'

'Less mortifying,' muttered Lily, but no one heard her.

'That'll be fun,' giggled Sarah. 'Never done that before. Same sort of New Year as Lily, me.'

'But –' protested Lily, but Caroline grinned and interrupted her.

'All in favour, hands up!'

Everyone's hand shot excitedly into the air except for Lily's.

'Li-ly!' everyone moaned.

'Caroline…' pleaded Lily.

'The masses have spoken, Lily,' said Caroline fairly. 'And it's not going to kill you.'

Lily sighed but didn't protest any more. She just wished she'd squashed the idea when it had first come up.

* * *

The evening became the night, and as the hours and minutes ticked away, Lily felt more and more nervous. She had hoped Caroline had forgotten about the kisses as she hadn't mentioned them again, but her hopes were dashed when Caroline stood up and announced, 'OK, people, time for some kissies!' 

'What?' asked Suzie, confused.

'New Year's kisses. Remember, we were going to do them? Yes? Good. Sirius and I, Peter and Suzie, _obviously_, James and Lily, Remus and Sarah.'

'What? No!' squealed both Sarah and Remus. Lily looked like she wanted to go back on the plan, or throw up, or both, while James just had a strange look on his face.

'Oh, relax!' said Caroline, 'It doesn't have to be a proper kiss! And you've done it before anyway. But, if you'd rather switch partners…'

'No, it's OK,' they both said, blushing. Caroline smirked, and cast a spell to put a timer in the air.

'We've got 10 minutes, and counting,' she announced, before swooping over to Sarah and Remus, and saying, more quietly, 'we need to talk.'

Over the next few minutes, Lily was feeling sicker by the second. She had considered hiding in her dorm and not coming out for about a year or ten, but she knew that wouldn't quite work. Caroline and Sirius were chatting to Peter and Suzie, while Sarah and Remus were sitting next to each other, looking embarrassed. James was just staring into space, still with a strange look on his face.

At last the counter reached a minute. Caroline grinned.

'Places everybody!' she yelled, and she and Sirius wrapped their arms around each other, ready for the kiss. Suzie and Peter did the same, while Remus and Sarah were grinning sheepishly at each other. James stood up and came over to Lily, who was also on her feet. The ten second chant started, and Lily felt her insides squirm.

'Ten…'

_Oh God…_

'Nine…'

_Why did I agree to this?_

'Eight…'

_I'm going to regret this…_

'Seven…'

_I hate Caroline._

'Six…'

_It's too late now._

'Five…'

_You've got to do it._

'Four…'

_It's only a little kiss._

'Three…'

_It's not important._

'Two…'

_Except for deciding whether you'll be with James or not._

'One…'

_Shut up, brain._

As she thought this, there was a bang as the timer exploded into fireworks. Lily closed her eyes and leaned forward to James. Her lips met his, and although they only kissed for a second, Lily felt the happiest she'd felt since… well… since their previous kiss. She was going to say something to him, when she realised that everyone was watching them. No one else was kissing. It was all a ruse to get them to kiss! Vile, evil, treacherous friends! She whipped around to look at who she just knew was the perpetrator.

'Caroline!' she yelled. Caroline grinned and winked at her, and began kissing Sirius. Peter and Suzie did the same, and Remus gave Sarah a kiss on her cheek. However, these events all went unnoticed to Lily. She turned to James.

'You know, um,' she said, blushing, 'It wasn't… just a New Year's kiss?'

_Dear lord, I actually used Caroline's line. How sad is that?_

'I should hope not,' replied James, and he kissed her again, and Lily knew that now they were _definitely_ dating.

* * *

Hepsa: I wrote the last scene, by the way. 

Larka: Ok. I will start writing my own stuff soon.

Lamia: Larka has a habit of picking our brains then not acknowledging us, so we're doing it for her.

Larka: Possibly true, but unfair. Fine, it's true. But I wouldn't do it if they didn't have such good ideas!

Review replies:

**moony0350 **– thank you very much for the virtual cookies, they were virtually delicious. I told Suzie, she said thanks. And blushed.

**mrspadfoot4eva** – I've updated now, so please don't kill me. It might be painful. And plus, I wouldn't be able to update, would I?

**werewolvesrule282** – thanks. I knew it was a cliché but I did try to make it work – I'm glad it did. Remus is possibly my favourite character too, he's just so nice, but I like them all. They're all my little fanfiction children! (Calm down, Larka, calm down, calm…) Actually, Sarah and Remus aren't together quite yet – they're just in serious Denial (note the capital) about the whole thing between them.

Review topic: Notebooks. I love them. If someone took away my notebooks I might actually die. Well, not ACTUALLY die, but I would be in severe distress for a long time. What is your opinion?

Larka :)


	22. Coursework

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own it. Thankfully, most of this chapter was actually written by me.

Chapter 22: Coursework

* * *

Previously: _'You know, um,' she said, blushing, 'It wasn't… just a New Year's kiss?'_

Dear lord, I actually used Caroline's line. How sad is that?

'_I should hope not,' replied James, and he kissed her again, and Lily knew that now they were definitely dating._

* * *

The news that James Potter had finally snagged Lily Evans was all over the school by the time the rest of the students were back. Several people were disappointed, having lost their bets that he'd never manage it, but most people were pleased – it was just so sweet. James and Lily were bombarded with comments; most were nice, congratulatory or just of the 'Aaw, how cute' type, although some, mainly from Slytherins, were more cynical and, in some cases, bitchy. However, they were both too happy to care, and, once people realised that their comments had no effect, the buzz died down. 

Time went by, and although they had been dating for a few weeks, James and Lily were still as happy as they had been at the very beginning. The days of their love-hate relationship were long gone, as were the days of The Girls and The Boys: the eight did everything together now, or as four pairs. Sarah and Remus were considered a couple in those situations, although they still fiercely denied any romantic involvement. Lily didn't understand what either of them was gaining by remaining strictly friends, but it _was_ their choice, however frustrating it was to watch them dancing around each other.

Soon it was Valentine's Day – all of the seventh years had received cards, though both Sarah and Remus swore blind that they had no idea who theirs were from. The day and rest of the month passed in a happy blur of laughing, working, and waking up every morning with the sun creeping just a little further into the dorm. March passed without note – Lily's surprise birthday party had been planned by Caroline, so it was as raucous a party as could be imagined, but no-one seemed to suffer any lasting consequences, even if Lily's resolution earlier that school year _had_ been smashed to smithereens. Before they knew it, April was upon them, bringing with it light sunshine, new shoots in Lily's window-garden, and an astonishing amount of coursework.

* * *

'No, don't moan, Mr. Black. I know you're eighteen now, but you are still a student at Hogwarts, and, as such, you must work to fulfil your desired grades. Especially if you wish to become an Auror – is that understood?' 

It was a Transfiguration lesson on the second week of April, and Professor McGonagall had just set them their third major piece of coursework: an essay (Explain The Need For A Significant Perturbulatory Factor In The Tri-Polar Walcott Reverse-Dismutation Effect), a practical experiment, (Create Your Own Transfiguration Spell And Use It), and a write-up of the same (Explain How It Could Be Improved Upon).

Sirius' groans and look of utter disgust were mirrored on the faces of most of the rest of the class, but no-one else was sitting quite so close as he was to the professor, and no-one else had muttered 'bloody useless subject anyway' while writing it all down. Their homework for the day was to start the essay, as they had just been working on the Tri-Polar Walcott Reverse-Dismutation Effect. It was obvious that they would not be moving off it soon, as the entire class had been hoping and praying after the first month of it.

'Mr Potter, Miss Evans, could you please wait behind after the end of the class?' Professor McGonagall called out as everyone started to pack their bags to leave. Lily and James looked at each other, worried.

'Did _you_ do anything inappropriate?' asked James, who Lily could tell was perturbed by being kept behind, having kept a clean record all year.

'As if I would! It's probably just Head Duties or something similar,' she said, more light-heartedly than she actually felt.

'Just as long as it's no more homework!' grinned James, as their friends went to wait outside the door. 'I've been muttering the incantation for Walcott's bloody Tri-Polar effect in my sleep!'

'Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Evans,' said Professor McGonagall as soon as everyone had left. 'I'm so glad that I can speak to you, because I have a matter of secrecy to discuss with you. Please, before I start, I need to be sure that you will keep this secret, and not tell your friends, or even the Prefects. This concerns only you.'

Once both James and Lily had murmured their assent, Professor McGonagall continued, 'Professor Dumbledore has decided that at the end of the year, there will be a seventh-year leaving "disco", due to the popularity of balls in years gone by, and dancing in the modern culture. It will be a surprise to the seventh year, and they will find out when it has all been arranged and settled, two weeks before the event, so that they may find "dates" and arrange their outfits.'

Lily looked at her in surprise. She liked arranging things; it was fun, and at the end you had a sense of a job well done. If it had been done well, of course.

'Yes, Miss Evans,' replied McGonagall to Lily's unasked question, 'the reason I want to speak to you is so that you can arrange this disco. I know it is a long way off, but it's always nice to know in advance about these things, don't you agree?'

'Uh… yes. Thank you, Professor McGonagall. It will be great fun, I imagine.'

Professor McGonagall smiled. 'You're welcome, Miss Evans. We will be asking you to arrange nearly everything. It sounds like hard work, but really, it's not. Food will be provided by the… Yes, Miss Evans?'

'Are you sure that it won't affect our NEWT revision, Professor?'

'I am certain. This will only affect your time during Hogsmeade weekends, I promise. Well. Food will be provided by the school, but we would like you to arrange the decorations, set-up of the room, and the music. That will be all.' So saying, the Professor left the room, presumably to prepare for her next class.

As Lily returned to packing her bag, and finding her quills, one of which she had turned into a chipmunk halfway through the lesson, when she had misheard the instructions for the wand motions, she asked jokily, 'So, James, who are you going to take to the disco?'

'Well, I thought I'd take one of you girls. At first I thought Caroline, but I suspect Padfoot would object. Then I thought Suzie, but I suspect Wormtail would object. We all know how much you detest me, so I think I'll take Sarah.'

Lily gasped in mock outrage. 'But what about me? You've been trying to get me to go out with you for three years and as soon as I succumb to your charms, you go off me and decide that you'd rather take Sarah, my _ex-_best friend, to the disco!' Weeping loudly and completely unconvincingly, she let herself fall backwards onto one of the desks, one hand flying out behind her, the other going into her face, as if to cover it. 'Ouch.'

'Oh, are you alright?' asked James, worried.

Lily picked herself up and sat on the desk, rubbing her face. 'Yes, I'm alright, I just hit myself in the mouth, is all.'

'Poor Lilikins. Shall I kiss it better?'

Before Lily could protest with 'No, not when McGonagall could just come back in' or 'No, not when you just called me Lilikins', he was kissing her, so she only had time for, 'Nph… mmm…'

* * *

'What d'you reckon they're doing in there?' asked Sirius after a while. 

'Probably being given extra homework,' said Sarah despondently.

'Or Head duties,' put in Remus.

'Maybe they're being told off about something,' said Suzie worriedly.

'Or maybe she needs to speak to them about Walcott's effect – Lily did turn one of her quills into a chipmunk, and that's _really_ not supposed to happen,' said Peter, trying to listen at the door by pressing his head up to it as far as it would go.

'Nah, they probably got told something, and now they're kissing,' said Caroline, with the air of someone who knows what they are talking about.

'Yeah, here they come now,' said Peter, taking his ear away from the door. Sure enough, a second later, James and Lily stepped out of the empty classroom, holding hands and looking slightly flushed. As soon as they saw the others, Lily blushed even more, and James grinned.

'So, what did McGonagall want to tell you, then?' asked Sarah, tactfully not mentioning Lily's blush.

'Oh… she… um… wanted to talk to us… about…' said James, trying to think of something.

'Me turning that quill into a chipmunk. I explained that it was just because I did a bit too much flick and not enough turn.'

The others seemed to be satisfied with this explanation, as they didn't press the matter. Lily looked at her watch.

'We have a free period now, don't we? Why don't we go and start that essay – you know, to get it out of the way. Then we can go down to lunch.'

The others made general noises of agreement, so they all traipsed off to Gryffindor tower to start the essay.

* * *

All of the seventh-years were sitting in the common room, trying to do the essay. Remus and Lily had made the most headway with it – they were both the most motivated, wanting to get good grades whatever the cost. Lily was slightly further ahead than Remus, however, as whenever it got remotely close to exam-time Lily did any work with a fervour that was actually frightening, and snapped at anyone who disturbed her. Sarah, Peter and Suzie were working on it, but anyone could tell that they'd rather be doing just about anything else – having worked for three months on Walcott's Effect did not make it an appealing essay topic. James, Sirius and Caroline were just not making an effort. Instead of working, they were merely sitting down and talking. 

'You know, James,' commented Sirius, 'it's actually quite sweet that you and Lily got together because of jelly.'

'What?' asked James, confused, 'We didn't get together because of jelly.'

'You did, actually,' pointed out Caroline. 'Lily used to be all stroppy and stuff. Still is, when it comes to exams. But then that jelly hit her in the face, at that party, remember? After that, she realised that it wasn't silly, it was fun. And then she got all drunk and tried to get together with her love, Jamesie.'

'Well, I suppose…' said James, ignoring the nickname, 'but there was the song and everything, too.'

'Yes, but both of you needed an attitude change before anything could happen, and the jelly gave Lily hers.'

'Caroline! James! Sirius!' snapped Lily, looking up from her essay. 'Get to work!'

'Speak of the devil…' muttered Caroline.

'What have you written, Caroline?' asked Lily waspishly. She then snatched Caroline's parchment away from her. 'Not quite the title. I see. Write,' she ordered, and flung the parchment back at Caroline.

There was silence for a while as they all wrote, the scratching of quills the only noise, until Caroline suddenly piped up,

'Hey, Sirius. You know "Hey", as in "Hey you, unhand that potato"?'

'Yes. I do know the word "Hey"'.

'Did you know that in Latin, it's,' she sniggered, 'Heus.'

'No. No, it can't be. Seriously?'

'It is! I _swear_ it is. Heus, as in "Heus youus, unhandus thatus potatus."'

'That Latin for "you, unhand that potato" is _not_ youus, unhandus thatus potatus,' said Lily distractedly, not looking up from her essay.

'Possibly true, but beside the point,' said Caroline, turning down to her own essay.

Lily put her quill down and rested her cheek on her hand, drumming her fingers slowly as she looked over the essay she had just written. She moved her hand onto her forehead and rubbed it, thinking. Sirius chose this exact moment to look up.

'Lily, you've got ink on your face,' he said helpfully, 'here,' he pointed to his cheek, 'here,' he pointed to his temple, 'and here.' He pointed to his forehead.

Lily looked down to her ink-stained fingers and sighed, exasperated. 'Thanks a lot, Sirius Black!' she snapped, unreasonably.

Sirius turned back to his essay, muttering something about just trying to help. 'Must be that time of the month…' he said, loud enough for Lily to hear. Lily snarled, turned to him, and punched him in the gut.

'Ooh!' he said in surprise, but not in real pain – Lily had been angry enough to punch, but not enough to hurt.

'Now look here, Lily,' said Caroline, whose initial anger faded to mock-anger as she saw tears welling up in her friend's eyes. 'That's my boyfriend's gut you just punched. I don't want my boyfriend seriously beaten up by you; all black and blue – that's my job.' She grinned. 'I prefer him simply Siriusly Black.' Everyone groaned in exasperation, with Sarah going one step further and hitting Caroline. Everyone then laughed, including Lily, as Sirius kissed Caroline, the essay forgotten.

'Come on, Silly Billy Lily,' said James' voice in Lily's ear. 'It's not that bad, is it?'

'S'pose not. I just … want to do well.'

'You will, my Lily Flower. Promise.' James put his hands on her shoulders, twisted her round, and kissed her. 'I promise.'

* * *

Credit to Lamia for the essay title, and credit to Hepsa for the first two paragraphs. 

Review replies:

**Yourheartsdesire:** Hmm, interesting. I have a notebook for everything too! Seriously, I mean it. I have one which I write this in, I have one which I write Harry Potter or Fanfiction-related stuff in, I have, um, six which I write random stuff in, and I think that's the lot. I know what you mean – I'm always kicking myself if I don't have a notebook on me, usually because I have something terribly important to write down! I'm glad you liked the story, it's actually the only one I've ever written by myself, and it's my baby, so I'm very pleased about how it has created a whole new universe (possibly only in our three heads, but a universe). So yes.

**Pyrotechnic:** How do you know I'm not left-handed? feeling hurt I'm not, by the way, my brother is, but I type both-handed, so it would slow down the updating process quite considerably. By the way, is pyrotechnic even remotely like pyromaniac, or do they just both have something to do with fire? Because I know what a pyromaniac is – someone who is obsessed with fire, ie, me.

**Werewolvesrule282:** Yay! Lily and James together! I know – it's been bugging me (get together already, guys!) since about the second chapter, which was written coming on for three years ago. Caroline was telling Sarah and Remus that it was all a plot to get Lily and James to kiss. That was what Caroline and Sirius were talking to Suzie and Peter about as well. Oh, and in reply to your comment on Acid Pops Are Good, It is sixth year, just after their exams, which would be AS exams in the Muggle modern world, but then again, they don't have such qualifications, so… yes, I'm rambling. Basically, yes; it's sixth year.

Please review, anyone, because otherwise I will be so unhappy that no-one likes my fic that I won't be able to update. And you don't want that, I'm sure.

Review topic: Music Theory. Doesn't it just make you want to puke?

Larka :)


	23. Planning

**Disclaimer: **Maybe in an alternate universe. Not here and now.

Chapter 23: Planning

* * *

Previously: _'Yes, Miss Evans,' replied McGonagall to Lily's unasked question, 'the reason I want to speak to you is so that you can arrange this disco. I know it is a long way off, but it's always nice to know in advance about these things, don't you agree?'_

'_Uh… yes. Thank you, Professor McGonagall. It will be great fun, I imagine.' _

* * *

'James! Karaoke?' asked Lily, excitedly. Although McGonagall had promised that it wouldn't, the planning for the disco was taking up quite a bit of their spare time. Lily had suddenly shown her perfectionist side.

'Karaoke?' asked James, tired of the whole thing. 'I suppose. So, we've got The Greymalkin coming for the general music, right…'

'Yep. We'll have some tables around the outsides with chairs, and…'

'The table with the food on it will be at the back of the hall…'

'But we need decorations. I'd like streamers and balloons and things.'

'Yes, you've said so. But what d'you mean by "things"?'

'A disco ball. I really want a disco ball.'

'Why?'

Lily hit him lightly on the arm. 'Because it's a disco, you idiot!'

'Oh. Right,' said James. 'Look, can we please take a break? I've got homework to do!'

'Did I just hear James Potter asking to be allowed to do homework?'

'Yes. Yes, you did. Please?'

'I'm so gobsmacked I'll just have to let you go. Do you mind if I keep planning? I've finished my homework, and I have some ideas I want to get down.'

'Well, I'm hardly going to stop you, am I?' said James. He stood up, gave her a light kiss on the lips, and went off, waving. He headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he found the others.

'Hey,' he said. 'Who's done that Charms essay already?'

'I have,' said Remus, holding it up. 'But if you're planning on copying it, you can't look at it.'

'Meanie,' pouted James, and he grabbed some parchment and set to work. Caroline and Sirius were making out on a sofa, their homework, or rather, blank parchment, forgotten. Suzie and Peter were helping each other with their essays, and Remus was reading over Sarah's essay and correcting it, just like Lily used to do with her. James continued working for a while, each sentence making him feel even more bored, until a welcome distraction came in the form of Lily entering the common room. Having greeted the others, she came over to him and slipped her arms around his neck from behind, looking over his shoulder.

'That's two feet already,' she said. 'You don't have that much more to do.'

'It's supposed to be four feet, and I've already said everything I can think of several times in different words,' said James despairingly.

'Ah well. I'll help you,' said Lily, and she sat down next to him, and started flipping through the textbook. 'By the way, I thought of a place to buy it.'

'Buy what?'

'You know what,' said Lily, glancing warily at the others. 'You know, for the…'

'Yes, I gathered that. But what for the…'

'OK, what is the "the…" and the "it" which you're going to buy?' asked Peter, confused.

'It doesn't matter,' said Lily hurriedly.

'No, tell us,' encouraged Sarah.

'It doesn't matter!' repeated Lily.

'Well obviously it does, or you would tell us,' pointed out Remus.

'No, really, it's between us,' insisted Lily. 'Please drop it. We'll tell you when we're ready.'

Everyone seemed to accept this answer, and most of them returned to what they were doing. Caroline, however, did not. Instead, she looked at them shrewdly,

'You're not sleeping together, are you?' she asked, bluntly.

Lily started sputtering and the others, including James, burst into laughter.

'N… n… n… NO!' she finally let out; looking dismayed that Caroline would even suggest such a thing.

'OK, fine, whatever Lily, it's your loss,' said Caroline, laughing.

'You do believe me, right?'

'Yes, I do believe you. I only said it to see your reaction.'

'Vile cow,' said Lily, hitting her lightly. Caroline grinned and then resumed kissing Sirius.

* * *

Sarah, Remus, Suzie, Peter, Caroline and Sirius watched as Lily and James' backs receded into the distance, as they made their excuses and went into Zonko's.

'Does _anyone _know what their secret is?' mused Suzie aloud.

Sarah, Peter and Remus shook their heads as Sirius said, 'nope'.

'You _do_, Caroline?' asked Remus.

'No. I just felt like thinking, instead of saying.'

'Right,' said Sarah, drawing the word out. 'I think that they're buying things.'

'No, really?' asked Sirius, sarcastically. He then said thoughtfully, 'I think they're buying fish.'

'Fish?' asked Peter in alarm, 'Why on earth d'you think they're buying fish?'

'Because Prongs won't tell me when I ask him, which is a sure sign that fish have taken over his brain.'

Caroline thumped him. 'I still think they're sleeping together.'

'Caroline, they're not. Think about it – why on earth would they be doing it in Hogsmeade?' said Suzie.

'Because they felt like it. They're not going to do it up in the dorms, are they?'

'There are beds in the dorms,' pointed out Sarah.

'Yes, but there are also other people.'

'Oh, Caroline, this is gross. I don't really want to think about Lily and James' sex lives,' said Suzie. 'I think they're buying "it" for a "thing". No innuendos, please.'

'When I'm right, I shall laugh. I shall laugh at you,' said Caroline, but she did not press the matter, and instead continued, 'Let's go to the Hog's Head.'

'The Hog's Head?' asked Peter, looking unsure.

'Fine, the Three Broomsticks. Wherever,' said Caroline, and the six of them set off to go there.

* * *

James and Lily arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, surprisingly early compared to the rest of the school, carrying several large bags, shrunken so that they could hold them. Lily restored them to normal size, and started looking through them.

'You know, I think we've got almost everything,' she commented. 'We still need that disco ball though. As I was trying to tell you yesterday, I know where to get it.'

'Where?'

'There's this shop near where my parents live,' she explained. 'It's called All Kinds of Everything, and it sells things for discos and parties and stuff.'

'Near where your parents live?' asked James. 'But that's in Muggle London!'

'I know,' sighed Lily. 'Do you think Professor Dumbledore would let us go there if we asked him?'

'Well, maybe,' said James. 'Let's go ask him once we've hidden this stuff.'

The couple moved all of the supplies, now shrunken again, into a box in Lily's trunk, and then headed off to Dumbledore's office. They arrived outside the gargoyle and stared up at it.

'How are we supposed to get in?' asked Lily.

'Just a second,' said James. He took out a random piece of parchment, muttered something, squinted at it, muttered something else, and said, 'Acid Pops!'

The gargoyle moved out of the way, letting them onto the staircase. Lily asked suspiciously. 'How did you know that? What was that parchment?'

'I'll tell you, er, later,' said James. 'But not now, we need to go up.'

'Fine. I won't forget!' replied Lily. The two soon arrived at the top of the staircase, and James knocked on the door.

'Enter,' came Dumbledore's low voice from inside the room. James entered with confidence – Lily was almost astounded, but it seemed that he had been up to the Headmaster's office several times before. Lily smiled, and followed James.

She gasped. The room was beautiful: circular, in a warm red colour, with gold edging high up on the walls, above which were the portraits of Hogwarts' previous head teachers, all of which were snoozing in their frames. There were many spindle-legged tables, with puffing, whirring silver instruments on them, a large fireplace, taking up one side of the room, wide, high windows, with a glorious view of the grounds, including the Quidditch pitch, and wooden cabinets below the edging. On one of these cabinets was a wooden perch, with a splendid red and gold bird on it – a phoenix, she suddenly realised, and the Sorting Hat was also there. Dumbledore himself was sitting behind a majestic wooden desk, covered with papers, which had one visitors' chair in front of it.

'Miss Evans, Mr Potter,' he said, 'Would you care to sit down?'

James offered the chair to Lily, who accepted, as Dumbledore drew another chair in the air, which he offered to James.

'Is there any particular reason for this unexpected pleasure?' Dumbledore asked, jovially.

'Well, yes, Professor,' said Lily, nervously, 'you know the disco?' Dumbledore inclined his head as if to say, yes, he did, 'well, we really wanted to buy a disco ball for it, but we can't find anywhere in Hogsmeade, so we were going to ask if we could go to Muggle London, just the two of us, at some point, to buy one… is that alright?'

'Miss Evans, I will gladly let you and Mr Potter go to Muggle London, but only for a short while, to lessen the likelihood of any danger. I think, therefore, that it would make the most sense to go next Hogsmeade visit – the one on the first weekend in June. Miss Evans, I hope that you will be able to make sure that Mr Potter does not break too many Wizarding Secrecy laws,' Dumbledore replied, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Satisfied with this personally reasonable answer, the two students took their leave, and returned to the common room, where they were once again bombarded with questions from their friends, which they refused to answer, as to where they had been all afternoon.

* * *

This chapter was written by both Hepsa and Larka, random bits each. Thanks to Lamia for Gammaing.

Review replies:

Pyrotechnic – then how would I get to the computer? I've updated now. Sorry for being picky, but I had a thought. How long would you wait before you started cutting off my limbs?

Review topic: Disco balls. Just… yes.

Larka :)


	24. Buses and Peas

**Disclaimer: **Never has been, never will be.

Chapter 24: Buses and Peas

* * *

Previously: _'Miss Evans, I will gladly let you and Mr Potter go to Muggle London, but only for a short while, to lessen the likelihood of any danger. I think, therefore, that it would make the most sense to go next Hogsmeade visit – the one on the first weekend in June. Miss Evans, I hope that you will be able to make sure that Mr Potter does not break too many Wizarding Secrecy laws,' Dumbledore replied, with a twinkle in his eyes. _

_Satisfied with this personally reasonable answer, the two students took their leave, and returned to the common room, where they were once again bombarded with questions from their friends, which they refused to answer, as to where they had been all afternoon._

* * *

Once more the days slipped past, with nothing much to note except an increased workload for the seventh years, Lily's stress levels reaching dangerous heights, and the preparations for the disco getting well under way. The N.E.W.T.s were nearly upon them, and most of the time, despite the lovely weather, was spent inside, studying. After a couple weeks of this, James, Sirius, Caroline, Sarah, Peter and Suzie managed to persuade Lily and Remus to let them study outside. All in all, the time passed quickly, and it was, in fact, two weeks after Sarah's birthday when it was the first of June, and the last Hogsmeade visit of the year. 

'Just think, it's our last _ever_ Hogsmeade visit!' said Sarah, giggling. 'Let's try and go around all together.'

Lily and James glanced at each other.

'We'd love to, Sarah,' said Lily, gently, 'but James and I have to go – we've got something we need to do…'

'Oh, please?' begged Suzie. 'You disappeared last time too!'

'I'm sorry, Suzie, but we have to,' said James firmly.

Suzie seemed about to protest, but suddenly Caroline said, grinning, 'If they have to _go off_, then don't try and stop them.'

'Caroline!' scolded Lily, annoyed at what was being implied.

'Just go, guys,' said Remus. 'The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back.'

Lily smiled weakly, aware that she was letting her friends down, and not liking it one bit. She looked around at their faces, which showed expressions ranging from disappointed to amused, going via resigned.

'Thanks. We'll be back as soon as possible, promise!'

'You shall, or you shall invoke the wrath of the Blackmeister!' called Sirius, as they walked off.

'The Blackmeister?' they heard Caroline say, 'Why the Blackmeister?'

'Well, think about it. Gibsonmeister? Daviesmeister? Lupinmeister? Pettigrewmeister? Hawlingmeister?'

'Fine, fine, your point is made…' By this point, her voice had faded into the distance, and they couldn't hear her any more.

'Let's go, Lily Flower,' said James in Lily's ear as she sadly watched her friends' backs recede into the distance. They had turned a corner and were now safe to Apparate to London without being seen by other students. Lily disappeared first with a soft pop, and James disappeared, a moment later, with a slightly louder crack. They both arrived a second later in Diagon Alley, the end farthest away from the Leaky Cauldron, which had a different exit.

'How long did Dumbledore say we were allowed?' asked James.

'Four hours. Didn't you read the note he sent a week ago?'

'Yes, well, I don't have a super-memory like yours, Lily dear. So, how do we get to this crazy shop then?'

Lily bristled. 'It's a good shop – we bought stuff to decorate our rooms with there –'

'I'm sure. How are we going to get there?'

'I have an A-Z. It's not far.'

'Excuse me, a _what_?'

'A-Z. It's a map of London.' Lily waved it around. 'We'll have to take a bus, but it's not far, really.'

'A bus?'

'Big red thing, James. I thought you took Muggle Studies?' Lily rolled her eyes.

'Muggle Studies? No! Of course not!' said James incredulously, 'what kind of a useless subject is _Muggle Studies_?'

'You'd know what a bus is.'

'Yes, well, I suppose I never thought I'd have a chance to wander around Muggle London with a beautiful girl, looking for a place to buy disco balls.'

'Hmph. Oh look, there's a bus stop,' she peered up at it. 'Well, we want a 74…' she glanced for a moment at the pole, with the map on it, showing her the stops each bus would go to. 'Yes, here's fine.'

James looked at her. 'What d'you mean, a 74?'

Lily rolled her eyes again, 'Well, each bus has a different number, and that tells us where it goes. There's the 74 route, the 49 route, the 14 route, and so on. They each go on a different route, and we need a 74. That'll take us to Old Brompton Road. Have you got your fare?'

'Um…I think so. How much is it again?'

'It's about 40p,' replied Lily, looking down the road for any buses coming.

'Peas?'

James' loud exclamations of ignorance were attracting looks from the other people at the bus stop, even though he had, at least, had the sense to dress in what Lily had told him.

'Pence, James. Pence,' hissed Lily. 'Keep your voice down.'

'Yes, miss,' murmured James.

'Ah, here it is. We're getting off at a request stop, so I'll pull the dinger. You don't touch anything.'

'Oh, OK,' said James, nodding.

'Just stand behind me. I'll get your ticket.'

'You know, I'm starting to think I should have taken Muggle Studies.'

'Yes, I think so too. Two, please,' said Lily to the conductor, taking James' money out of his limp hand.

'OK. So this is a bus.'

'Yes, James, this is a bus.'

'And the money is made up of peas.'

'No, James, it's _pence_. One penny, two pence. One hundred pence per pound. That's it. We have one, two, five, ten, twenty and fifty pence pieces. We have one pound coins, and five pound, ten pound, twenty pound and fifty pound notes. Helpful?'

'Just about. Ok, money, I understand. Travel, I now understand. But seriously, how do you contact each other? I mean, you can't exactly stick your head in the fire…'

'Well, you can, but it would really hurt. We can send letters, or phone each other.'

'_What_ each other?'

'Phone. Telephone. It's an electrical appliance – everyone who has one has a phone number. You press the buttons that make up the number on the phone, and than the phone will ring in the person you're calling's house. They can pick up the phone, and then you can talk to them…' James' eyes had a glazed look. 'How much of that did you understand?'

'Not much. It might work if you had a phone to show me.'

'It might.' They sat in silence for a while, past Gloucester Road Station and Earl's Court, until they came to the West Brompton Station stop.

'Ours is the next stop,' said Lily, getting up, pulling the string that rung the bell, and going to stand in the corner to get off.

'You know, your world is crazy,' said James to her, conversationally.

'Yours is pretty weird too, you know.'

'Possibly.'

'Get off now.'

'Fine.'

They walked along Old Brompton Road until they came to a side-street. They walked along there for a while, until they came to another street which branched off it, which Lily directed them to go down. It seemed pretty deserted, except for one small shop, the sign above which read "All Kinds of Everything". To their surprise, and worry, there was shouting coming from the shop, accompanied with flashes of light which were unmistakably curses.

'We can either walk calmly away, or we can run towards the fray and hope no-one gets too hurt,' said James, in what he hoped was a reasonable and level voice, but Lily was already running towards the shop.

'I never knew the Owens were magical! I don't think they are!'

The words sunk into James' brain, and he realised their meaning – an unprovoked attack on Muggles, by the Death Eaters. Before he knew what he was doing, he too was running towards the shop, drawing out his wand.

* * *

Ooh! Suspense! And just who are the Owens? 

The bus fare is as correct as my sources can calculate (my mother and father, both of whom might have some idea) for this time (around 1975). The 74 does actually go to Old Brompton Road, and it actually is a request stop. I know, because I looked this stuff up when trying to find out stuff for this chapter. And Hepsa looked up which buses went where. Praise us. Do.

Review replies:

Pyrotechnic – I've updated again. See, you didn't need to cut off any limbs; asking nicely does just as well. I would probably be able to type it leg-less, but you hitting me on the head with my own leg might be slightly distracting.

Review topic: Peas. Money. Buses. Whatever takes your fancy.

Larka :)


	25. All Kinds Of Everything

**Disclaimer: **How many more times? No!

Chapter 25: All Kinds Of Everything

* * *

Previously: _'We can either walk calmly away, or we can run towards the fray and hope no-one gets too hurt,' said James, in what he hoped was a reasonable and level voice, but Lily was already running towards the shop._

'_I never knew the Owens were magical! I don't think they are!'_

_The words sunk into James' brain, and he realised their meaning – an unprovoked attack on Muggles, by the Death Eaters. Before he knew what he was doing, he too was running towards the shop, drawing out his wand._

* * *

For Jemima and Eric Owen, the day started off as a normal one. A small girl and her parents had wanted some fairy lights, a young woman had wanted a mirror, and a couple of their friends had come round for 'something glittery for our grand-daughter' and 'a mug of Jemima's excellent tea'. That had been nice, but they'd left now, and no customers had come in for a good hour. The Owens were just thinking of closing up for a long, early lunch, when they were interrupted by four men appearing in the shop with a series of pops. The men were wearing long, hooded black cloaks, as well as strange masks, and had their wands out. 

Jemima, seeing this, glanced at Eric, afraid but trying to hide it. She was a witch, but Eric was a Squib, and, because of this, she had given up her magic. Their children were magically powerful, as were their grand children, but Jemima and Eric Owen lived a life of Muggles. Jemima no longer even had a wand.

One of the men, a broad man, looked at the glittering, pink decorations hanging from the ceiling and sniggered.

'Pretty things,' he said, smirking at her.

The man next to him, who was of a similar build, sniggered with him.

The man leading the group, who was tall and slim, unlike what seemed to be his lackeys, sneered at the pair.

'Quiet,' he hissed. He turned to Jemima and Eric. 'Mr. and Mrs. Owen, I believe.'

'That's right,' said Eric. 'And who might you be?'

'They call me… Lord Voldemort,' said the man with relish. Eric continued looking at him, his face a few shades paler, and Jemima gasped softly and moved closer to her husband. 'Scared, woman?' jeered the man. 'Good. Your daughter should have been. But she wasn't.'

The man who had once been Tom Riddle paused, annoyed. Emma Owen, Jemima and Eric's daughter, had dared to stand up to him when he'd arrived at her house. Shot a curse at him even. Shot a curse at Lord Voldemort! And worst of all, before he could make her suffer, she'd Disapparated along with her own daughter. But he knew her parents lived as Muggles. They wouldn't be able to escape his wrath.

'No,' he continued, finally. 'Your daughter wasn't. But you are. And so you should be!'

He shot a stunning curse at the couple, who broke apart, and ducked behind the counter. They stayed there for a few seconds, until Lord Voldemort leant over the counter, his smirking face horribly close to Jemima's, and sent another curse. Jemima screamed and tried to crawl away as fast as she could, but she was hit. She fell to the ground, frozen in a Body Bind, her eyes screaming. She could see Eric standing up, trying to fight Lord Voldemort with his bare hands. Lord Voldemort was humouring him, but soon grabbed both of his wrists with one long, bony hand, and twisted them painfully. Eric gave a little yell, and Lord Voldemort, with his free hand, held his wand to Eric's throat.

'No!' came a yell, and Jemima flicked her eyes to the door. A familiar-looking girl with bright green eyes and red hair, which was flying away from her flushed face, was standing in the doorway, her wand out. Lord Voldemort turned his head to face her, too shocked to do anything, and removed his wand from Eric's throat. She darted into the shop, making way for a boy with glasses, black hair and his wand out, who followed her in.

'James! Get his wand!' shouted the girl, running to the counter. She slipped behind it, and whispered, 'Hi, Mrs Owen. _Finite Incantatem_!'

Jemima gasped. It was the Evans' second daughter! Lucy? No. Lila? No. Lily? Yes, Lily, that was it. She hadn't known she was a witch, but thank goodness she was!

Lily popped her head above the edge of the counter, and ducked down, as a curse shot over her head, but not before she noticed that James had two wands in his hands.

'_Accio_ wand!' she cried. The second wand flew out of James' hand, 'Keep them busy, James!' she yelled, and Apparated out of the shop, into the street.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_!' she said, and the wand in her left hand started to float. She lifted it higher and higher, until it was floating above the Owen's shop roof. She finished the spell, and let it clatter into the gutter above the roof.

She ducked back into the shop, where James was fighting the two broad Death Eaters at once.

'_Stupefy_!' she yelled, knocking one of them out. Another tall Death Eater took his place, appearing from behind a mirror.

'_STUPEFY_!' she heard James cry from beside her, and the second broad man fell to the floor.

Seeing her chance, she turned to the man grinding his teeth and shooting the teenagers venomous looks.

'_Stupefy_!' she shouted once more. He fell to the ground, and she was shocked. She had just knocked out Lord Voldemort. She had just _knocked out Lord Voldemort._ This would be something to tell the grandchildren, she thought wryly. She turned to James as he knocked out the fourth, tall Death Eater.

'Bit of a mess in here,' she said, grinning. 'What say you we take the rubbish out?' He grinned back at her. With a flick of their wands and a thought of '_Levicorpus_!' two Death Eaters were floating in the air. They dumped them on a roof outside, leaving their wands beside them. Another trip inside the shop and two more bodies were lying on a rooftop.

'That went well,' she said, giggling weakly, as the adrenaline wore off. She clutched a small table beside her, and collapsed into a rickety chair.

'Are you OK, Lily?' asked James, coming towards her.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit shocked, you know?' she replied, rubbing her head. He kissed her gently, and then the two turned to the Owens, who, although still very pale, were standing up, and looked very relieved.

'You just saved our lives,' said Jemima Owen weakly.

'Yes,' replied Lily, strangely surprised as this started to sink in. 'Yes, we did.'

'I assume that you came to our shop for a reason,' said Eric Owen, smiling slightly.

'Well, now you mention it, we wanted to buy a disco ball for our school disco,' said Lily, grinning.

'Well, then, take a disco ball free,' said Eric Owen, grinning back.

'No, no, we couldn't!' said James, reaching for his money bag.

'You just saved our lives. Of course you can,' said Jemima Owen with an air of finality.

'Well, if you insist…' said Lily, smiling.

'We do,' smiled Eric back at her.

Lily reached for a big disco ball, and let James shrink it until it fit into her pocket.

'Thank you very much,' she said, 'I hope to see you sometime soon. Send my love to my parents, if you see them.'

She waved to the couple, and she and James Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

'We just got a free disco ball,' said James.

'We also just saved two peoples' lives.'

'Celebratory Butterbeer?'

'Of course. Let's try to find the others,' she replied. The others were not hard to find. They were all sitting round a table in The Three Broomsticks, Caroline and Sirius playing chocolate poker. Caroline was, as per usual, winning.

'So, I'll see your forty, and raise you twenty.'

'You sure about that, _Black_? 'Cos if I were you, I'd want to be really sure.'

'Yeah, I am really sure,' said Sirius.

'Are you sure to the tune of one hundred chocolate coins?'

'I'm surer than you are, _Hawling_.'

'Prove it.'

'With pleasure.' He laid down his cards. 'Hah! Read 'em and weep, straight flush! Diamonds are forever, Caroline, but my chocolate's going to melt soon, so I'll just eat it now.'

'Not so fast, you haven't seen mine yet.' She showed her hand, a wicked grin on her face. 'Royal flush, in spades, what are the odds, eh? Now, get your hands off my chocolate!'

Sarah and Suzie giggled. They, Peter and Remus had decided that their chocolate was safer in their own hands, and had declined Caroline's offer for them to join in.

'Lily, James!' cried Suzie, 'You're back! We couldn't find you anywhere; where did you go?'

Lily and James grinned at each other. 'Oh, nowhere special,' said Lily, 'we just went off for a walk.'

'A pretty long walk,' commented Caroline.

'I like walking,' replied Lily placidly, 'and so does James. How many hands have you won now, Caroline?'

'Nine. I was going to go for ten, but I think I'm going to quit while I'm ahead.'

'But you're more than a head,' put in Sirius, 'You're a neck, a torso, arms, legs…'

'Sirius Black, King of Awful Puns, strikes again,' said Peter, as Caroline grimaced and slapped Sirius on the arm, perhaps a little harder than necessary. 'Let's have some lunch.'

* * *

I thought you might like to know that, after this chapter, there are 3 more chapters. Exactly 3. Then JIG will be over. Sob. 

Credit to Lamia for the poker conversation, and credit to Hepsa for a random paragraph in the battle scene. Also for the idea of chocolate poker (see The Journey Back).

Review replies:

Pyrotechnic – OK. If I stop typing. Well, I haven't stopped typing, I type away with all due speed. Watch me type, like a little quickly-typing busy beaver.

Banana-baby – Thank you. Did you like the rest of it, now that you've read it? A lot of people say that our Peter is quite good, and we're quite proud of that. We've tried not to have DPS (Disappearing Peter Syndrome), even though in the books he's not really given much of a character. If you want to read more about him, especially to find out why he and Suzie, the two quietest people ever, kiss like there's no tomorrow, then read Maybe, Maybe Not, the story of how they got together.

Moony066 – Thanks. I just had an urge to describe the money, I don't know why! I'm glad it worked well. It was really annoying – I wasn't sure if there were still £1 notes, but apparently there weren't, so it wasn't too much of a problem. I hate cliffies too, but seriously, would it have worked in one chapter? Not really, but here's the resolution for you.

Review topic: Awful puns. Lamia and my Dad are going to team up some day, in their absolutely-painful-pun-ness, and on that day, I will weep. I really will.

Larka :)


	26. Something To Look Forward To

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's in the books. Not even remotely. I reckon a copy of each book doesn't count.

Chapter 26: Something To Look Forward To

* * *

Previously: _'How many hands have you won now, Caroline?'_

'_Nine. I was going to go for ten, but I think I'm going to quit while I'm ahead.'_

'_But you're more than a head,' put in Sirius, 'You're a neck, a torso, arms, legs…'_

'_Sirius Black, King of Awful Puns, strikes again,' said Peter, as Caroline grimaced and slapped Sirius on the arm, perhaps a little harder than necessary. 'Let's have some lunch.'_

* * *

The exam week was quickly upon them, and the tension in the tower could not have been higher. Lily's glares were gaining even more notoriety among the younger years, who quickly learned that silence was the best policy, and she finished every day in a blazing temper. The other seven knew by now to keep out of her way, and so revised desperately together on the other side of the common room, not looking forward to the next week, which would be filled with cramming, taking exams, avoiding Lily's even worse mood, and occasionally sleeping.

It was Sunday night, the last night before their NEWTs. Dumbledore had sent a message to all the students that he had an important announcement to make. This reminder about exciting events to come, coupled with her friends' insistence that she couldn't take in any more information no matter how hard she tried, calmed Lily down somewhat, and so the Gryffindor seventh-years arrived in the Great Hall at seven together, and all joking and laughing, trying to take their mind off their upcoming exams for a few minutes. They were just settling down, and the noise level in the hall was subsiding, when Dumbledore stood up.

'Well, we have decided that, this year, in two weeks time, we are going to hold a leaving disco. It is not a regular occurrence, and, as such, has involved a lot of hard work on the part of your Head Boy and Girl…' but no-one was listening. Lily doubted whether anyone had even heard anything after the word 'disco', but she was pleased with the buzz that filled the hall at the announcement. Dumbledore did not ask for quiet, but merely held his hands up in a gesture of submission, and sat down again, as food appeared on the tables. Squealing and excited conversation erupted, even louder, all around the room, not least from Sarah and Suzie.

'A _disco_!' exclaimed Sarah. 'What a brilliant idea!'

'A _disco_!' agreed Suzie, and they started squealing at each other, much to the amusement of their friends.

'Hawling!' said Sirius.

'Yes, Black?' replied Caroline, instantly joining in whatever pretence he was going to do that involved him calling her Hawling.

'Now, I know we don't know each other very well,' Remus snorted, and Sirius shot him a nasty look, 'but I have admired you from afar for a long time. Will you give me the pleasure of accompanying me to the disco?'

'Well, Black, I don't know,' said Caroline. 'I think I should like to get to know you a little better first.' At this she leaned forward, grabbed him roughly, and planted a sound kiss on him. After a few seconds, she leant back, wiped her lips dramatically and said, 'Decent kisser. Quite attractive, too. I'll go with you, Black, unless of course I get a better offer.'

'And you won't regret it, Hawling my darling, you won't regret it!' said Sirius happily, sitting down and tucking in to dinner. Caroline grinned at him and joined him in what seemed to the others to be an Eat-Your-Food-Very-Messily-And-Very-Fast contest.

'So, well, will you go with me, Suzie?' asked Peter, blushing, despite the fact that they were going out, and had been for over a year, so there was no question of him being rejected.

'Of course!' giggled Suzie, and then they kissed lightly and, awkwardly trying to hold hands as they did so, began to eat.

'Aren't you going to ask Lily, James?' commented Sarah, seeing Lily and James not doing anything about the disco, and merely eating.

'We've known about the disco a bit longer than you have, so we've already made arrangements to go together,' explained Lily.

This remark was instantly met by a barrage of questions.

'How come?'

'And you didn't tell us!'

'How long have you known?'

'Well, as Dumbledore _said_, we planned it, but McGonagall swore us to secrecy,' said James. 'So we've known since… what was it, Lily? April, March?'

'April,' said Lily. 'That's why we had to keep disappearing on Hogsmeade trips, because we had to buy things for it.'

'Like on the last one we went to buy a disco ball!'

'Oh, yes, now you know about the disco, I can finally tell you about me knocking out Lord Voldemort!'

'_What_?'

'That's right, our dear Lilikins is all big and strong now,' commented James, kissing her on the cheek, and making her giggle, a sound the rest of the group welcomed, as they hadn't heard it for several weeks. He proceeded to tell the others about the battle, with Lily chipping in as well. Their friends were suitably awed.

* * *

Monday morning dawned sunny and hot, and when Sarah shook Lily awake, she muttered a formula and then sat bolt upright. Sarah retreated to safe distance, in a small, protective huddle with Caroline and Suzie, and got dressed. At breakfast, there was a tense silence as the fifth- and seventh- years read through their Transfiguration notes, not noticing that they were pouring the milk onto the floor or spreading the butter on the tablecloth.

The younger years, and sixth-years, soon went to lessons, leaving the OWL and NEWT students awaiting their doom. Both years had their Transfiguration exams first, and, by the end, the seventh-years were glad of the length of time spent on the Tri-Polar Walcott Reverse-Dismutation Effect, which carried a large portion of the marks.

After that, exam week passed surprisingly quickly. Lily was convinced that she'd failed everything, but from what others had seen of her during the tests, they sincerely doubted she had lost even a single mark. The others were largely satisfied with their tests, apart from History of Magic, which was a disaster for everyone, except for Peter and Lily. After a week of relaxation, and excitement about the end of term disco, the last day of the school year came upon them. The eight Gryffindor seventh-years were sitting in the Common Room, happily chatting about the event of the evening.

'Suzie – green or black?'

'Green, Lily, green. Black would just look boring.'

'And, at the risk of sounding cheesy, the green matches your eyes,' contributed James. Lily rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into his arm, her head leaning back on his shoulder so that she could tilt it back and look straight up at him. She did so and he kissed her until Lily caught sight of Sarah's face.

'What's wrong, Sarah?'

'Nothing,' said Sarah.

'No, obviously there's something,' insisted Suzie.

'Well, you lot are all couples, but no one's asked me to the disco,' mumbled Sarah despondently.

'Sarah, why don't you go with Remus?' suggested James, a little too innocently. 'No one's asked him, either.'

'Are you sure that's OK?' said Sarah, her voice an octave higher than normal, and then said very quickly, 'It's not a big deal… it's just to have partners… it's just as friends, you know!'

'Yeah, yeah, it's fine! That'd be nice, nice and… fun,' said Remus, his voice also rising to surprising levels. The other six all exchanged exasperated looks, and then the topic moved on to whether or not Suzie should do something different with her hair.

* * *

Hepsa and Larka wrote this chapter. So a big thank you to Hepsa, and thanks to Lamia for Gamma-ing.

Review replies:

Pyrotechnic – Here. Posted, by February 13th as ordered. Geez, two chapters in four days! Money, please? Except…can it be in pounds? Thanks. We are on a roll. You owe us money. Woohoo!

Moony066 – I'm glad you liked the chapter, especially the battle scene. We're better at fluffy stuff, like the disco, but, well, there was a war on. How d'you play black jack? The only card game I know how to play is cheat, so, eh. Puns are the curse of the earth. Siriusly. (Couldn't help it, sorry, sorry.) Please join C.A.P.W.P.P. (Children Against Parents With Painful Puns), and soon, we shall stamp them out!

Review topic: Cramming for exams, and how it can either save your skin, or confuse you so much that you break down in tears during the exam and fail. Luckily we don't have big exams for a while yet, and so can concentrate on writing this!

Larka :)


	27. Disco

**Disclaimer: **It really isn't mine, I promise. Honest.

Chapter 27: Disco

* * *

Previously: _'Sarah, why don't you go with Remus?' suggested James, a little too innocently. 'No one's asked him, either.'_

'_Are you sure that's OK?' said Sarah, her voice an octave higher than normal, and then said very quickly, 'It's not a big deal… it's just to have partners… it's just as friends, you know!'_

'_Yeah, yeah, it's fine! That'd be nice, nice and… fun,' said Remus, his voice also rising to surprising levels. The other six all exchanged exasperated looks, and then the topic moved on to whether or not Suzie should do something different with her hair._

* * *

It was exactly three hours since they'd first gone up to their dorm when the four girls descended the staircase, ready, all dressed in casual tops and skirts, apart from Sarah, who wore jeans. Suzie had her hair up in a neat twist, and Caroline's hair was covered in sparkles to match her top. The boys were already there waiting, apart from Remus, who was slightly late perfecting his hair. Once he arrived, all four boys simultaneously bent down, and kissed the hand of 'their fair lady'. The three definite couples then all kissed properly, on the lips, and, arms linked, headed for the portrait hole. Remus and Sarah, blushing brightly from the kiss, looked at the ground, smiling shyly.

"Arm?" said Remus awkwardly, holding out said limb to Sarah.

"Thank you," said Sarah, with a weak giggle, taking it. They smiled shyly at each other, and followed the others down to the hall.

Lily and James were thrilled to see that the house elves and teachers had set up the disco exactly as they'd planned. A table with vast amounts of food, even more than there had been at the parties James and Sirius had hosted in fifth and sixth year, was at the end of the hall. There were some smaller tables with chairs nearby, where a group of sixth-years were eating their dinner. The lights were low, and there were spotlights circling around an area where most of the people in the hall were, dancing. There was loud music being played by The Greymalkin, which consisted of three musicians: a singer, a guitar player, and a drummer. The disco ball that had caused Lily and James so much trouble was hanging innocently from the ceiling, reflecting the stars and the spotlights any time they fell on it.

Caroline and Sirius immediately hurried into the throng of people dancing, and started dancing themselves. Peter grinned at Suzie, grabbed her hand, and led her over there as well, as she giggled loudly. Lily and James went to go and sit down, after grabbing a plate of food. Sarah and Remus stood awkwardly for a moment, before hurrying after Lily and James. The four sat down at a table, and started to eat. After a few moments of contented guzzling, Lily looked up at her friends, who were still dancing.

'They look like they're having fun, don't they?' she said, indicating Suzie and Peter, who were kissing to the slow song which had just started playing, and Caroline and Sirius, who, on contrast, were coming over to them, flushed.

'Come and join us!' called Sirius. Lily and James stood up and walked over to him eagerly, and Remus and Sarah looked at each other. Having to dance would mean dancing with each other. Caroline looked despairingly at the pair, who were sitting very close, but not touching.

'Come on, Caroline!' called Lily.

'One minute! I want to have a word with this pair of muppets!' she replied, and sat down in James' vacated chair. Remus and Sarah were wearing identical looks of mixed trepidation and indignation.

'Oh, don't look at me like that!' said Caroline. 'You _are_ muppets. And you're not only muppets, but muppets of a highly muppetty variety. Look at you two, sitting next to each other like great big lemons! You should be having fun, but you just can't get over this great big psychological stumbling block you have! Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know!'

Sarah stared at Caroline as Remus slowly turned red beside her. 'What?'

'Denial? De… Nile? Get it? Denial? You're both in such complete denial about each other!'

Sarah suddenly blushed scarlet as she realised what Caroline was getting at.

'Caroline!' she squeaked, dismayed that her secret, which she'd kept for over a year, was coming out, and in front of Remus, no less. She suddenly stopped. 'Wait, wait. _Both _of us?'

'Yes, genius. Geez, I thought you guys were supposed to be bright! How could you have missed the fact that you both so blatantly like each other!'

As the pair turned to each other, shocked, Caroline smirked and walked off.

'Mischief managed,' she murmured to Sirius as she returned to the dancefloor. He turned to her sharply.

'What?' he hissed.

'Oh, I just had a quick word with our muppetty friends,' she said. 'Now, dance with me.'

* * *

Remus looked at Sarah, and swallowed, as she looked back at him, biting her lip.

'Is what Caroline said true?' said Remus after a couple of moments of painful silence.

She looked at him with wide eyes, before wincing slightly and looking down.

'On my part,' she whispered, 'but I always thought that you didn't like me…'

'I always thought _you_ didn't like _me_!' he gasped.

Sarah's eyes became even wider, and her head snapped up again. 'Really?'

'Really! I gave you a Valentine. I drew a tiny werewolf paw in the corner, just to hint.'

'And I drew a tiny pink heart, which was meant to be like the one on my necklace…' said Sarah. She groaned, but grinned, and said, laughing nervously, 'Oh my God. We really are muppets.'

'Of a _highly_ muppetty variety,' agreed Remus, grinning at her.

Sarah knew she should be feeling happy, having just confessed to Remus how much she loved him, and hearing her feelings reciprocated, but instead, she burst into tears. Remus looked shocked, and tried patting her on the back, but as he reached his arm around her, she took a shuddering breath, reached her arm around him, and started kissing him soundly.

Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?' she said, smiling, when they finally broke apart.

'Yeah,' said Remus. 'I think I have some idea.'

At that he took his turn, and did the same.

* * *

At the first kiss, Lily, Caroline, Suzie, James, Sirius and Peter all let out a sigh of relief.

'As I said,' announced Caroline triumphantly, 'Mischief managed.'

The boys all looked at each other. 'Quite.'

Lily looked at Suzie.

'Suzie,' she murmured, her voice high-pitched and croaky. 'Is it normal to want to cry right now?'

'Depends on the reason you want to cry,' replied Suzie, her voice also suspiciously high. 'But if it's because it's so sweet, then yeah. I think so.'

They hugged, and soon, both of them had tear-tracks down their cheeks. Caroline looked over at the pair, and shook her head despairingly.

'Enough with the emotional stuff, guys! You're supposed to be happy! And besides, you're making the boys jealous.'

'Jealous?' asked Suzie, breaking apart from Lily.

'Uh-huh. They want to cry too, but they can't because they're all _manly_,' replied Caroline.

'Don't speak for them, Caroline. They know that they don't have to pretend to be all masculine around us,' scoffed Lily.

'You say that, but if they did act 'girly' and start to cry, you'd think they were weird, or up to something, wouldn't you?'

'Well, that pretty much covers them whatever they're doing,' interjected Lily, laughing.

'What, weird or up to something?' asked Peter, who had been listening in.

'Both.'

'But what about extremely sexy?' asked Sirius, who had also been listening in.

'That counts as "up to something", doesn't it, Lils,' said Caroline, smirking.

'Of course,' replied Lily, grinning, as Suzie let out a giggle. At this point, Remus and Sarah, holding hands, came over to join the group.

'Finally deigned to grace us with your presence, eh?' asked James, smirking at them.

'Yes. Sarah reckoned you were worthy of our splendour, but only for a short while,' said Remus, putting his nose in the air. Sarah copied the gesture, and managed not to giggle.

Suzie, however, was not so restrained, and burst into full out laughter.

'Come on, guys!' she squealed. 'We now have no reason whatsoever to be morose! We can be happy, and have fun! It's our last ever night of Hogwarts, and let's make the most of it! Let's dance!'

'Dance?' asked Sarah tentatively, blushing.

'Yes, Sarah, _dance_. Surely after what you did with Remus at the table, you're not embarrassed to merely dance with him?' commented Caroline, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, that!' said Sarah, blushing even deeper. 'I, uh… thought you meant… _darlence_… where you do… um… laundry.'

'None of us believe that, Sarah,' replied Lily. 'But none of us care either.'

'Thanks,' mumbled Sarah, and, as if on cue, a slow song came on, and there were soon four kissing, dancing couples where before there had been eight seventh-year chatting Gryffindors.

After about another couple of hours of general dancing, chatting and eating on everyone's part, The Greymalkin left the stage, and in their place Hagrid put on a karaoke set. The absence of music was slightly unnerving, and no-one seemed to have the guts to up and sing, until Sirius walked up onto the stage and programmed the set to start playing 'Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel'. He took the microphone, walked to the front of the stage and, as the opening bars played, announced, 'This is for you, Caroline, love of my life, joy of my heart… moon of my desire.'

Ignoring the looks from just about everyone else in the room, Caroline burst into giggles, and Sirius grinned, before coming in, full volume, right on the beat, in a surprisingly tuneful voice, with,

'Heaven must be missing an angel

Missing one angel, child, 'cos you're here with me right now…'

Back in the audience, Caroline, calmed down, turned to Lily.

'He _can_ do romantic. Told you so.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Lily replied, looking up at Sirius boogieing away to his own voice.

'Romantic, Lily?' came James' voice over her shoulder. 'He's singing. That's not romantic. _This_ is romantic.' After saying this, he grabbed hold of Lily, and dipped her back into a dramatic dip-kiss. There were a few wolf-whistles from those near them, and some of the younger years stared, but Caroline merely looked vaguely interested, as if this were some kind of mildly amusing scientific experiment.

'Alright, Mr. Show-off,' she said, when Lily and James surfaced for air. 'You're _both_ romantic. Happy?'

'Very,' smirked James, and they turned to clap as Sirius finished the song. He came down off the stage as a gaggle of over-excited first-years rushed onto it, fumbled with the microphone, and started to belt out 'Hexed Love' very, very badly.

'Once again,' muttered Lily, wincing. 'The younger years show us quite painfully what idiots we were at age eleven.'

'Yes, but luckily there was no karaoke at Hogwarts when we were first-years, and we didn't display our idiocy to the entire school,' pointed out Sarah, the only one still standing with Lily, as both Caroline and Sirius and Suzie and Peter were kissing, and James and Remus were cheering on the first-years. 'Are you going to take a turn? You could sing Misty again.'

'But I'd need my backing singers,' said Lily, 'and that would mean you'd have to sing too.'

'Ah. Right. Maybe not, then,' said Sarah.

At this point Suzie and Peter came over to them, yawning widely. The hall had been steadily getting emptier over the past hour, but so far none of the seventh-year Gryffindors had given in to their exhaustion and gone to bed. Lily wasn't surprised that Suzie and Peter, who had been dancing the most, were the first to crack.

'Tired, guys?' suggested Lily, grinning.

'Wha? Oh, I mean, yeah, I'm tired, we've been dancing all evening,' said Suzie.

'It's been great fun,' said Peter. 'Thanks for organising it, Lily.'

'Er, no problem,' said Lily. 'Are you going to bed then?'

'Who's going to bed?' asked Remus, wandering over with James as the music changed to a song by The Greymalkin, which a third-year couple were singing, their arms around each other.

'We are,' said Peter, gesturing to Suzie.

'Oh, don't! Not yet! I'm not allowing your last memory of Hogwarts to be those two singing "Charmed By You"!' protested James.

'But we're tired!' moaned Suzie. James looked thoughtful for a moment.

'I know! Let's sing something, all of us!'

Sarah looked at him curiously. 'Hmm, yeah, that sounds interesting. But which song?'

'Oh, I don't know. A Muggle one?'

'Why a Muggle one?' asked Sirius, who, with Caroline, had joined the others.

'Because a),' said Caroline, 'loads of us are Muggle-born, or at least half-blood, b) Muggle songs are, on the whole, catchier, and c) The Greymalkin sang just about every magical song ever tonight.'

Lily looked thoughtful. 'You have a point, you know, James. We could sing something. Something for boys and girls. A band song…'

'ABBA!' squealed Suzie, who had been exposed to Lily's record collection the summer before.

'Yeah!' said Lily, happily. 'ABBA!'

'What, Waterloo?' asked Caroline, interested.

'No…' said Sarah, 'How about Dancing Queen?'

'Yeah! Dancing Queen!' replied Suzie, so brightly that one would doubt that she was actually tired.

'Is anyone going to explain this conversation to us poor purebloods?' said Sirius, confused.

'ABBA is a Muggle band. Two boys and two girls. They have a really good song, Dancing Queen. We could sing it,' explained Lily.

'But some of us don't know how it goes,' said James.

'It's sort of "Danc-ing Queeen…Young and sweeet, on-ly se-ven-teeen…"' warbled Peter. The others looked at him. 'I sing it better when I have the tune played at me.'

'Whatever,' said Suzie, 'That was fine. So, are you guys in?'

'Yeah, that sounds like fun!' said Sirius, grinning.

'Do I have a choice?' asked Remus, but he was grinning too.

'No,' said Sarah firmly, mock-scowling.

'Now's our chance!' hissed Caroline, and they scrambled up onto the stage. The two microphones there multiplied into eight, and they all took one. Lily programmed the set, and walked to the front, between her three best friends. Caroline was already jiving to the opening bars, and, after Lily exchanged a grin with Suzie and Sarah, they joined in, remarkably synchronised.

'Ooh, you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life…' sang the girls, and they began their last ever performance at Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks to Hepsa for the beginning, and a couple of paragraphs later on. Also for beta-ing, and to Lamia for Gamma-ing. Also we discussed lots of it before it was written anyway.

One more chapter to go. Sigh Then JIG is over. Ah well, we have a few more tricks up our collective sleeve, and we'll reveal them with a flourish in the not-too-distant future. Hang in there, and we'll see what happens to them all after Hogwarts.

I may not update soon, because I have a Music Theory Grade 5 exam on Wednesday, which I am freaking out slightly over. My parents are telling me to get off the computer now to go over my Italian terms, and I think my father may explode if I get _lusingando_, _incalzando_ or, horror of horrors, _estinto_ wrong again. (They mean coaxing, getting quicker, and as soft as possible respectively, if you're interested.)

Review replies:

Moony066 – glad you liked it, and thanks for the explanation of black-jack. Cramming for tests can be good, and it can be bad. Very bad. Please tell me what you thought of this one.

Pyrotechnic – sorry for not updating sooner, but things got in the way. Thanks for your review anyway. It was good.

Review topic: ABBA. Just because.

Larka :)


	28. Journey's End

**Disclaimer: **I haven't asked J.K. Rowling for ownership yet. She'll say no, but I plan to, when we next meet up for lunch.

Chapter 28: Journey's End

* * *

Previously: _'Now's our chance!' hissed Caroline, and they scrambled up onto the stage. The two microphones there multiplied into eight, and they all took one. Lily programmed the set, and walked to the front, between her three best friends. Caroline was already jiving to the opening bars, and, after Lily exchanged a grin with Suzie and Sarah, they joined in, remarkably synchronised._

'_Ooh, you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life…' sang the girls, and they began their last ever performance at Hogwarts._

* * *

The girls all woke up at a surprisingly early, or at least not too late, hour the next morning. Caroline, who was already packed, as she had been living out of her trunk for the best part of the year, went straight down to the common room to search for a lost quill, while Lily and Suzie frantically tried to pack their things until Sarah, wandering in from the bathroom teary-eyed that it was her last ever Hogwarts shower, flicked her wand and told their things to "pack away!". Sheepishly, the other two thanked her, and Sarah went downstairs to find her own quill, Lily started checking her trunk, and Suzie went to do her braids, sniffling.

'This is the last time I'll ever use this mirror!' she squeaked, grabbing a tissue from the box next to her.

'Caroline,' said Lily, as her friend re-entered the room, carrying several quills, an empty ink bottle, and a scarf. 'You've still got a pair of my… my…' She caught sight of the inscription (Evans and Davies, best friends 1969) she and Sarah had carved on her headboard in first year and burst into tears.

'Your what?' Caroline asked, dropping her things on her bed, coming over to Lily and giving her a hug.

'My knickers,' sobbed Lily into Caroline's shoulder.

'Oh yeah,' replied Caroline. 'Give me a mo, Lily, and I'll get them.'

Lily sniffled as Caroline extricated herself from her arms, and started digging in her trunk. Lily looked at Suzie, who was tying the ribbon on her left braid, and then came over to her and engulfed her in a hug. After a while, they broke apart, as Caroline handed Lily her underwear over Suzie's shoulder. Lily cast what looked like a bubble around her window box and, after testing the strength of it with her fist, placed in her trunk, along with the underwear. She closed it, sighed, and sat down on it.

'So that's it then,' she announced, as Sarah entered the room. 'Never again shall we sleep in those beds.'

'Don't remind me,' groaned Sarah. She was the most upset of the four about leaving Hogwarts. Suzie was normally the most sensitive, as she burst into tears about the smallest incidents, but when it came to big things, she was reasonably calm, and so Sarah, the next most sensitive of the four, took the gold there. Sarah strode to her trunk, placed her quill in it and sat down on her bed.

'Come on, guys,' said Caroline quietly. 'We should go to breakfast.'

As she made to leave the dorm, she realised that her friends were not coming with her. She turned to see what they were doing (Lily was still sitting on her trunk, Suzie was sitting at the dressing table, blowing her nose, and Sarah was lying on her bed, hugging her pillow), just as Sarah burst into tears. The other three rushed over to her, and tried to comfort her.

'Breakfast,' Sarah sobbed, 'our last _ever_ meal at Hogwarts.'

'Don't cry about it, Sarah,' said Caroline consolingly. 'We'll have lots of fun out in the big wide world, won't we guys?'

She looked at Suzie and Lily, who started.

'Uh… yeah. Yeah, Sarah, it'll be fun!' said Lily, vaguely convincingly.

'And we can always come and visit Hogwarts. It won't be the same, but then again, it doesn't need to be. We can have fun not at Hogwarts,' said Suzie, patting Sarah on the back.

Sarah looked up, puffy-eyed. 'You really think that, Suzie?'

'Of course,' said Suzie, nodding fervently.

Lily, supported Sarah as she stood up, and took her arm as they walked down to the common room to meet the boys, as Sarah giggled weakly to Caroline's continuous chatter to her: 'Now let's go and meet your new _boyfriend_, Sarah… I won't even complain about your bacon, promise… You should try getting hyper with me on the train; it's fun…'

When they reached the Great Hall for breakfast, the boys were there, and greeted their respective girlfriends in a very affectionate manner. Lily noticed that the professors seemed to have averted their eyes, rather than take points, as they would have done any other day. Caroline didn't complain about Sarah's sausage, bacon and egg, even though she did shoot the platter a few disgusted glances before settling down to an eat-it-as-you-make-it fruit salad.

'James, is that Blobby?' asked Sirius unexpectedly.

Caroline snorted into her strawberries. '_Blobby_? What in the name of all that is holy is _Blobby_?'

'Many things are blobby, Caroline,' replied Sarah primly, having regained her sense of humour slightly, even if her eyes were still red, and her bottom lip seemed on the constant verge of a wobble.

'Quite right, Sarah,' said James, 'but this particular Blobby is my family owl. I'm quite glad he came today, actually – just on time!'

'Why?' asked Lily curiously, for she had noticed that James had been looking at the post owls rather often recently.

'Well, you see, if he hadn't come today, then… I wouldn't be here,' said James, taking his parcel, and turning back to his cereal. 'Never mind that. These cornflakes have gone all soggy, and I'd better go and make sure Blobby gets into his cage on time. Don't want to leave him here!'

'Sure, James,' said Lily, looking at him suspiciously.

'Ah, don't get cross at him, Lily,' said Sirius, as James left the hall, Blobby bouncing on his arm, 'isn't a boy allowed to look after his owl?'

'I suppose, it just seemed rather weird to me -' At everyone's look, Lily stopped. 'Oh, never mind. Pass the orange juice?'

* * *

If anyone had been listening to the seventh-year's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, they would have heard some very strange noises. Firstly, they would have heard the sound of someone nearly falling out of a window as the girls waved frantically at Hogwarts, followed by Lily's snappy voice remarking that this was why safety regulations were imposed, which led to about five minutes' laughter. They would have heard Caroline asking anyone if they wanted to play chocolate poker, everyone declining, and then Caroline's voice getting rather irritated as it seemed that Suzie, Remus, James, and Peter started their own game. This was only before the chocolate trolley came round.

'No, Caroline!' came Lily's exasperated voice from the inside of the compartment. 'You _cannot_ buy chocolate! We, or at least I, would rather like you to be sane for the remainder of this journey, or at least coherent, if sane is a rather tall order.'

Caroline pouted. 'But what's the point of a tradition if you don't honour it? I won't have another chance to ride the Hogwarts Express after today - don't squeak like that, Sarah - unless I become a professor, which isn't going to happen any time soon.'

Lily bit her lip. There _would_ be no other chance, Caroline was right, but it would be rather nice to have a train journey without the risk of your nose turning into a lizard when Caroline's chocolate eating got out of control, as had happened to Suzie in fourth year.

'Fine, Caroline. You will have exactly five minutes controlled hyperness, and then I will Stun you, and wake you up again. Then you'll have no more chocolate for the journey. Deal?'

Caroline shook Lily's hand vigorously and then left the compartment to purchase the chocolate, only to bump into Severus Snape.

'Snape,' she said, inclining her head, politely, but not coldly.

'Hawling,' he said, in the same manner. He made to leave, but Caroline grabbed his arm.

'It's the last day ever, Severus. Aren't you even going to say goodbye?'

She didn't say it plaintively, but in an amused tone.

'Alright,' he said, a flicker of amusement crossing his own features. 'Goodbye… Caroline. I hope you enjoy life out in the big wide world.'

Caroline grinned broadly. 'You too,' she said, dropping the politeness. 'And remember what I said to you in fourth year. You're not a bad person, Severus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to buy chocolate. I intend to get thoroughly hyper.' She winked at him, and went over to the trolley, where she bought as much as she could physically carry.

When she returned to the compartment, Suzie, Peter, James and Remus were still playing chocolate poker, and Sarah and Lily were talking, or rather, Lily was comforting Sarah, who was upset again. However, Sirius, who had previously been watching the chocolate poker game, was staring at Caroline stonily.

'What did you speak to Sniv…' He looked warily at Caroline's wand, which had just been whipped out of her pocket, 'I mean, Snape for?'

'He was there. I was saying goodbye,' said Caroline calmly, taking the wrappings off a chocolate frog.

'But did you have to? I mean… it was third year when... when you went out. Fourth year tops.'

'He's an old friend. Old as in past, not as in he's a grandfather, or as in he's been my friend since we were still in nappies.'

Sirius pursed his lips.

'Don't do that, Sirius, you look like your mum.'

'Hooray,' said Sirius, crossing his arms and turning away from her.

'Chocolate frog, Sirius?' asked Caroline cheerfully to her boyfriend's back, holding one out. No one spoke for a few seconds, until he relented, and took it. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear as he turned back towards her.

'Look, Sirius. It's over. As you said, it was over in _fourth _year. _You're_ my boyfriend, and I love you.' A hush fell over the compartment, and it seemed that Caroline had not whispered it quite as quietly as she had hoped.

'Oh, stop staring,' said Sirius, who now looked quite cheerful. He kissed Caroline on the lips and the noise level returned to normal.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, after she had consumed all her chocolate, Caroline became hyper. As Lily had promised, she had a carefully timed five minutes. She started dancing around the compartment, and managed to turn the seats into jelly until Lily remembered the counter-spell. She also managed to turn Peter's deck of cards into pens, much to the poker players' annoyance, as well as somehow managing to open her trunk in such a way that all the contents fell onto Remus' head. At this, the five-minutes ran out, much to everyone's relief, as Caroline had already caused enough chaos. Lily Stunned her, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Once she was awake again, she was thrilled about the results of her hyperness.

'You have my knickers on your head, Remus,' she said, before grinning as Remus screamed and tried to feel for them. 'Only kidding. They missed you, although it would have been funnier if they hadn't.'

Remus sighed in relief, and then glared at her. 'You took several years off my life with that comment, I swear.'

'Ah well. Maybe it's good to have a slightly shorter life, and not live through years of arthritis and nursing home food,' commented Caroline. 'Anyway, since your cards are gone, chocolate poker, anyone?' She held up her own deck of cards.

A chorus of "No, thanks" answered her, and Lily pointed out, 'You can't eat chocolate for the rest of the journey anyway, that was the deal, so what's the point?'

'I'm not going to eat it now, only win it,' replied Caroline, 'and I like playing. It's fun.'

'We're all chocolated out anyway,' said James. 'Suzie was the big winner this time.'

He nodded to Suzie, who was standing on her seat, putting vast amounts of chocolate, the amount generally won by Caroline, in her trunk.

'So, another round, anyone?' she said, grinning brightly at them.

* * *

The journey continued passing in relative enjoyment until James, who had been fidgeting, suddenly snapped.

'Get out!' he yelled. The general activities stopped and everyone stared at him.

'Prongs?' asked Sirius enquiringly.

'Get out! All of you! Just… _get out_!'

The other seven all glanced at each other, and started to leave, when suddenly he said, 'Not you, Lily. Please stay here.'

Lily shared a last glance with Sarah, and then sat back down gingerly, and waited until everyone else had left. James was visibly shaking, and he was fiddling with something in his pocket.

'Lily,' he said, stammering, 'would you please close the blinds? The blinds on the door.'

Lily nodded uncertainly, and went to the door, and drew the blinds, ignoring the inquisitive faces of her friends. She sat back down, and there was silence for a while, except for the rattling of the train underneath them. Then, suddenly, James stood up, and turned his back to Lily, and started talking.

'Lily, I've liked you for a long time. I always thought you were kind, funny and interesting to be around. It probably sounds cheesy, but, ever since the first time I met you, I've felt there was a connection between us.' He sighed, and turned back around to face her. 'And then, in third year, you went out with Peter, and I realised I liked you. And then last year, you went out with Sirius, and I wouldn't talk to him. Remember your first date? _I_ was the one who told Sirius what to do on it, to make it such a mess. I'm sorry.' Lily was confused; why on earth was he telling her this? She had known that it had been him, Sarah had told her, but he didn't know that. Why was he confessing?

James took a deep breath and sank onto one knee. He took a small, velvet-covered box out of his pocket, and said,

'Lily, I love you, I love you so much. Will you marry me?'

He opened the box, revealing a thin gold ring, with one diamond, with two small emeralds either side. Lily stared at James, and then at the ring, her mouth slightly open. After a while, she whispered hoarsely, 'Yes. Yes. Yes!'

He smiled, took the ring out of its box, and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and she realised that she was probably the only one who didn't know. She'd wondered why Sarah hadn't been waking her up quite so early lately, and why she seemed to be fiddling with a tape measure rather more often than was necessary. She smiled back at him, and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

After they broke apart, she whispered, 'Can I let the others in?'

He smiled, seeming dazed. 'Oh, of course.'

Lily went to the door, pulled up the blinds, slid it open and beckoned the others in, using her left hand to display her ring.

Her friends gaped. She knew that they had known, but she supposed that actually seeing the ring was an experience in itself.

'Come in,' she said to their unasked questions, 'and I'll tell you everything.'

* * *

After what seemed like only a few minutes, the eight ex-Gryffindors were getting off the train, their Hogwarts robes in their trunks, never to be worn again. Remus had his arm around Sarah, who was crying again, while Peter, Suzie, Caroline and Sirius were dealing with the trolleys. James and Lily were walking together, holding hands.

'Geez, Lily, what are your parents going to say?' said Caroline, grinning, as they approached the barrier. 'Do they even know you have a boyfriend?'

'Well, you have a point, but I think I've told them,' said Lily. 'Now come on, before the crowds hit. I think the younger years have nearly managed to get their trunks off the train now. James, let's go first.'

They smiled at each other, and stepped through the barrier, still holding hands. After a minute, Caroline and Sirius, bearing trolleys, stepped through to join them.

'Are you going to act this sappy all the time, now that you're engaged?' asked Sirius.

'Well, for a while,' said James. 'Like we did when we first started going out.'

'Which was what, six months ago?' said Remus, who, with Sarah, had come through as well.

'Shush, you,' said Lily, and kissed James.

'Hey,' said Peter, joining them. 'We all through?'

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… yep!' said Suzie cheerfully.

'Oh, wow, you can count to eight now!' squealed Sarah, grinning. Suzie shoved her lightly, and the eight walked off towards the crowd of parents, ready to face their future and all it would bring.

**The End**

* * *

Hepsa and I wrote the bit in the dorm together, I wrote the bit with Blobby and the bit with Snape and Caroline, Hepsa wrote most of the bit about Caroline's hyperness, I wrote the engagement scene, and we both wrote the last scene. We also Beta-ed each other's bits, and Lamia Gamma-ed everything. We also discussed a lot of it beforehand.

This is the very last chapter EVER of JIG. Weep with us. My parents don't quite seem to appreciate the seriousness of the situation, but there you are, that's parents for you.

To understand the Snape and Caroline bit, read Those Were The Days (after the song), which will be posted soon. It's a collection of little bits of fic that didn't make sense in the fic as it stands, but we wrote, and had to be posted, or simply ideas that needed to be written, and had no point written, but not posted. Also see Exploding Potions, which will not be posted until the Snape/Caroline in TWTD is posted. (Lamia would like me to say that Exploding Potions is also the name of the Snape/Caroline ship. WE have also made up names for the other ships, sad as it may be).

Review topic: the end of fics/sequels of same.

Larka :)


End file.
